


Love in Strobes

by SakkaSu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bartender Sasuke, Cold Sasuke, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Don't know how this will turn out, Eventual Romance, F/M, I'm trying my best, Oral Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, stripper sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 72,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakkaSu/pseuds/SakkaSu
Summary: Where Sakura is an exotic dancer, a fresh face in a mature dimly lit city. Her first club in her new town a stark contrast to her old rural pub. A snarky, cold bartender, Sasuke, helps ease her nerves and she soon helps him ease his.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 164
Kudos: 453





	1. Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly am in love with this concept! I’ve read a lot of fanfics where Sakura goes on seduction missions and happens to be a showgirl or an exotic dancer for a short period of time but I wanted this to be her profession cause idk I think it’ll be cute with a bartender Sasuke! Anyways I hope you all enjoy ! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback and comments!

Stripping.

She wasn’t really going to tip-toe around the word. She had decorated her profession with sophistication for most of her life now. Her mother and father had still grimaced when they heard the words ‘ _exotic dancing_ ’ and her friends had just told her to spit it out, already aware their pink-haired friend had been sugar-coating whatever she was trying to say.

But Sakura would sugar-coat no more.

“Where do you want me to uh—” her blonde friend had been dangling a leather two-piece from her fingers “ _This_ ”

Sakura smiled softly as her eyes traced over the worn out leather, what was once a dim midnight-black was now a faded dark-brown, it had been one of her first outfits she had purchased after she had turned 21.

Matter of fact, Sakura knew all her outfits by heart, remembered every single one and when and where she had worn them, then again she had only circulated around a handful of pubs in her lifetime.

“Just put it in the closet with everything else” she hummed, returning her attention back to the pile of other clothes she had been folding. If there was one thing the girl had enough of, it was clothes.

“Kind of cold in here” she heard her friend mumble and Sakura immediately knew that her blonde friend would complain about the temperature until it was fixed. With a sigh and an eyeroll Sakura pranced herself to the open window, shivering herself as she felt a breeze brush against her face.

Konoha was cold _, too cold_.

But that’s what she deserved for moving in during the winter. Ino had warned her that the winters would be harsh and the summers harsher, and Sakura had believed her, but she had no idea how true that statement was until she pulled up at her new apartment.

It was an old nifty building, nothing too ancient but nothing too modern either, a narrow crooked path had led all its visitors to two glass double doors and the lobby wasn’t anything to write home about either.

Sakura wasn’t dirt poor but she wasn’t filthy rich either, a studio would have to do for now. The first thing she had noticed were the paint chips around the kitchen, it seems as if someone tried to cover the once red walls with white and they just did a really _shitty_ job at it.

Ino had pointed out the dishwasher, something the girl didn’t have back in her hometown, Sakura jumped for joy at the machine, she _hated_ doing dishes. The rest of the kitchen was standard, an average fridge, stove and a few sets of white cupboards and cabinets to match the walls.

The apartment had been empty of course, so it looked spacious at first glance but she knew once she filled the space with all her belongings the room would begin to shrink, Sakura didn’t mind, she was living alone, there was no need for so much space in the first place.

With a gentle push, the glass panes shut with a soft thud and suddenly the place had fallen quiet. What was once filled with the sound of car horns and dull murmurs had become a hushed realm, with the exception of cardboard slapping and coat-hangers rattling.

“You sure the club is legit?”

“Yes Ino I’ve told you many times”

Sakura was appreciative of her blonde friend questioning her whereabouts, she was only concerned for her of course and her profession didn’t make her safety any more assured, but damn she had been doing this for 3 years now she wouldn’t just move to a new city and start stripping without doing her research?

“I’m just worried” Ino sighed before dropping the fabric in her hands “This is new for you, it’s overwhelming”

She was right, it was extremely different for the girl. She was used to her rural community just south of the capital, a small town, old but nice, with cute little restaurants and primeval houses, she had called it her home.But this would be her new home now, tall buildings and the smell of smoke, music to her now would no longer be the birds chirping and the leaves rattling during the fall, it would be the sound of cars passing by and the ring of store doors.

She had enjoyed it for the first 10 minutes but now it was just giving her a headache.

“I know Ino” she scooted closer to her friend before resting her head on her lap “I just have to get used to it is all, it’s going to take time”

“I just wish you’d stay” she felt fingers thread through her pink locks “The bars back home weren’t so bad you know?”

“Ino, half the guys there were like 60 and the stage wasn’t even a stage it was like a wooden board” she scoffed “This is good for me, a big city, a nice club, I can make good money here really”

Although the potential of higher income had definitely been a pro, there were other factors that had caught the girls attention.

For starters, the club was a definitive upgrade from her lousy bars back home, this place was modern and fancy, a beautiful stage decorated with neon lights and strobes and the dancers were nothing like she’d seen before, they were gorgeous, almost too perfect to be human. Sakura had glanced down at her chest before mentally cursing herself for not winning the genetic lottery, but she had made it work before she’d have to make it work again.

“When do you start?”

“Tomorrow night” she clicked her tongue “I still don’t know what to wear, I was thinking of going all out but they might think I’m trying to hard”

“Isn’t that the whole point?” the blonde looked down and furrowed her eyes “The more you go all out the more money you make”

“I guess that’s true”

“I’m going to miss you”

Sakura felt a tug at her chest, Ino was never really the type to hand out affection so easily, in fact the two best-friends had hated each other at one point, the pinkette and blonde had even promised to fight each other in the 9thgrade, Sakura knew she’d win, Ino thinks otherwise.

But now they were closer than they could ever be, Ino was obnoxious but dependable and she wouldn’t lie, she’d miss her as well, maybe even more.

“We’ll still call and I promise I’ll visit” she blinked up “only if you visit me”

“Maybe in the Spring, don’t place your bets for the rest of the season”

Ino hated the winter, she says it’s because she gets frostbite easily Sakura thinks it’s because she can’t wear her slutty outfits anymore.

“We should probably continue organizing shit, you and your stupid endless wardrobe”

A quick glance told Sakura there would be no way they’d finish unpacking all 25 boxes, there were clothes almost everywhere, the floor had become barely visible. She turned to her wrist 7:20, it was getting late, and Ino had a bus to catch at 7:45.

“You need to go soon, the walk to the bus station is pretty long”

“Oh” Ino glanced at her own wrist “I hadn’t even noticed, time flies in the city”

“It does” Sakura removed herself from her friends lap and stood up “Thank you for coming with me Ino I really—” She was cut off as she felt two arms wrap around her and Sakura could only return the hug tighter “Don’t do anything stupid” she heard her friend mumble in her shoulder and Sakura couldn’t help the tear that had escaped her eye.

“No promises” she wiped her cheeks quickly before stepping back “I’ll walk you there let me just get my coat”

“Ugh we have to go out in the cold again” her friend complained as she slouched on her winter jacket “You’re really going to freeze this season you know”

If there was one thing Sakura wasn’t going to miss it was her friends repetitive whining, but just for today, she’d smile and nod.

+

Everything was either _too bright, too tight or too old._

Sakura frowned as she ran her hands down her sides.

The dark purple spandex had been a noticeable contrast against her pale porcelain skin, the straps against her stomach had been a tad too tight but nothing she couldn’t ignore, and this had been the only top that had fit against her chest snuggly but not to the point it was uncomfortable.

The makeup was there but not too heavy, Sakura had learned from her fellow dancers that less was also more, she had spent her earlier years caking on whatever she could find at the drugstore and she’d return home looking like a 5 year old’s finger painting. A little eyeshadow and some dark lipstick always did the trick.

Bright pink locks grazed against her shoulders, she really should’ve opted out to cut what were once long luscious strands, but it was necessary, dancing was a taxing sport, and Sakura would not spend another night trying to wash off the grime and sweat from her scalp, shorter hair was manageable.

Unlike her endless apparel, Sakura didn’t care too much for shoes, they were almost negligible on stage and as long as they were tall and comfortable they would have to do.

She pulled out a pair of black stilettos from a box that had been scattered amongst many, they were her favorite pair by far, sure she had stumbled and fell in them more times than she could count but they had been one of the only shoes that had spared her from blisters and cuts.

The heels were slipped on gracefully and soon enough what was once a 5’4 girl had been towering with an extra 5 inches of help. Sakura couldn’t help but give herself a 360, admiring her toned, slim legs before jutting her chin out at the lack of flesh on her chest, it was an insecurity she had to deal with when she realized she would stay a C for the rest of her life.

She finally averted her eyes from the mirror to scan her room, messy was an understatement, but she had just moved in, her expectations for organization and order were rather low, she had things to do, money to make and an ass to shake.

A warm sigh escaped her lips as she felt the warm embrace of her cashmere coat, a gift from her mother, unlike her father, Mebuki had warmed up to the idea of her daughters profession. A surprised look on Sakura’s face when her mother handed her the designer coat before telling her _“I hear it’s cold out there dear and you prancing around in those skimpy outfits won’t be any good”_

She’d have to remember to call her mother in the morning, but for now it was time to see what Konoha really had to offer her.

+

_Green, Blue, Pink, Yellow_

The strobes danced around her body in a repetitive fashion and Sakura knew the more she’d stare the faster she’d fall into a stroke, they were blinding to say the least.

The stage had been center, just like the website had shown, and there were already 2 dancers wrapped around the polls, swaying their hips to what seems to be some type of pop music. The place was crowded but not packed, it was expected it was a Monday night of course, girls dancing around in practically nothing seemed appealing but a long afternoon nap in front of the TV was an offer even the straightest-hot blooded male couldn’t pass up.

The club was hypnotizing, something Sakura had never really experienced before, hell, she felt like she was here to enjoy, almost forgetting she had a job to do.

She fished in her pocket for her phone and scrolled down her e-mails before narrowing her eyes at the name.

_Jiraya_

How the hell was she supposed to find this Jiraya man? Sure she could see some features of the place when the lights hit certain corners but other than that it was pitch black, the only constant light had been above the bar.

A wide counter filled with bottles and glasses, if Sakura hadn’t known better she’d confirm that she had already seen 40 types of alcohol sitting on the counter alone, the shelf behind the table was a different story.

I guess that’s where she should start, surely enough the bartender would point her to the right direction, she clacked her heels towards the large counter and stepped back when she noticed the bartender had been busy arranging what seems to be a new carton of bottles on the shelf behind him.

She couldn’t help but notice the toned back she was met with, he was wearing a white shirt, sleeves rolled up from what she could tell and his hair was short but not pixie, long enough to curl slightly behind his ears.

Sakura almost yelped when he snapped his head back, she was immediately met with a set of piercing eyes, the orbs matching the jet black hair she had just noticed seconds ago. A chiseled nose to complement an equally chiseled jaw. The man had been a collage of sharp striking features. He was handsome, a little too handsome to be a bartender.

“Oh—” she cleared her throat “Do you know where Jiraya is?” she had almost completely forgotten why she had approached in the first place. 

Sakura widened her eyes as she saw the man crane his neck back to the crate and resume his previous duties, she had hoped it was because he hadn’t heard her correctly, the music was rather loud, almost booming.

“Excuse me” she spoke up louder this time, she was certain the man had heard her now, even the customers two seats away from her had turned their heads, but her target didn’t even bother to peer up at her.

Sakura furrowed her brows, what a waste that the attractive vessel didn’t match the core. He was ignoring her deliberately and if it weren’t for her mother teaching her any better she’d hop across that counter and give the man a piece of his mind.

“It’s quite rude to ignore inquiries” she crossed her arms and leaned in “You’re a bartender right? It’s not quite like a bartender to act so cold”

The girl almost gasped when she caught a glimpse of the man rolling his eyes at her, he stood up to only push the crate with his foot before turning his back to associate himself with the bottles once again.

Was he trying to get under her skin?

Persistence was Sakura’s worst enemy but at the same time her most reliable trait, once she met Jiraya she’d tell him about her negative encounter with his employee and it would only be right to have a word with him, customer service was a must at establishments that offered entertainment, this stand-offish attitude would do nothing but push customers away.

“Asshole” Sakura mumbled as she rested her chin on her palm, she glanced to her right and saw two black doors hidden near the restroom.

_Employees Only_

Technically, she was an employee, but she had yet to be registered into the system and by the looks of it the security was tight, it would be too risky to prance in there, she could even risk losing her job if she slipped up.

Her thoughts were wiped away by a clashing of glass, she blinked down to see a small shot glass filled with something that seemed like vodka.

“Smirnoff”

She snapped her head forward and she was met with his full frontal, a glass in one hand and a small rag in the other. By the looks of it, he had given her the drink for God knows why. She hadn’t asked for a _damn_ drink she had asked for Jirayra.

“To ease that tight ass of yours”

A quick blush crept onto her cheeks and soon enough the girl was fuming in her seat, _tight ass?_ Did asking for basic human decency make her a tight ass? Who did this man think he was talking to her in such a manner, she’d definitely have a talk with Jiraya about— a name, she needed a _fucking_ name.

“What’s your name” she asked curtly, pushing the shot glass away from her. For all she knows he could’ve spiked the damn drink, she wasn’t taking any chances.

But it seemed like the bartender wasn’t interested in Sakura’s little investigation, his attention had been occupied with cleaning the glass in his hand and that only infuriated the girl farther.

“I asked you a question” she pressed her palms against the table “Deaf?”

No answer, it was as if she wasn’t even there, her presence was nonexistent to him and Sakura could feel her body heat up, she quickly rid herself of her coat, letting it fall against the head of the seat before leaning in closer “Hey asshole” she hissed and this time she was met with somewhat of a undecodable reaction.

She noticed his eyes dart to specific locations, face, chest, stomach but they ended back on that damn glass “Dancer?”

Sakura didn’t know what his deal was, he was talking to her as if he hadn’t been hearing what she was saying for the past few minutes, nonetheless she answered coyly “I am, but I need to know where Jiraya is if you could just tell me that would be perfect”

“He’s here”

“I know that much, but how can I meet him, I’m new and I need to start tonight” she sighed tiredly before falling back into her seat.

“Well you won’t be able to meet him like that” he set the glass on the counter before turning back to face the annoyed girl.

“Like what?”

“With that stick up your ass” his lips curled into a small smirk and Sakura swore she would knock the guys teeth out, but then she realized the man was only trying to get under her skin.

“You’re the one with the stick in your ass, ignoring people, dismissing my presence, and not to mention—” she was cut off by a curt reply “Look I don’t know where he is right now, he could be in the back, in the crowd, behind this counter, he doesn’t really stay in one place so I suggest you sit tight for a while”

Their eyes met for a brief moment and Sakura felt something in her stomach stir, he was an asshole alright but there was something about him that made the girl want to lock all her doors and pull her blanket over her head, he was intimidating and cold, something she had never witnessed in any of the bartenders she’s come in contact with.

She began to ponder how the hell this man was even hired, was this Jiraya fellow that desperate? It’s either that or the man in front of her made killer mixes, but judging from the vodka concoction he had presented earlier, it seemed he was rather average.

“Okay”

The man turned his back to her once again and Sakura slouched in her seat. She would be disappointed if she was unable to meet the manager today, it took effort looking this good, 2 hours of dealing with insecurities and makeup failures for nothing?

Her eyes glanced around the bar, immediately she met a man’s gaze, he was probably in his late thirties, nothing too handsome but she would dance for him if he paid right.

He must have noticed their staring contest because he had no problem sliding over 2 seats to accompany her, when he spoke his mouth wreaked of whiskey and rum and Sakura had to hold her nose for the first few seconds.

“Hello gorgeous” he flashed a smile and Sakura returned it, she was a polite girl and the man didn’t seem like trouble.

“I haven’t seen you around here” he rubbed his chin “You stand out quite a lot” she noticed his eyes linger onto her hair.

“Yeah I’m quite different aren’t I?” she shifted in her seat.

Sakura was used to male attention, she was a stripper after all. But this was a new city, different environment and different people and she had soon learned men from the city were a lot more bold and blunt than men from her hometown.

“You definitely are but different is good” he chuckled “You seem like a lovely young girl”

“You’re flattering me really”

“No it’s true” he reached to tuck a lock behind her ear and on instinct Sakura instantly flinched, this man was ballsy, and she didn’t quite know if she liked it or not.

“My My” he took his eyes off her face and scanned her body “That outfit is something ain’t it?”

Sakura could only offer a small smile, this man was definitely a sleaze, she should have known from his half-hearted compliments he was only looking for a quickie, she hated men like him, unwilling to pay but aggressive to have their hands all over the dancers.

“Are you a dancer?”  
  
“I uh—” she shifted her eyes to her lap “Yea—” she was cut off with a familiar clinking sound and soon enough another glass had appeared on the counter, this time in front of the sleaze ball next to her

“She’s not, here’s your drink”

Her eyes flew to the snarky bartender and almost on queue the man next to her had returned back to his original seat after a few grumbles and murmurs.

“Here’s a tip, never tell men like him you’re a dancer unless you want to be manhandled all night” the raven-haired man pressed his palms against the table before stepping back to situate himself with another task behind the counter.

He was right, she had dodged a bullet, telling men like him she was a dancer would mean nothing but trouble for the rest of the night. She had made the same mistake during her earlier days and she had almost been followed to her house at one point, it was safe to just play it cool and save it all for the dance floor, the club was always lurking with creeps.

Her eyes fell back to the man behind the counter, a dick was an understatement when it came to descriptions, he was coy, ignorant and it seemed like he gave less than two shits about her or any other customer in the vicinity but she must admit he got her out of a situation.

“Thanks whoever you are” she grumbled before studying the glass he had placed in front of her previously.

Vodka wasn’t really her best friend, it gave her nothing but bad decisions and awful hangovers but it was rather rude to decline a free drink, and one shot wasn’t going to hurt.

She winced as she felt the sour liquid seep down her throat, the unfamiliar sting assaulted her tongue and she quickly slammed the glass back down on the counter promising herself she would never down another shot of liquor again.

“Sasuke”

“Hn?” she peered over the counter at the man, it seemed like he had a habit of just speaking without context, it was rather confusing and irritating.

“My name is Sasuke”


	2. Bubblegum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter update! Thank you for the comments and feedback ~ I read all of them! I'll try to update as frequently as The Tutor (Still working on an epilogue!)

_Vodka, Whiskey, Rum, Gin, and . . ._

Sakura squinted her eyes at a vibrant red bottle, she had been accustomed to the vast world of alcoholic drinks as a dancer, in fact Sakura had taken up some mixology skills of her own. Her old time friend and former bartender of the pub she used to dance at had taught her one very important rule, dark and clear don’t mix.

But in front of her were bottles she’d never seen before, bottles that almost looked too good to be alcoholic. In pinks, blues, golds and silvers with glitter and shimmer and cursive writing decorating the front, she had been eyeing them in awe almost completely forgetting she had been waiting for this so called _Jiraya_ man for nearly half-an-hour now.

Sasuke had busied himself with various other customers, women, men, both old and young, some seemed like regulars others would glance and blink around nervously as if they were dragged here with a gun to their head. Her eyes would watch him as he aggressively shook the shaker only to flawlessly pour the cocktail into the martini glass or she’d witness him casually flick his wrists to roll, flip and slide the glasses onto the counter, she was certain she had heard one woman swoon the second the glass had been handed to her and Sakura just rolled her eyes. It was all for show really, sure Sasuke might be able to do some nifty tricks with a _damn_ glass but were his drinks even that good? 

“Gin and coke” a familiar voice caught her attention, when she had looked up she was met with another glass, this one filled with a hazy brown fizz of liquid.

“No thanks, I’m really not a drinker and that stuff you gave me earlier is starting to do its job” the dancer winced as she recalled the bitter taste.

“Well you’re taking up space for actual paying customers” he sighed loudly “Might as well drink something so I can do my job.

Her brows immediately furrowed as he turned his back on her, why was he treating her like a liability? The man knew why she was here, and from glancing around she assumed there weren’t enough people at the club to be considered a burden to the bartender.

“Would you prefer I wait outside?” She huffed, half-expecting the man to agree with her ridiculous question and that’s exactly what he had done before he chuckled darkly “It’s like you read my mind”

“ _Dick_ ” she muttered as she looked around impatiently, as much as she _loved_ to sit here and exchange digs with Sasuke, she was rather restless, it was almost 9:00 pm and she needed to start today, the girl had bills to pay and the city wasn’t as forgiving as the country when it came to expenses that’s for sure _, 4 dollars for the bus?_ Sakura would much rather walk everywhere.

Suddenly, a man had emerged from the back room, strong build, white long hair, a suit that screamed _I hide money in my mattress_ , and a cheesy grin.

_It was him, and boy did he look cornier than the photos on the website._

Not wasting a second, the pinkette hopped from her barstool and strode herself all the way to the man, stopping a few inches in front of him with her hands on her hips. The man eyed her up and down before grinning wider, he held his hand out slowly and gave her a subtle wink.

“Well hello, I don’t think I’ve seen you before, _Jiraya_ , and who might you be?” 

Sakura almost scoffed out loud, she answered curtly “Sakura. _Sakura Haruno_ , you’re new employee”

The man immediately retracted his hand and instead clasped them together loudly, singing as he shut his eyes “Oh Sakura!” he chuckled “ _Sakura Sakura Sakura_ ” he chanted in a mantra and Sakura could only stare at the man blankly.

“Your first day right?” he quirked a brow and the dancer nodded quickly.

“Well what are we doing here? Let’s get you all signed up!” he roared as he jutted his finger in the air “Follow me!”

+

_Subtle glances._

Sasuke was becoming a professional at them.

Clubs meant people. All kinds of people, normal, deranged, suspicious, creepy, mysterious and the list went on. They came here to enjoy, to be entertained but little did they know they’d be entertaining Sasuke the most.

When the pinkette had pranced herself into the venue, Sasuke had noticed her, how could he not? Even with neon strobes and loud music, she was as striking and loud as ever. Plus, it had been the first time the bartender had seen anyone wear such an innocent coat at such a place, all the man had been accustomed too was lavish suits and skimpy underwear, a cashmere white coat wasn’t really the vibe here.

_“Asshole”_

It didn’t faze the man at all, people had called him way worse but Sasuke didn’t care, all he cared about was doing his job right, collecting his check, catching the same 2:00 am bus home and sleeping. But he could tell from the tone of her voice she was frustrated, he had smirked internally knowing Jiraya would frustrate the dancer further, his manager was a man of many faces but one who could not tell time for the life of him.

She seemed young, a little _too_ young, but she had gotten through the bouncer so there wasn’t a doubt in his mind she was anything under eighteen.

He had the opportunity to take quick glances at her features, the pinkest of pink hair he had ever laid eyes on contrasting her pale emerald eyes and skin that resembled fine china, in simpler words _why the hell was she here_. Women would usually drag themselves in here for one reason and one reason only, Jiraya.

The man was a player, the literal definition of a man who played women for a living, but he was honest and admitted his faults. There would be a different female clacking her heels in the establishment every night, screaming or crying about something his manager had done, and Jiraya would just flash his smile and calm her down with a coo, one that made Sasuke’s skin crawl but he’d suck it up, anything to get them to shut up _really._

So when Sakura had said she was looking for Jiraya, Sasuke had rolled his eyes and assumed the man had done it yet again, he was just thankful this one wasn’t screaming and bawling, _yet_. She was rather impatient though, even willing to wait at the bar for the older gentlemen and for some reason Sasuke didn’t like that at all. Jiraya had a habit of mixing business and pleasure and the bartender would always have to deal with the worst of it, this time it was an impatient, restless pink-haired brat.

And Sasuke had almost laughed when she asked for his name, did she really think Jiraya was going to take anything she said into consideration? The man loved women, yes, but he knew he’d never find a bartender like Sasuke, his manager wasn’t going to risk one of his most dependable employees for a one-night stand.

But his chuckle had been caught in his throat immediately as Sakura had rid herself from the heavy coat, leaving her in a violet mess of spandex and straps, needless to say it didn’t really leave too much for the imagination.

_Was she a dancer?_

If she was, she had to be a new addition. Sasuke knew all the dancers, there were only a few really so it didn’t take long to get situated with all the employees. It was easier to grow accustomed to the handful of dancers when half of the women would throw themselves at the raven-haired man periodically.

_“Sasuke dear” the brunette whined “Can I have one more shot please?”_

_“Miri, you’ve had enough, go home” Sasuke sighed as he wiped down the counter._

_“Don’t be like that” she cooed softly “You’re a lot handsomer when you smile”_

_“Thank you for reminding me not to smile”_

Most of the women were tall, voluptuous bodies with hair too match, tan and toned and their voices were husky but feminine, the customers would go wild of course, there wasn’t a day where crisp green bills weren’t flying in the air, and Sasuke wouldn’t falter, he’d mind his business, strippers to the men had been alcohol for Sasuke, that was his job after all.

But the girl in front of him tall as she was, was not as voluptuous as the other dancers nor did she have big voluminous curls, she was rather average with a pink straight bob and a slim fit body, so when Sakura had agreed with his hypothesis, Sasuke was somewhat surprised.

But she was gone now, talking to the white-haired man in front of the employee lounge, the only thing remaining an artificial citrus smell, perfume like that would be off-putting for the male, considering he had witnessed a handful of women waltz in with scents that had been way too potent for his liking, but he hadn’t minded the new scent, in a way it complemented the girl.

_“Sakura Sakura Sakura”_ he heard his manager chant across the room.

Sakura.

_How fitting._

+

“Bubblegum”

“Bubblegum?” Sakura quirked a brow before shifting in her seat “Isn’t that a bit _cliché_?”

“Nonsense, it suits you perfectly” the man laughed before flipping through the stack of papers on his desk.

“Oh” she tucked a lock behind her ear “I mean whatever works really, I usually just go by Sakura”

“I suppose that works too, you really do look like a _Sakura_ ”

The office was a stark contrast to the man. Empty to say the least. A wooden desk centered amongst plain white walls and a small chair right in front. The small room had been situated inside what Sakura assumed was some type of employee lounge, a larger room with a sofa, a few kitchen appliances and a television.

“I need you to sign here please” he shoved the sheet in front of her and Sakura quickly inked in her name before sliding the sheet back to the man.

“Well Sakura” he pressed his palms against the desk “Seems like you’re good to go”

“Thank you” she took her bottom lip between her teeth “And sorry for uh— catching an attitude, I just wanted to get to work quickly is all”

“No need to apologize, you’ll learn soon enough time isn’t my best-friend” he chuckled before tucking a pen behind his ear “But if you ever need me, I’ll most likely be out in the venue or in my office, just knock before you enter”

“Will do” Sakura didn’t need to know why she needed to knock, but she was certain she didn’t need to know the reason.

“Any questions?”

“I—” the girl had been cut off by the sound of a sharp creak.

Sakura craned her neck back and was met with what seemed to be another dancer, a pale girl like herself with long dark hair and pale grey eyes, she was slim and wasn’t lacking in the chest department like herself, she was covered head to toe in pink lace and mesh.

“Mr. Jiraya” she spoke softly “Oh—” her eyes fell onto Sakura “Am I interrupting?”

“Hinata!” he stood up “Just who I wanted to see! Come in, Come in!” and Hinata hurried inside the room before shutting the door behind her “Yes? Mr. Jiraya do you need anything?”

“I most certainly do! This right here is _Sakura Haruno_ , she is a new dancer, she just joined today”

Sakura gave the girl a small smile and bowed her head “Pleased to meet you, I’m Sakura”

Hinata mimicked her and introduced herself before Jiraya’s voice boomed again “I need you to show her around, show her the locker areas and where she can freshen up”

“Oh, certainly, I can do that”

“Fantastic” he circled the desk and put a hand on her shoulder “I need to make a quick run, so you know what that means, make sure Sasuke locks up if I’m not back by 2:00 am”

Sakura had completely forgotten about her encounter with the bartender. He was an asshole really, and this was a perfect time to bring up her detest for the man. Half of her wanted to tell her manager that Sasuke was going to screw up business for him, he was the exact opposite of what customer service employees should be, but for some reason the other half of her had told her to keep her mouth shut, she was a new addition of course, rambling about other employees was a risky move on her part.

_Soon, Sasuke, Soon_

“Uh— Ms. Haruno?”

“Oh. Yes. Sorry” Sakura blinked up and noticed her white-haired manager had already vanished, Hinata had been propping the door open for her and Sakura realized her tour was already starting, she sprung up from her chair and followed the girl outside the office into the lounge.

“This is the employee lounge, if you ever want to take a break or eat something you can come here” she pointed at the large fridge next to a round table “Make sure you label your food because some of us like to _‘share’_ without asking”

Sakura chuckled, it seemed like the city dwellers weren’t so keen on sharing, back at her bar all the dancers and employees had just eaten what they could get their hands on, if you weren’t quick or smart enough that sandwich you were saving for your break in the fridge would be gobbled up in less than a second.

The dark haired girl had led her into a different room this time, lockers had littered the walls, a few dancers had already situated themselves on the benches, pulling and tugging at their clothes quickly.

“This is where you can change, especially during the winter it gets rather cold, wearing your work clothes outside is unfavorable so you can just change into it here” Hinata glanced at her before blushing, realizing she had accidentally made a dig at the new dancer.

“Yeah, I’m just stupid cause I’m new to the city” the pinkette rubbed the back of her neck “Are there showers?”

“Yes there are, right down the hall to the left, there are 3 showers, all have running hot water” she smiled before clasping her hands together “Would you like a tour of the venue?”

“I mean I’m going to be working out there right?” Sakura laughed and Hinata only chuckled nervously “Of course”

Sakura had to situate herself to the darkness and strobes once again, the second the girls had exited the locker room they were met with loud chattering and equally as loud music. Hinata’s voice was naturally soft so out here she had practically become inaudible, nonetheless Sakura would just smile and nod.

After introductions to the stage and VIP sections, Hinata had leaned into her ear “Is it okay if I uh— grab a quick drink?” Sakura nodded and she was once again faced with the raven-haired demon himself.

“The regular?” he barely glanced at her, instead he whipped out a martini glass and what seemed to be a rum bottle.

“Yes, the regular” she stammered and turned to Sakura “I apologize Ms. Haruno, I usually don’t drink really—” Sakura waved her hands in front of her and chuckled “It’s quite alright Hinata, and please don’t call me Ms. Haruno, we’re coworkers, call me _Sakura_ ”

Grey-eyes softened and Hinata smiled shyly “Alright, Sakura” she giggled softly before taking a seat and Sakura did the same, propping her elbows on the table before resting her chin on her palms.

Sasuke was annoying. He was annoying because he was handsome. It would be easy to hate him completely if he was unattractive and an asshole, but life was extremely unfair. A face of a Greek God and a personality of an angsty pre-pubescent teen, what a nasty combination really.

Sakura couldn’t help but wonder how the other dancers thought of him. The man would have admirers for sure, and knowing how the dancers back at her hometown were, they’d eat him up on sight. But as far as tonight went, Sakura hadn’t seen any dancers approach the man, aside from a few female customers, he worked in solitude and barely interacted.

_Asshole._

The second Hinata was met with her concoction she downed it in one sip, Sakura widened her eyes but realized the girl beside her was truly the epitome by don’t judge a book by its cover, a timid stripper was what she was, something Sakura was also in her earlier years.

“And for you, _Sakura_ ”

The dancer shifted uncomfortably in her seat, there was something odd about the way her name seeped out from his lips, it was almost as if he was trying to use the new found information against her.

“No—” she cleared her throat “I don’t want anything”

“Sasuke have you met Sakura?” Hinata smiled “She’s new here, I’ve been showing her around”

The man just grunted in response before turning around to busy himself once again, Hinata just hummed and glanced around the venue, Sakura assumed Sasuke’s nature was nothing out of the ordinary.

_That bothered her._

“Hinata! Someone’s calling for you” she heard a loud voice behind her and soon enough the girl beside her had sprung up “Sorry Sakura! I’ll be right back, _don’t move_ ” a quick blush crept up on her cheeks and Sakura immediately knew the girl had been called over for a private dance, probably from a regular.

The pink-haired dancer simply nodded and turned her attention back toward the bar, almost yelping when she was met face to face with a front instead of a back. 

She watched him grab the empty glass and toss it in a bin beside him, Sakura didn’t know why but her curiosity had sparked watching the man work once again.

“How long have you been doing this for?”

“As long as I can remember” he replied curtly, before grabbing a rag from behind him.

“Yes, but how many months? Years?”

“Are you questioning my credentials?”

“No—” she rolled her eyes “I’m just curious”

“This establishment has been running for 5 years, I’ve been bartending for 9, you do the math”

Sakura frowned before jutting her eyebrows, if what he was saying was true, Sasuke was definitely experienced, bartenders only really needed a year or two up their sleeve to be considered masters.

“I would expect your drinks to taste like heaven then” she teased “but I bet they don’t”

But to her surprise, Sasuke didn’t bite the bait, instead he looked up and quirked a brow “How long have you been stripping for?”

The dancer blinked before counting the numbers in her head, she bit her lip “Maybe, like 4 years?”

“So a while”

“I suppose” she shrugged “Why?”

“I would expect your dancing to turn heads then” he clicked his tongue “ _but I bet they don’t_ ”


	3. Tomatoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Thank you for comments & feedback!

_Frigid polished metal_

Sakura winces at the icy sensation against her back, nonetheless she wiggled her hips subtly before dropping down again, legs parted with her hands trailing above her. Sakura isn’t the best stripper out there, in fact she casually recycles the same few moves, but it works for her, she knows what looks good on her.

The lights flicker onto her, _blue, pink, green_ so she changes pace, she flips around and grips the silver rod, making sure to sway her hips this time, she throws her head back and lets the vibrations guide her as she dips down once more only to be met with a few cheers and murmurs.

Sakura tries extra hard today, she tells herself it’s because it’s her second day here, she wants to leave a good impression but more importantly she wants to collect as much money as possible, but her mind is fixated on the raven-haired man, the asshole bartender who had underestimated her, something in her dances to prove him wrong.

Even though they meet eyes occasionally as she switches positions she assumes it’s because of the bars location, the counter is propped right behind the stage, so Sakura concludes Sasuke can’t look anywhere else but forward.There are times where customers are huddled by the bar, swooning and cheering for her so she turns around and gives them what they want, kneeling on the ground, threading her fingers in her hair only to sensually drop them to her sides and down her thighs, the cheering gets louder.   
  
When she looks up again, Sasuke is staring at her, that God forsaken glass and rag in his hand, he narrows his eyes on her and Sakura can only bite her lip and challenge his gaze, when the lights flicker pink and yellow onto the counter she can see him clearly for the first time that night, and his stare is indifferent. Amongst the thousands of hungry and lustful eyes, his remains the outlier.

_This bothers Sakura_ , but she doesn’t know why. 

She snaps her head down and spots Hinata, signaling her to take her break and so Sakura does, her legs and arms feel numb as she hops off the stage.

“You really are amazing Sakura” the timid girl smiles at her and the dancer returns her smile before swimming through the crowd to get to the employee lounge.

She feels a pair of eyes on her.

Sakura is really getting tired of eating peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches now.

Ever since Ino had helped the girl move in the only food available at her new abode had been jam, peanut butter and bread. It was simple and convenient to carry around so she had thought she would consume the sandwich for the next week or so until she could go to the bank on Friday and withdraw some cash.

Sakura tries to come up with a list in her head, she misses her home-cooked meals but the girl knows one second in the kitchen and she’d burn the whole building down. She settles to create simpler dishes like pasta or salads. She had been craving a salad ever since she’d spotted one in the lounge fridge, a perfect bowl filled with leafy greens and cherry tomatoes, topped with some kind of island dressing. It had crossed her mind that the bowl could have been Sasuke’s, the bastard seemed like the type to cook his own home-made healthy meals, maybe that’s why he always had a stick up his ass, he probably never ate comforting, greasy fast-food.

The door creaked and Sakura snapped her head back.

_Speak of the devil._

+

Sasuke hadn’t spotted the pink-haired dancer on the couch, instead a familiar waft of lemon and oranges had clouded the lounge, he turned his head and found her leaning against the arm-rest. She looked exhausted to say the least, what was once pale opaque skin had been glistening in sweat, her hair was flushed damp against her cheeks and forehead and he could almost notice the slight heave in her chest.

_Tsk_ , that’s what she got for over-exerting herself.

Dancers were products of shock value. New customers would watch in awe with their jaws hanging, they’d throw wads of cash and cheer like it was the best thing they’d ever seen, kids at a candy shop _really_. But Sasuke had been working here for years, he knew the routines, the moves, the tactics, he had memorized the way they moved and had picked up on their styles.

_Lazy, recycled, unmotivated_

But Sakura was not lazy _nor_ did it seem like she was unmotivated.

Sasuke immediately noticed the girl had danced with every part of her body, dancers only used certain assets like their hips or rear, but the pink-haired girl would use everything she could, arms would dance around the pole while her hips worked their own circular motion, every time the beat switched her head would be thrown back exposing more milky white skin. 

It was different, and Sasuke didn’t really like different all that much so he made it his mission to study her movements, her routines, her style so it would become regular to him, so he wouldn’t be so affected by a new peculiar sensation.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud snort and chuckle, he craned his neck to the sofa and found Sakura with a hand covering her mouth, he quirked a brow at her.

“Sorry I just—” she snickered softly “I knew that was yours”

“What are you going on about” he huffed and returned his attention to his untouched salad, the man had been so deep in thought he hadn’t realized 10 minutes had already flown by and he really didn’t trust Naruto with bar duty for more than 5.

“Your salad, I knew it was yours”

“Amazing” he muttered as he stuck his fork in the bowl, it was quite odd that the girl had just been at his throat a day ago, even willing to collect his name for a complaint, but here she was attempting to make conversation with chuckles and giggles.

_Tsk, annoying_

“I knew it was yours because it’s all neat and proper like you” he heard her click her tongue “In simpler terms, it’s boring”

“Hn” he wouldn’t entertain her any longer, it had only been a couple of minutes and Sakura was already starting to annoy the living hell out of him. All he wanted was to eat his _damn_ salad in peace, instead he found himself inhaling artificial perfume while being compared to a salad.

_He didn’t like her._

+

Sakura didn’t know why but Sasuke was amusing.

The bartender was still every fowl name in the book, an asshole, a bastard, arrogant, condescending and anything else of that nature. But he was _amusing._

So the pink-haired dancer found herself involuntarily prancing over to him, situating herself on top of the round table only to rest on her palms and swing her legs softly. She had noticed him tense up at first, his brows jutted and his fork remained still in his hand, nonetheless he refused to look up at her.

“Why bartending?” Sakura didn’t really care about small talk all that much, but she had been curious why a man so prim and proper had fallen into an alcoholic business, if she hadn’t known she’d assume Sasuke to be the CEO of some large business firm or maybe an author, something a little more _professiona_ l and _classy,_ the thought of him slinging glasses would’ve never crossed her mind.

“Why do you care” he sighed before popping a fork filled of leafy greens in his mouth.

“Because I’m curious”

“Well stop being curious”

The dancer frowned before and worded her question differently, hoping to get a different outcome “Why alcohol?”

Sasuke couldn’t help but scoff “You’re making it seem like I’m some alcoholic”

“Well are you?”

“No”

“You just don’t seem like the bartending kind of guy ya’know?” she swung her legs harder and Sasuke hissed “Before you break the table, can I at least finish my food?” Sakura smiled before keeping herself still “So will you answer my question?”

“It seems like all you’ve done today is compare me to a salad and discredit my profession, what if I told you, you didn’t seem like a stripper?”

“Then I’d be happy” she chuckled “Who wants to be compared to a stripper?”

The man grunted and resumed consuming the bowl in front of him, Sakura took it upon herself to carry on the conversation “It’s not like this is my dream job ya’know? I actually wanted to become a nurse, I studied really hard in high-school, applied to programs and even got into two” she continued “But tuition was expensive as hell, like a lot of _fucking_ money, my parents couldn’t afford it and neither could I” a sigh escaped her lips “that’s when I realized we weren’t as financially stable as I thought, I needed money, fast money, so here I am”

When Sakura turned to look at Sasuke she was surprised when their eyes met, he had been watching her, his expression undecodable with his lips forming a thin pursed line “Sad story”

The dancer couldn’t tell if the man had spoken with sarcasm or remorse, either way it had been the most she had gotten out of Sasuke so she smiled softly before shrugging “That’s life I suppose”

“This isn’t my dream job either”

“Oh?” Sakura quirked a brow “Then why are you bartending?”

“Because I don’t mind it”

“What’s your dream job then?” she leaned in and Sasuke only scooted his chair away “I don’t really have one”

“What? _Everyone_ has a dream job”

“Excep _t me_ ”

“It’s hard to believe you, maybe mixing drinks is your dream job” she tapped her chin with her finger “It only makes sense”

“Is that what you think bartending is? Mixing drinks?” he questioned her only for Sakura to nod hesitantly “I mean is there really more to it?”

“I suppose stripping is just a fancy word for saying ‘ _socially acceptable slutty behavior’_ ” his lips curled into a small smirk.

Sakura suddenly felt her body grow warmer, her cheeks were glistening red under her a sheet of condensation and she could’ve swore she heard a dark chuckle escape his lips. It was common for society to deem stripping as a trashy profession but she had expected more from the bartender, a man who had been working at this establishment for years should be socially aware that stripping was just much more than girls dancing naked, it was an _art_.

“It’s an _art_ ” she voiced out loud “It’s not ‘ _socially acceptable slutty behavior’_ ”

“Oh please enlighten me on how semi-naked girls shaking their asses is an _art_ ”

She leaned in closer, pressing both palms on the table, her entire body had situated itself on the table now “ _Dancing_ is about emotion” she curled her lips “It’s about baring yourself completely for your audience, letting them see you at your most vulnerable position” she glanced at the man who had now fixed his gaze on her, his salad long forgotten “It’s about freeing your mind about all your thoughts, concerns, and insecurities and letting your body guide you”

They were merely inches away now, his eyes had gone darker, almost black pools of emotion that Sakura just couldn’t get herself to decipher. The tension was thick, the only sounds had been their faint breathing. The dancer pushed further, until their noses had barely touched.

“Dancing is _sex_ ”

She glanced down at his lips, still as they were she noticed the small twitch, his shoulders had completely tensed up and Sakura had just wanted to taste him once, to run her hands across his shoulders and down his chest, she’d use her fingers to trace over his sharp features, she’d teach him how to feel, how to _let go_.

Sakura almost widened her eyes when she found the man blinking down at her own two lips. The silence was aggravating but comforting.

“Oh Sakura” she heard the faint voice creep up behind them and Sasuke immediately retracted, Sakura could only do the same “Ah Hinata” she slipped away from the wooden surface and approached the other dancer.

“I—” she swallowed harshly “Just wanted to see if you wanted to give a private session with me— you don’t have to! It’s—”

“I’d love to, let me just throw away my trash and I’ll meet you outside” she flashed a small smile and the busty-girl nodded before hurrying out.

Sakura didn’t know if Hinata had read the room correctly, but judging from her reaction she potentially had.

The pink-haired dancer didn’t know why, she didn’t know how, or when but Sasuke had enticed her, it could be purely sexual and it probably was, but the urge was there. His frigid and indifferent nature caused a mysterious film to wash over him, a film Sakura wanted to explore further.

It was foolish of her to expect the same from Sasuke, as much sexual tension as there was, she had probably misread the entire situation, the man was probably scowling at her this very moment, but she didn’t care nor did she want to. She was a dancer, sexual and flirty by nature, if anything she’d just use that as her excuse, and Sasuke was merely her next interest.

“Sorry” she turned around and found the man standing a few inches in front of her, the tension had returned again, both stood in silence for what seemed to be a couple of seconds before the raven-haired man smirked.

“It seems like you have a job to do right now, or should I say some _art_ to make” he walked past her, their shoulders barely brushing and Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat.

He was aggravating, despicable, and brash, but why was he so _enticing_?


	4. Curiosity and Cocktails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy~ A little longer update! Thanks so much for all the reviews and feedback, I plan to upload the epilogue to The Tutor tomorrow in addition to another update for this story.

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday_

Today was Friday, and boy was business bustling. Sakura wasn’t surprised, Friday would be the day men that were cooped up in their offices from 9:00 am to 5:00 pm would roll into the club hoping to unwind, some single some married. At first, it had bothered the dancer, she’d frown when she’d spot a familiar gold or silver band on their finger, even going as far as to ask them what the hell they were doing trying to grope and mingle with dancers when they had a family waiting at home. But sooner or later Sakura realized it wasn’t really her business, she came here to dance, and whether single or married, money was money.

“I love Fridays” another dancer that was introduced to her as TenTen sighed out happily as she tugged on her latex one piece. The brunette was different from Hinata, she was a lot more outspoken and a bit of a hothead. TenTen had been like her, a dancer fresh out of high-school, she moved to Konoha not long ago hoping she’d find her big break in the daunting city.

_‘I don’t plan to dance forever’ she’d state proudly “I just need some money to open up my business’_

_‘And if you’re wondering, I plan to sell pottery, I’m really good at it, clay, metal, hell anything that’s malleable I can conquer’_

It was rather refreshing hearing the brunette had plans in the future, as much as Sakura loved shaking her ass for money she knew she didn’t want to do this forever. Soon she’d be wrinkly, with aching joints and severe back-pain, and I’m sure no one wanted to see her sixty-year old self twirl on a pole, she cringed at the thought.

But nursing was out of reach at this point, it had been too late and she had lost motivation for her childhood profession. It pained her slightly, knowing she’d scramble for cash after her stripping gig, probably settling for a part-time job at a fast-food spot or something.

She had recalled her conversation with Sasuke, he had mentioned bartending wasn’t his ideal profession but he was rather content with it. Maybe she needed a similar attitude, dancing wasn’t making her six figures but it was definitely paying the bills so she couldn’t complain.

“Oh and did I ever tell you about Neji?” Sakura blinked and saw two-brunette twin buns in her field of vision, she immediately cocked her head and raised a brow “Neji?”

“ _Oh my gosh”_ the dancer swooned “Neji” she put two palms in front of her “He’s like _hot_ ” she bit her lip “Like hot, hot, he’s the other bartender that works here— he only does it part-time though”

“Oh” The pinkette hadn’t realized there was another bartender at their establishment, she had only witnessed Sasuke behind the bar the entire week, she wondered how different this Neji fellow was, was he as cold and heartless as the raven-haired man or was he welcoming and warmer? “When does he work?”

“Saturdays and Sundays” she sighed “I hate coming here on the weekend but if it means I get to see him and make some extra cash then _hey_ ” she clicked her tongue “ _Works for me_ ”

Sakura giggled and folded her arms across her chest “Why don’t you make a move? You seem to like him a lot if you’re willing to come here on your free-time”

TenTen buried her face in her hands and groaned “I’ve tried!” she whined louder “Literally— so many times! I come by the bar and hang around until he makes conversation with me and even then he just seems so closed off and uninterested—sort of like Sasuke but minus the asshole”

It seems like Sasuke had a reputation. She didn’t know why, but a part of her felt better that the man hadn’t displayed his indifferent nature specifically to her, it seemed like he was an asshole to everyone. It was time for her to accept that was just who he was, and he’d probably never change. The bartenders behavior hadn’t been an inconvenience to her like it had been on Monday, in fact Sakura had fully accepted that Sasuke was nothing more than an enigma, an enigma who had disguised itself as a beautiful, raven-haired man.

Her thoughts had been gnawing at her mind the past couple of days, she had been torn in two for simpler terms, where one half of her brain had wanted to unravel the mystery behind Sasuke Uchiha, figure out all his in’s and out’s, find out all his vulnerabilities and examine whether or not the man was putting up a façade just to save face. But the other half of her knew none of this should really concern her, she was a dancer and he was a bartender, each had a job to do, whether coworkers, friends, or enemies she should never mix business with pleasure.

It was just unfortunate Sakura’s business was literally _pleasure_.

“Anyways, have your eye on _anyone_?” the other girl wriggled her brows “I know there aren’t a lot of _guys_ here but some of them are hot” she glanced back at Hinata who had just taken a seat on the bench “Hinata over here has a thing for the new server”

“TenTen!” Hinata gasped and turned away “I don’t— really—stop feeding her lies”

“Oh come on! We all know it, you literally faint every time he passes by” she rolled her eyes “I don’t really know what you see in him, he’s clumsy, loud and all he does is stare at the dancers”

“He’s not as clumsy as you think—and I don’t like him!” the dark-haired girl stood up abruptly and ran into the rest-room, leaving TenTen and Sakura to giggle amongst themselves.

“She _totally_ does” the brunette shrugged “But how about you?”

If Sakura said no she wouldn’t be lying.

Sure Sasuke had caught her eye but did she have a heart-wrenching middle-school crush on him? Absolutely not. If anything, it was purely sexual like she had mentioned. She wasn’t going to deny the fact the bartender was hot, in fact gorgeous, he was everything a woman would want in a man physically from his sharp, dark orbs all the way down to his toned physique. But that’s all it was, sexual.

“ _Eh_ ” Sakura closed her locker before shoving her bag into the metal compartment “I mean—not particularly”

“That doesn’t sound like a _no_ ” TenTen leaned in “So there is someone?”

“Telling you won’t really change anything, plus I’m sure it’s just fascination more than anything”

“ _Of course_ it won’t change anything” the brunette dancer scoffed “It’s just girl-gossip, it’s all I do to keep myself sane here ya’know”

Sakura bit her lip “Well I think Sasuke—” she winced at the hard squeal, TenTen had already sprung up from her seat “Sasuke! You like _Sasuke_?”

“What—no I don’t _like_ him, he’s just—” she was cut off again, this time by the brunettes wide smirk “Oh yes you do Sakura, you _totally_ dig him”

The pink-haired dancer blushed a faint pink and sighed loudly “He’s just—” her eyes trailed around the room “ _Different,_ ya’know?”

“By different you mean a total prick right?”

“Yeah, that too” Sakura couldn’t help the snicker that escaped her lips “I actually hated him at first, he was a total asshole to me Monday, but I don’t know, he’s become more of a curiosity than anything”

“He’s definitely good-looking but—” the girl shivered “He’s a bit _off_ ”

“That’s where my curiosity stems from—anyways I’d love to stay and chat but I got a job to do and so do you” Sakura placed her hands on her hips “And today is Friday which means more men that want to throw away their money”

“It also means more time Sasuke gets to spend ogling you” TenTen dipped her head back into the locker before Sakura could let out a strangled groan.

“I don’t like him” she breathed out “ _Really_ ”

“ _Whatever you say_ ” 

+

It was a challenge not to focus on the blob of pink making its way through the crowd, amongst the neon strobes that flashed across the venue, she stood out like a sore thumb, it was annoying to say the least.

This time she was covered head to toe with black, a skimpy two piece that was more mesh than anything else had outlined her figure, Sasuke was furious at himself for concentrating that diligently he could pinpoint the specific fabric. Her hair was curled lightly, bouncing barely above her shoulders, she’d stumble here and there because there was really no one capable of walking in 6 inch heels no matter how long you’ve been doing this for.

He wondered how tall she was without them.

She was accompanied by TenTen, that loud-obnoxious loud-mouth. The brunette was everything Sasuke didn’t like, out-spoken, out-going, and she didn’t seem to pick up on context clues very much. She’d slouch onto one of the bar-stools and attempt to make conversation about the weather, why she only made 500.00 dollars that day, politics and everything else Sasuke didn’t care about, he’d grunt and hope she’d get the memo to leave but it would never happen, so he’d be stuck listening to her ramblings for another hour or so.

Not to mention, the girl had been annoyingly obsessed with his co-worker. It was obvious, really. When it came to big events, Sasuke and Neji had to work together behind the counter, it would be impossible for a single bartender to tend to a couple of hundred people. These events would then entail watching her twin-buns bounce in the air, as she pranced herself to the counter.

Neji wouldn’t really give her the time of day, this made Sasuke rather content, like himself, Neji was diligent when it came to his job, he wouldn’t bat an eye when it came to the dancers or any other woman who jumped on him, it was refreshing to know the raven-haired bartender wasn’t the only one who just wanted to collect their check and hit the road running.

Sasuke couldn’t help but wonder if Sakura had already fawned over someone at their club. There weren’t a lot of options to choose from, besides himself, the clutz Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Jiraya, men were scarce.

“Earth to Sasuke?” he blinked and found two hands waving across his face, as he focused his vision he saw the loose pink curls bounce slightly in front of him and he couldn’t help but curse internally that the girl had caught him off guard.

“Can I help you” it was more of a statement than a question, and Sasuke couldn’t help but smile triumphally when he saw her lips tug down into a frown.

Sakura was the kind of girl to wear her emotions on her sleeve, she was vibrant, care-free, and everything else Sasuke wasn’t. The pinkette and brunette dancers were similar in a way, but there was something about Sakura that had been a tad bit different, Sasuke just couldn’t put his finger on it.

It had taken the man approximately 5 cold showers to rid the image of the new dancer propped up onto the table, inches away from him, talking about _sex_ and all the other nonsense she had tainted him with. She was bold, she was not afraid and for some reason that made Sasuke uncomfortable.

“Can I have a cock-tail?” she pressed her front against the counter until her chest had been flush over the edge and Sasuke had to mentally shoot himself in the foot for even glancing at her direction for a second.

He had seen breasts as big as they could possibly be, sometimes dancers would come in small floral pasties that barely covered their nipples or they’d wear fishnet tops and nothing else. Sasuke didn’t notice nor did he care very much.

But here Sakura was, barely a C-cup, eliciting some-type of a reaction out of him.

“Hn? Did you hear me?” she waved her hand again and Sasuke hissed “Yes, Yes I heard you, I know you’re the only idiot who drinks cocktails at this hour”

“I can’t handle straight liquor!” she protested “Besides, your concoctions taste like furniture-polish”

“I’d rather drink furniture polish than your sugar-water” he pulled out a martini glass and turned around to fish for strawberry syrup.

His mentor had once told him you could tell a lot about a person based on their drink of choice and Sasuke hadn’t believed him until he met Sakura. He learned the pinkette couldn’t handle straight alcohol, in fact she’d throw up at just a couple of shots. Therefore, the girl only drank cocktails, strawberry and pineapple syrup with a shot of rum. Sasuke scowled at her, explaining to her that she might as well just drink fruit punch because that’s what the drink was essentially.

He had made her 20 of the same mix within the past four days, the bartender had recommended she’d try a different cocktail mix, coconut and blueberry with a hint of gin and Sakura would whine and groan so Sasuke stopped asking all together.

“I like your strawberry and pineapple _thingy_ though, it’s really good and I’ll just drink that forever”

“My strawberry and pineapple _thingy_ is called a tropical bohemian cocktail, and if alcohol could be given to minors I’m sure 5 year old’s could drink it”

Sasuke didn’t care much about what customers thought of his mixes. He’d hear that he was the best-bartender in town, his mojitos were second to none, but then he’d hear that he was average at best, nothing special, and if anything he watered down his drinks too much.

But a small part of him couldn’t help but smile when Sakura would down her cock-tail and sigh happily, or when she’d lean into the counter to study his process, annoying as it was he’d even enjoy the girl when she pestered him about his recipe every night.

“ _Mmm_ ” she moaned softly “Sasuke you have to tell me how you make it!”

“With alcohol” he smirked before leaning back against the shelf “I’m surprised you didn’t know”

“Ha. Ha. _Very funny_ ” she took another sip before setting her glass down “You could teach me how to make it that way you get to do a little community service and I don’t have to keep pestering you for the drink every night”

“Community service? I’m doing a service right now making you the same damn drink three times every damn night”

She giggled before leaning in closer “Exactly, you teach me and then I make it myself and then we’re all happy” she flashed a wide grin and Sasuke hated himself when he caught himself smiling back softly.

“How would I even be able to teach you?” he quirked a brow “Not saying I will, because I’d rather work two shifts back to back then be stuck with you for another hour or so—” he paused when he saw her roll her eyes “—but it would be impossible considering I have a job to do and you have your ass—”

Sakura sent him a glare and the man immediately corrected himself “Oh pardon me, you have _art_ to make”

“I had a feeling you’d say that” she cleared her throat “Well I actually have a cocktail starter kit at my house—before you judge me it was a gift okay!” she held her hands in the air “I didn’t want it nor have I ever used it, but I might as well since I like them so much”

Sasuke was trying to process whether or not the girl had just asked him to come over to her house for a cocktail lesson, either way he wouldn’t do it. Working five days a week on your feet wasn’t simple so the man adored the weekend where he could stay in bed and watch tv all day.

He wasn’t about to pass up a day’s worth of relaxation to help his ditzy pink-haired coworker make a simple cocktail.

“I don’t know if you’d feel comfortable with—” she took her bottom lip between her teeth and again the bartender had to curse himself for letting his eyes wander to her lips “Coming over to my house, I mean I don’t live far from here—and I think there’s a bus that— wait but I know the bus is expensive and you seem like a cheapskate so you probably don’t want to pay for it even though you buy 14 dollar salads everyday—”

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at her as she rambled on. Usually, he’d make somewhat of an effort to pay attention to her but he couldn’t help but focus on her eyes, she was wearing less make-up today, what was once two dark coal lines outlining her waterline and eyelid had been a faint shade of orange. 

Apples. Or maybe Emeralds. Something _like that_. Sasuke had never seen green eyes before, or for lack of a better statement, he had never seen a green as concentrated as hers. They had been glossy, almost as if she was going to start bawling her eyes out right then and there, but when Sasuke tuned back into the conversation her lips were tugged into a soft smile and she was talking about a story of some sort that involved her attempting to make a salad, from the way her smile turned into a frown he had assumed she failed. She’d flicker her emerald orbs to him, the bottles behind him, glasses on the counter, and then at her lap, and that had been the routine.

She was annoying.

Sasuke was mad he had considered taking her up on her offer.

+

_Green, Green, Green_

Sheets of green had been flying around the air all night and Sakura was beginning to think maybe moving to the city wasn’t a bad idea after all.

Her legs had been tangled around the pole, half her torso bent backwards only so she could spin around and earn cheers from the crowd. From her time here, she had learned it didn’t take much to impress city folk. TenTen and Hinata had expressed to her that her routines and moves were jaw-dropping and sporadic, something they’d never seen before and Sakura just quirked a brow and shrugged, this is what she knew.

She only got the memo when she witnessed her other fellow coworkers on stage. They’d wiggle their hips and hug the pole before doing a split or something similar and that would be their entire rotation. What shocked the pinkette the most was the fact the crowd would eat it all up, they’d earn cheers, whistles, and soon enough cash would surround them.   
  
Sakura was beginning to think she didn’t need to try as hard, why should she? If she could get 800.00 dollars every night by just swaying her hips once or twice around the pole, hell, she’d be as stiff as she needed to be.

But the thoughts and doubts would exit where they had entered when she’d feel his stare on her.

He’d always watch her if he wasn’t busy serving drinks, even when she couldn’t see him, she had felt the orbs pierce into the back of her head.

The dancer didn’t know why she’d try so hard when she could feel his gaze, but she did. It would be like acrobats really. Her legs would swing around the pole and her head was thrown back erotically. Once or twice she would become dizzy at the repetitive rotation so she’d plop herself back on the ground before running her hands all over her as her hips swayed sensually to the beat.

And when she had turned around to face the bar, she’d only work harder, making sure to climb onto the pole once again, her arms would be her support and when she was comfortable and situated her legs would part, giving the crowd and Sasuke an excellent view of what was in between them.

At first, his eyes wouldn’t leave hers, no matter what position or move she’d bust the man just wouldn’t budge. It wasn’t until Wednesday when she finally saw his gaze falter slightly, before his dark pools dipped down to take in her bottom half, he’d spend his time on her toned thighs and calves and Sakura would feel a little mischievous so she’d part them earning the man to widen his eyes at the new sight, which was usually a flimsy dark piece of fabric bunched up in between her inner thighs.

Sakura was relieved to confirm Sasuke was indeed a straight, hot-blooded male at the end of the day.

“Strawberry and Pineapp—” Sakura paused as she saw the man dig up a glass from behind him and set it in front of her “You already had one on standby?” she couldn’t bite down her smile.

“How could I not? You order it after every routine, I would be stupid not to assume”

“Diligent” she mused before taking a sip of her regular.

“It’s busy today isn’t it?” she spoke out again and Sasuke only grunted before grabbing a rag to wipe down the counter.

“I made a decent amount today” Sasuke almost choked on air when he looked up only to witness Sakura reach into her top to pull out crumpled bills, the girl picked up on his reaction and quirked a brow “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just not a common sight” he turned away so she wouldn’t see his faint blush “A bit of class goes a long way”

Sakura scoffed “Oh please, this is how we did it back home” she counted the bills quietly and the man turned back to watch “Maybe you can finally tip me for all the cocktails I’ve made you”

“Tip you?”

“Yes, you know a common courtesy” he rolled his eyes.

“I can tip you” her innocent smile turned almost devilish “Just not in cash”

She saw Sasuke clam up almost instantly, his lips twitched slightly and Sakura was beginning to think he would break sooner than she thought “What’s wrong, you wouldn’t refuse a tip from me right?” she flickered her eyes innocently and leaned in “Right, Sasuke?”

“I—” he had stammered for the first time “I only accept cash” she heard him hiss softly “I don’t accept any other form of payment”

“Aw, really?” Sakura whined and pressed herself closer “Not even if I try really hard?”

“No, _God_ , backup” he backed away himself until his back was met with the shelf “Go count your money and leave me be so I can tidy up”

“Fine” she downed her drink and pushed the glass forward “See ya’ Monday” she bit her lip “Let me know if you’re willing to teach me, I promise I’ll be a good student”

“Leave Sakura” Sasuke didn’t bother looking up at the dancer, Sakura decided she’d accept his request and with a small giggle and wave her pink curls had bounced away from his sight.

She couldn’t help but smile widely and she turned back to see the man gripping the edge of the counter, head hung low.

 _Watch out_ , Sasuke Uchiha.


	5. Favors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay really funny story, I added this chapter onto my other story (The Tutor) and I went back to try and re-read it and I realized it wasn't here and then I'm like fuck did I add it to another one, needless to say I was scared some of my readers from that story were gonna be like tf? 
> 
> Anyways! I'm stupid but here is a shortish chapter! Thank you for all the feedback and comments I read every single one!

“What’s the occasion Jiraya?” a man with a low-ponytail removed the pick from his teeth and rolled his eyes. Sakura assumes this is Shikamaru, one of the security personnel at the venue. TenTen had mentioned the man once or twice, apparently he was a total deadbeat, the brunette questioned how someone so lazy could be in charge of safety but Jiraya had entrusted the man, Sakura was beginning to think her boss didn’t know how to hire the right people.

She glanced at Sasuke, the bartender had stood a few feet away from her, leaning against the wall. He looked just as uninterested as Shikamaru, except his eyes remained focused on their boss, barely giving anyone else in the room as much as a glance.

“I was getting to that Shikamaru” their boss smiled widely and laced his fingers together.

The dancer had just finished getting dressed for the night when Hinata had told her and TenTen Jiraya had called all the employee’s for what seems to be a monthly meeting. There were only a few of them, but his office was rather tiny, making the tight enclosure nearly crowded.

“First, I’d like to address that tomorrow we’re supposed to have a bachelor party—” the man was cut off with loud groans and murmurs and Sakura didn’t know why the mention of a bachelor party would elicit such a reaction. She leaned into Hinata’s ear “What’s the deal? Do bachelor parties suck or something?”

“Not necessarily, it’s just they usually end up trashing the place and not to mention some of them can be rather disrespectful to the dancers, one tried to uh— you know with me even though I clearly stated the rules and standards of the club”

“That’s awful” Sakura frowned and brought her gaze back on Jiraya. She knew just how rowdy and vile some customers could be, the dancer had experienced the worst of it, from disrespectful comments to full fledge assault.

“I know, I know” the white-haired man sighed “But these people seem classier, even paid to rent the entire venue out from 7:00 pm to 1:00 am, so I assume they’ll be on their best behavior”

“They better be or else I’ll whoop their asses!” TenTen crossed her arms across her chest and huffed “I don’t want a repeat from last time”

“I have to agree” Shikamaru spoke up “It took 3 of my bouncers to throw those guys out”

“I’m sure this time will be different, so I expect all of you to be on time tomorrow and also on your best behavior and yes, that means you too twin buns”

TenTen scoffed out loud and turned away “I am always on my best behavior”

Jiraya could only chuckle “Oh that reminds me—” his eyes snapped to the pink-haired dancer and Sakura blinked a few times before he continued “I hope you all had the chance to meet our new addition, she’s been here for about a week now, Sakura Haruno”

Sakura felt her face heat up as the stares bored into her from every angle, one gaze in particular had sent shivers down her spine, hesitantly turning her head, she confirmed that Sasuke had indeed been looking her way, a small smirk sporting across his face.

“I like your hair!” she heard a girl holler, it happened to be another one of the dancers, Temari, a dirty blonde who she had bumped into previously. Unlike Hinata and TenTen, Temari was intimidating, she spoke with a strong tone and would not take shit from anyone, not even Jiraya.

“Thanks” she tucked a pink lock behind her ear and Jiraya spoke up again “Unique isn’t it? I actually wanted to call her bubblegum, I feel like it would suit her“

The bubblegum haired girl internally cursed her boss out for embarrassing her in front of her coworkers, she turned her head to the side once again to find Sasuke’s eyes still glued onto her, this time his lips moved to mouth something to her, she narrowed her eyes to focus on his words.

_“Bubblegum? Really?”_

She smiled softly before replying “ _I know I hate it, thank God he didn’t make it stick”_

_“I don’t know it kind of suits you”_

_“Shut up”_

_“Okay bubblegum”_ his lips curled and Sakura stuck her fist in the air to signify she’d physically fight Sasuke if he ever thought of calling her such a thing.

“So what’s the deal with the last bachelor party?” Sakura traced the rim of her glass with her finger and peered up at a busy Sasuke who was preparing all the glasses and bottles they’d be serving for the night.

“It was bad”

“Yeah I get that” she rolled her eyes and pondered on how clueless the raven-haired man was, he spoke so minimalistic it had drove her wild sometimes. But there was something about his tone and style that was somewhat comforting, he spoke when he needed to and that was that, sometimes they’d exchange small jokes and digs and it had warmed her heart to know they had developed some type of a friendship, if Sasuke had even considered her a _friend_.

“Just a couple of idiotic men who thought they could do whatever they wanted, didn’t matter anyway since they got kicked out within a minute”

“Oh” Sakura glanced back down at her pink drink “I know that all too well”

Sasuke grunted and Sakura knew that was his way of telling her he understood so she continued “One time, when I was working at my old bar, this man who was maybe in his 40’s or 50’s approached me as I was walking home” she let a tired sigh escape her lips “He grabbed my wrist and insisted I get in his car and I—” her lips had tugged into a small frown when she had peered up to find Sasuke at the other end of the bar counter serving drinks.

Sakura might have been convinced the man had gotten closer to her over the past week, but she happened to forget he was still an _A grade asshole_.

+

Sasuke couldn’t hear her from the other end of the bar.

No, he didn’t _want_ to hear her.

He had seen it all really, drunktards stumbling their way into the club spewing profanity from their lips, some tried to weasel their way onto the stage, trying to grab or tug the dancers down and Sasuke would just smirk when Shikamaru and his team would fling them outside. On extreme occasions, he had witnessed something like Sakura’s story, where TenTen had been arguing with a customer in the parking lot who had demanded she give him a private show, needless to say Sasuke had stepped in and the man probably wouldn’t be returning to their club.

It shouldn’t be a surprise to him, Sakura was a fairly attractive young woman and it didn’t help she was a dancer, she’d run into dangerous situations.

But the raven-haired man didn’t want to imagine the vibrant, bubbly girl helpless. Sakura was a strong woman who hadn’t been afraid to stand her ground to him just a week ago, to imagine her powerless and vulnerable set something off in his brain.

So frankly, he wouldn’t give her the chance to finish that story.

“Sasuke”

“Sasuke”

He sighed and tried to focus on the metal shaker in his hands, although his gaze had narrowed down on the object he could still see a blur of pink through the corner of his eye and he knew Sakura was persistent, she wouldn’t stop her mantras anytime soon.

“ _Sas-ke_ ”

“ _Pay attention to me_ ” he heard her whine from the other side of the bar and the man couldn’t help but smile internally. Sakura had such contrasting sides to her, the woman who had been on stage had been drastically different from the girl he was talking to now.

He didn’t mind it, he thought it was sort of _cute_. 

“If I do will you shut up?”

“Maybe” she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth “Maybe not, I guess you’ll just have to make me shut up”

Instantly, a surge of tension shot down his back, he squared his shoulders and snapped his eyes to her, trying to search for answers, answers that he knew he would never find because Sakura was good at playing these little word games. It was expected, she was a stripper, flirty and sensual by nature, many dancers at the venue had played the same tricks on him and he wouldn’t even glance their direction but Sakura—Sakura had a way of spilling such lewd words ever so innocently, it was driving Sasuke into insanity.

He _hated_ her.

“By the way, what do you say about cocktail lessons?” Sasuke was relieved she had changed the subject, the man was on the verge of breaking into a cold sweat if she kept spewing nonsense.

“I say—” he hummed softly “In your dreams”

“ _Aw c’mon_ that cocktail kit in my cabinet is getting dusty, just one lesson _please_ ”

“Why are you so adamant on this? Do you like my mix that much?” Sasuke already knew the answer to that question considering the girl had downed a total of 4 drinks in the span of 1 hour.

“I do, also it would help us bond” she smiled softly “Don’t you agree?”

“No”

“What if I give you something in exchange?”

“What could _you_ possibly give me in exchange?”

“I don’t know” she batted her eyelashes “What do _you_ want?”

Sasuke felt his throat go dry, he had no one to blame but himself this time, he walked right into her trap and he was certain Sakura had realized this too judging from the way her lips curled when her eyes began studying his expression.

“Cash”

“I can’t do that, I just moved here and I’m tight on money” she groaned “Anything else?”

“For now, you can hop up on that stage and make some _art_ so Jiraya doesn’t fire me for distracting you”

“Does that mean you’ll consider it?” she pressed herself closer against the edge and Sasuke only collected her empty glass and turned away to busy himself with a different task.

“ _I’m taking that as a yes Sasuke_!” he heard her holler and soon enough when he had turned around, the flash of pink had already made its way across the floor.

He was going to regret it if he gave into her, for sure, Sasuke didn’t really like mixing his personal life and his work life, he preferred to spend his free time alone, rarely did favors and barely socialized in general so taking up Sakura up on her request was nothing but bad news.

But he would also be lying if he said a small part of him was curious about how Sakura was like outside of the club walls, was she equally as sultry and provocative? Did she insist to wear skimpy lingerie at home? There were a handful of questions floating around in his head and Sasuke had convinced himself the only reason he might be willing to help her out was to find answers to these questions.

_The questions_ , the man knew were probably _none_ of his business.

“Whiskey on the rocks” Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. He blinked in front of him and found a disheveled Shikamaru leaning against the counter.

“What’s wrong with you” the man quirked a brow before setting a glass in front of him and Shikamaru just sighed before slouching into one of the bar-stools “Idiots, drunk idiots”

Shikamaru, like Neji, was also another coworker he hadn’t minded, the man was the human embodiment of the phrase ‘cannot be bothered’ but Sasuke had to admit the man was very good at doing his job, he might not have seemed physically or even mentally capable of being a security personnel at a strip club but boy was Shikamaru terrifying when he was furious, fortunately a lot of idiots at the club made the man furious so Sasuke had front-row seats for the show.

“Seems like new girl is fitting right in” he heard the man in front of him chuckle and instantly Sasuke shot his eyes up “Sakura?”

“Yeah, she seems like a favorite”

“Why do you say that?” Sasuke aggressively shook the shaker in his hands and Shikamaru had eyed his movements in surprise “Uh—just from what I’ve seen— _geez Sasuke_ you don’t have to strangle the poor thing to death”

The bartender paused and set the metal onto the counter before grabbing a few cubes of ice “I mean she’s getting pretty comfortable over there” Shikamaru turned back and Sasuke mimicked him, trying to find the evidence to the man’s comments, he had weaved his gaze through the crowd and finally landed on that familiar shade of pink.

Sasuke had almost shattered the glass in his hands from squeezing it too hard when he had found the girl hovering over someone’s lap, hips swaying sensually as her hands ran down her chest only to stop at her navel. She was giving a customer a lap dance and for some reason it had caused an uncomfortable sensation to stir in Sasuke’s stomach.

He had watched her intensely, almost gritting his teeth when the customer raised his arms to grip her hips, Sasuke had to remind himself she was a dancer, this was her job, there should be no reason why he was getting worked up.

But he couldn’t dismiss the small pit of anger that had formed in his head.

Just when Sasuke had finally decided to peer away, their eyes met, Sakura paused her movements for a brief moment and Sasuke could tell even with the flashing strobes, she had been flustered.

But what she was about to do next, Sasuke was not prepared for.

She continued.

Except this time, her eyes weren’t wandering across the club or peering down at her body, her eyes had been glued to his and her motions became erratic, almost like a mental leash had been snapped.

Her rear had finally made contact with the lap and from the way she was grinding down even Sasuke had been affected, his pants had constricted on their own and he had attempted to force himself to look away countless times.

But he _couldn’t._

It was a trance, a trance of hips and facial expressions that should only be saved for the bedroom.

Sasuke didn’t know if he hated or loved this, either way it had created an unfamiliar rhythm in his heart. She was annoying, she was nothing but trouble, and most importantly she was a tease. That’s all it was really, she was teasing him, trying to coax a reaction out of him and Sasuke was furious at the fact it was working.

Suddenly, her lips moved to word something to him and Sasuke was nearly bent over the counter trying to decipher what in the hell she was trying to say.

_“This is what I have to offer”_ she mouthed “ _In exchange for cocktail lessons”_

The bartender widened his eyes at her silent words and decided now was an excellent time to look away, so he did.

If he was unsure whether or not she was playing mind games with him prior, he was certain now. _Hell_ , she had practically offered the man a lap dance in exchange for some _stupid_ mixing lessons and for some reason Sasuke could just not rack his brain to accept that fact.

“Sasuke? _Can you pour my drink now_?” Shikamaru waved his hands and the bartender gave him a glare “I was getting to it” he whipped the shaker in his hands before pouring the brown liquid into the glass.

“ _Geez_ , are you okay?, you look like you just saw a fucking ghost” “I saw worse” he retorted before taking the rag in his hands. When he turned to her direction once more she was gone, another dancer had situated herself on the customers lap and Sasuke had thought it was probably for the best, he didn’t know what the girl would say to him next and he had no idea how he’d react.

"Fuck I think I see another one of those _bastards_ " Shikamaru shot up and set his glass down before thanking the man for his drink. Before the bartender could collect the half-full drink a citrus scent wafted behind him. 

“Sas-ke” his head spun immediately when he heard that God forsaken voice, he was beginning to think the universe had it out for him tonight.

“Hn” he grunted and decided to keep himself busy by cleaning the filthy glasses behind him.

“So when do you want to come over for my _lessons_?” her words dripped poison and the bartender couldn’t help but replay the images from a few moments ago, her legs had been spread partially and her hips, it should be illegal to move your lower-half in such a motion. But what Sasuke couldn’t get over were her expressions, _God,_ it had been like she was getting screwed right then and there.

He couldn’t help but wonder if those expressions were indeed her love-making faces.

“Who ever said I agreed to that”

“You did, you said _all_ had to do was work tonight”

“I don’t think that’s what I said”

“Why are you being so difficult” she whined loudly “Just say yes, _pleas— Ooh”_ she smiled at the glass in front of her, it was her usual, strawberry and pineapple and although she had already downed 4 of the cocktails tonight she could always go for a fifth.

“I knew that would shut you up” he smiled tiredly and wiped his hands with rag.

“No—” she took a huge sip and set the glass down “I’m still going to pester you about it” When she didn’t get a response she continued her protests “Saturday, I live on 1200 Kawa st., Floor 2, Unit 1. I know you don’t work on the weekends so you should have no reason to refuse”

“I refuse, because I don’t want to”

“What if I give you a hug?”

“You’re getting colder”

She frowned “What if I leave you alone after that”

“Warmer”

“Asshole!” she pushed her drink away and folded her arms across her chest “You’re a dick Sasuke, really”

“Oh I know” his lips curled into a small smirk and for a second he had thought of taking the girl up on her offer, just this once, only because the man was tired of making her the same drink every night.

Sasuke convinced himself that was the _sole_ reason.


	6. Cognac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! 
> 
> Someone had asked in the comments if Sakura was the dom, nope she's not the dom, Sasuke is. I know she seems a lot more outgoing and flirty but that's just her personality, there are times where she's also flustered and stuff (Just cause Sasuke is Sasuke) you'll see it a bit in this chapter! 
> 
> Thank you for all comments and feedback!

“Shake some _ass!_ ”

Sakura cringes internally at the group of men beneath her but unfortunately complies, she shakes her hips against the pole and bends down slowly to give the crowd a clearer view of her _ass_ ets.

It’s difficult for Sakura to continue her routine when the usual music has been drowned out by whistles and hollers, nonetheless she continues, trying her best to please the audience with her movements and motions, the dancer realizes it doesn’t take a lot to please them.

The pinkette has danced for bachelor parties before, countless times actually but it had never been for more than 5 or 6 people, her town was small and the bar could barely fit more than 20 folks at a time. So when the dancer hopped up on stage and saw nearly 100 men peering up at her like they were kids at a candy store, she had just stared back at the large crowd, swallowing nervously.

_‘It’s okay relax, they have billions to blow just do what you normally do’ cooed the dirty-blonde, Temari._

So the pink-haired dancer did as she was told, her tense body had relaxed around the pole and soon enough the venue had gone black with the exception of a few strobe lights. When she had climbed the metal rod and glanced down all she could see was faint outlines of their faces, some in awe, some with hunger and lust in their eyes and others had been outliers in the crowd, having conversation amongst themselves.

Like clockwork, Sakura snapped her head away from the hollering men to the bar and as expected, a pair of deep onyx eyes had already been plastered on her.

That’s all the motivation she needed.

Normally, the dancer would start of slow, it was what she was taught, tease _first_ give _later,_ but the men beneath her had become impatient, practically slapping the stage with their palms and not to mention there was a bit of her that wanted to show Sasuke what she was really capable of.

She flipped her positions so her legs would be in the air, it took an extreme amount of strength and endurance to balance herself solely on her arms but Sakura had been doing this for four years now, it was a walk in the park. Next, she parted her legs wide, the black fabric had stretched itself in between her thighs and Sakura was praying the loose material wouldn’t rip. She spread them wider earning a loud cheer from the venue, but the dancer couldn’t care less about the thirsty animals underneath her, no, she craved another man’s reaction.

With quickness, the girl threw her head back to get a glance at the scene behind her and although it was hard to make out his expression from an upside-down perspective Sakura had noticed the man had stopped whatever he was doing, he looked paused in time, completely still, eyes raking up and down her entire body.

But she wouldn’t stop here, no. She flipped herself around to her original position and slid down the metal, only to land on her knees. Her fingers teased the knots around her neck, and when she pulled one strap loose she could’ve sworn she had gone deaf with the amount of howling and yelling.

She smiled shyly and gave the same treatment to the other strap, a loose piece of black had fallen gracefully around her chest, the only thing that had been holding her top now had been the strap secured around her back.

Her back made contact with the pole, and she used the new-found support to lean all the way back once again parting her legs, her fingers left her top to run down her smooth, toned thighs and then up her chest, cupping her ample breasts lightly.

Bills were coming down like rain, and Sakura had thought that maybe bachelor parties weren’t as bad as she thought.

+

_She wasn’t going to take off her top, was she?_

The question was ridiculous, almost ironic considering Sakura’s entire gig revolved around her dancing around naked, so when Sasuke found himself gripping the edge of the counter praying, hoping she’d keep the flimsy top on he found his thinking preposterous.

Sasuke had been torn on his reasons, he furrowed his brows when he had heard all the shouting and yelling, towards Sakura of course, she had put on the show for _them,_ she was dancing for _them_ , and if she ever got naked it would be for _them._ The bartender always hated the rowdy men that would show up to the venue, but now he had a reason to hate them more.

On the other hand, Sasuke knew once Sakura had pushed her limits further, whether that was stripping off clothes or busting another sensual move the man would completely forget about the audience she was aiming to entertain, no, he would be fixated on her and only her, everything else around her would become a blur of strobes and faces. Sasuke had made it his mission to study her routine, every move and position would be embedded into his mind, that way there would be no surprises, but to his dismay his plan had gone south.

It really didn’t matter if he had already seen a dance from her, hell, she could repeat the same 2 movements over and over and Sasuke would still feel the unfamiliar blood rushing. He didn’t know why, he didn’t know what had made the pink-haired dancer so different, but it was starting to frustrate him really.

She’d part her legs and he couldn’t tear his gaze away from her milky, porcelain skin that had been teasing him the entire week. Sasuke had been dumbfounded to witness such perfect, unmarked skin, even going as far as to think how small red patches of bite marks and hickies would look on her, he shook the thought out of his head instantly.

And when Sakura would throw her head back to look at him, Sasuke’s breath would hitch and he’d feel the turmoil start to bubble in his stomach again. There was no doubt, she’d always glance back to the bar to look at him, who else would she be glancing at? Sometimes her lips would curl into a devilish smirk and other times there would be a flustered smile plastered onto her face and it had drove Sasuke mad.

He hated her, _really hated her_. 

“ _Sas-ke_ ” the man nearly dropped the glass in his hands.

“Hn”

“It’s really busy today, I’m _so_ tired”

“Tough”

“Tsk, _rude_ anyway can you make me my regular please?”

“Sakura, I’m busy as you can see there are—” Sasuke widened his eyes when he looked up once again to see Sakura fishing inside her top “ _What do you think you’re doing_?” he hissed and the girl barely responded with a hum.

“Sakura do this on _your_ own time—” he spoke again only to pause when he found 10 crumpled bills placed right in front of him.

“I even paid you a little extra, since today was such a good day” she smiled innocently, almost as if she wasn’t digging into her chest seconds ago.

Sasuke didn’t reply and the girl chuckled quietly “You always talk about how I don’t pay you for drinks and the only form of payment you accept is cash, so I thought why not be a little generous today” Her emerald eyes glistened in the flashing yellow and pink, and Sasuke could only stare at her, hoping to find some sort of answer as to who Sakura Haruno actually was.

Without hesitating, Sasuke pushed the bills back to her and turned around to fish for the two bottles he had become accustomed with in the past few days.

“Are you not taking it?” he could hear her frown behind him.

“We’re out of pineapple syrup” he murmured holding up the empty bottle.

Sakura had caught wind of his comment and mewled “What do you mean? How are you out? Aren’t you supposed to be stocked?”

He turned back and as expected, her lips were tugged down into a small frown “Well, if I didn’t have someone drinking the same one cock-tail every day I’m sure we wouldn’t be out”

“They’re good _okay_ ” she whispered and slouched into the barstool.

“We aren’t _really_ out, there is more in the stock room but I really don’t feel like going there so you’ll just have to drink something else”

“No, you have to go to the stock room and get more, I really want some” she whined and Sasuke remembered why he thought she was so annoying, the girl was either a sultry seductress or she was a 5-year old child, no in between.

“No”

“But I worked so hard today Sasuke, _so hard_ ” she bit her lip “And I know you saw just how _hard_ I was working”

The bartender clutched the rag in his hand and opted to tune her protests out, it was bad enough he had already put her comment to use, already imagining the girl wrapped around the pole, lips slightly parted, chest heaving.

“Hn, I don’t know what you’re talking about, _now_ do you want another drink?”

“Aw c’mon Sasuke I know you were watch—” she was cut off by the man slapping the rag onto the counter harshly, earning a gasp from the dancer.

“If I get it, will you shut up?”

“Yes” she smiled widely in triumph “I’ll even go with you” she slid off the stool and circled the counter “Where is it?”

“You really are—” he sighed when his eyes landed on her eager face.

“Amazing? Beautiful? Stupendous?” she batted her eyelashes and clasped her hands behind her back.

“—Annoying” he rolled his eyes “Follow me”

+

Sakura had never seen so many bottles of liquor in her life.

It was as if the stock room was its own separate store, Sasuke must have noticed her astonishment because he had a small smirk sporting on his face as he brushed past her.

“How do you even know where anything is?” There was some type of organization to the arrangement for sure, but there had been so many it was hard to pick up on what was what and what went where.

“I know how it’s arranged” he looked back at her and Sakura nodded before letting her fingers trace over a beautiful bottle glittered in gold and pink, the cursive on the front had been French.

“Cognac” suddenly his voice had been closer, and when she turned back he was only mere inches away from her, his mouth barely touching her ear.

“Oh, what is that?” she had heard the name before but never knew what it was or how it tasted, but judging from the luxurious bottle it had to taste like fruit-punch and gold coins.

“A French spirit, this one is expensive, it takes about two or three years for the alcohol to ferment” his arm reached out beside her to mimic her fingers “You can drink this straight, it’s not that strong”

“Do you like it?”

“It’s okay, I don’t have expensive taste” he circled his fingers around the bottle and for a brief moment Sakura had internally gasped when their fingers brushed, it was minimal contact, barely any at all but she couldn’t help but to turn a faint shade of pink.

It wasn’t like her to become frazzled, even when it came to men, she had encountered so many to the point it had become a second nature to her. And with Sasuke, she had tried to put on the same front, but there would be times where she’d want to curl up into a ball when his dark eyes landed on her, no matter how much she liked the attention.

“What kind of alcohol do you like?”

“Something raw and strong”

Sakura furrowed her brows “I feel like that would taste _pretty_ gross” 

“I’m sorry I don’t like _frilly_ pink drinks”

Sasuke was closer now, her back was barely pressed into his chest, Sakura teetered on the balls of her feet “I don’t like frilly pink drinks—” she bit her lip “Just _your_ frilly pink drinks”

“Is that _so_ ” Sakura shuttered slightly when his voice had dropped a few octaves.

“What happened to _‘I bet your drinks don’t even taste good’_ ” Sakura knew Sasuke was smirking and she simply scoffed “It’s _one_ drink, who knows what your others taste like”

The man retreated his hand around the bottle and instead pressed closer, his faint breath catching in her ear “I’ll give you a hint” the same smirk sporting on his face “ _They taste good too_ ”

Sakura had to pinch herself to force herself to move, to talk, to do something. She had just stood there, eyes clenched shut and her mind was buzzing. Sasuke was cold when he wanted to be, but there had been times the dancer had wondered if he was giving her subtle signs with his subtle actions. 

“ _Psh_ , whatever” she turned back when she felt his absence “Where is my pineapple syrup?” she questioned following the bartender to a different aisle.

“Top shelf” he pointed to a row of yellow-orange bottles on the 8thshelf.

“I got it!” Eagerly Sakura stretched herself to reach the drink, furrowing her brows when she realized even her heels wouldn’t be proper leverage to match the height so she stood on her tip-toes “ _Why is it so high_?”

“You’re going to fall” Sasuke sighed behind her and Sakura only stretched further, almost slipping before her hand grabbed one of the rails for support.

The dancer almost tripped up once again when she felt a warm flush press against her back, and before she could register what was going on, Sasuke had trapped her in between his chest and the shelf in front of her, his hand mimicked hers, except he was taller, even if she was wearing heels.

“ _You’re impossible_ ” he hissed and stretched against her once more.

Sakura wasn’t going to lie, she was _sort of_ panicking, she was flustered before even though he was barely hovering over her, but now he had been pressed against her and Sakura could have sworn she could feel something—

Was Sasuke _hard_?

The dancer swallowed harshly and decided to test this theory out for herself, hesitantly she began squirming against him, her hips grinding slightly against his own and Sasuke grunted at her movements, sending his free hand to grip her waist.

“Sakura, _stop moving_ ” he demanded, a serious tone dripping from his tongue and Sakura realized that the man was indeed hard, she could only smirk evilly and test the water once more.

Sasuke had been too busy trying to grab the bottle that he hadn’t realized Sakura had slightly changed her position, slightly bent over so her ass was flush against his front. She began to grind slower, harder and now both of the man’s hands had dropped down to grip her hips violently.

“Why can’t you listen to directions” he growled before whipping her back to face him and Sakura had widened her eyes when she realized Sasuke’s orbs had grown black with something she couldn’t quite decipher, hunger? Lust? Anger?

“I don’t like listening to directions” she twirled a pink lock between her finger tips “Is that a problem?”

“Yes, it’s a problem, you’re a _problem_ ” he narrowed his eyes and backed away “I’m going to get a chair” he huffed.

“Thank you” she moaned happily as she sipped on her pink cocktail “You’re the best Sasuke, _really_ ”

“Hn”

“So you’re not going to take my money?”

“No”

“Why not”

“Just drink your _damn_ drink before I make you pay me back for all the drinks”

“It depends how I’ll be paying you back”

“With cash”

“Didn’t seem like you wanted cash back in the stock room”

If Sakura could replay the expression of horror that flashed on the bartenders face, she’d do it a billion times.


	7. Winter in the City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, a bit of a longer update! I hope you all are enjoying their interactions so far, I wouldn't necessarily call this a slow burn but they're not at each others mouths just yet (or are they) anyways someone had mentioned fanart of stripper! sakura hey by all means if you want to provide fanart I will gladly accept and will be honored cause you're taking time to draw my trash. 
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback and comments! I read all!

Sakura loves making her money but _fuck_ she’s beginning to think she cherishes her weekends a little more now.

She sighs happily and pulls the blanket over her head. Her body is clearly recharging from the busy week she’s had, you would think in four years she’d build enough stamina to diminish all the aches and pains that come from dancing but the dancer can still feel the sharp pains shooting up her legs. It doesn’t help she’s been walking everywhere, Sakura promises herself it’s only until she has enough money under her belt to take the expensive ass bus in the mornings.

Although her bed, if it was even called one, was nothing but her old queen-sized mattress slapped right in the middle of her bedroom floor, Sakura swears she hasn’t had this good of a rest since high-school. It’s not like the girl can’t afford proper bedding, in fact Sakura spent the last of her savings on a wood-finished bed frame, it’s the sole fact she had no idea how to put it together.

She peeked from her sheets and glanced at the wooden pieces, the instructions were like trying to decipher a hidden language and frankly Sakura wasn’t much of a handy man herself, if she tried to fumble with the _damn_ thing she was sure she’d break it somehow.

It had been times like this where Sakura had grown a longing for her father, her father who had always repaired the shelves in her dresser when a screw was loose or built her, her very own princess-style vanity for her 16thbirthday. Although his distaste for Sakura’s profession was quite larger than that of her mothers, he was a good husband and an even greater father.

Then, she had remembered Ino, her loud, rambunctious blonde friend. Ino also had dreams of going to college like her, but opted out to help her mother run their hometown floral shop. She was notorious for her green thumb, always stopping on the side of the road to pick daisies or tulips, it had drove Sakura mad because she just wanted to get a bite to eat without having to stop every 2 seconds cause Ino saw some rare endangered flower.

City folk were a lot different from the citizens back in her hometown. It seemed as if they were always in a rush, bustling from street to street with their necks tucked into their shoulders and their eyes fixed to the beige sidewalk in front of them. Sakura knew it was going to be difficult to make friends when she had realized the stark contrast of behavior, but she was fortunate enough to befriend her coworkers, Temari, Hinata, and TenTen all seemed like lovely ladies and their personalities had meshed well over the past few weeks.

Then there was Sasuke.

She didn’t really know what to call him, a _crush_? _Lover_? _Sexual interest_? _Asshole_? Or maybe all of the above. It was almost hilarious to recall her first encounter with the raven-haired bartender, she had completely ignored his physical attributes because they had been drowned out by that repulsive attitude of his.

But as hours turned into days and days turned into weeks, Sakura had begun to accept the man for who he was. Sasuke was cold and distant but he wasn’t a dick like she had initially assumed. He was subtle with his kindness, but it was there and Sakura would smile inside when he’d take his time to walk her to the bus stop (even though he claimed his apartment was on the way) or when he’d have one of his delectable cocktails on standby for her after one of her routines (Sasuke claims he makes them for her out of boredom).

And although she clearly has some sort of a physical attraction to the man, even maybe a slight emotional attraction as well, she’s certain the bartender won’t share a mutual sentiment. It saddens her, but it doesn’t discourage her from developing a friendship with him, and even if it has to stop at that, Sakura is happy because she enjoys his subtle smiles (rare as they are), their constant bickering and banter, and most of all she enjoys his presence.

So Sakura isn’t disappointed when she realizes Sasuke won’t appear at her front door today to help her mix a few cocktails. Instead she smiles widely knowing she’ll see him at the venue on Monday in the same white shirt and tousled hair behind that same counter she’s grown to love.

“ _Apples..Peanut butter_.. _Sandwich_?” Sakura holds up what seems to be a left over tuna sandwich from her shift yesterday. She swings it against her nose and almost vomits at the horrendous smell.

“ _What the fuck_ ” she tosses it in her garbage bin before cringing once again. Serves her right for leaving the _damn_ thing on her counter all night.

When it came to weekdays, the dancer would wake up right before her shift only to run over to the café beside the club to grab a bite to eat, but weekends had been different, she had been living off the minimal produce in her fridge for the past two weeks and frankly Sakura had enough of apples and peanut butter, she needed _actual_ food, a _real_ meal.

It would be simple to stop by another café close by for a bite to eat but her pockets were thinning with all the expensive crepes and paninis she’d be purchasing from those _damn_ overpriced hipster cafes. Grocery shopping would potentially be just as expensive, if not more, but at least she could make it last, not to mention she needed to brush up on her cooking skills anyway.

Fortunately, Sakura had spotted a nifty little supermarket a few blocks away from her place, and judging from the white haze outside she was certain there was going to be snowfall soon, her best bet was to get dressed and venture out for some groceries now.

She didn’t know how to dress for the cold, the coldest it had been in her city had been a staggering 50 degrees and even then she had settled for a pair of shorts and a sweater. But judging from the slight frost on her window sill, a sweater and a pair of shorts weren’t going to save her today.

The dancer shimmied into her cashmere coat and pulled up the only pair of jeans she had owned, she had them since she was 15 so it fit her a _little more_ snug than she had preferred but it would have to do. A small red beanie was pulled up right below her ears, allowing her pink locks to fall flush around her cheeks.

She counted her bills in her hand, _once, twice, . . seven times_ before stuffing them in her back pocket, concluding she had enough to buy herself a plethora of things. Although the dancer had no idea what she was going to make with all the ingredients she’d eventually gather, it made her happy knowing she’d be eating something other than the handful of contents in her cupboards.

Sakura knew it was freezing, but _damn_ had she underestimated just how frigid the air had become. She had entertained herself at the bus stop by blowing warm breaths, watching the cloudy smoke dissipate before her had convinced the girl she needed to stock up on winter clothes _fast_.

Her initial plan had been to walk to the store, it was only a few blocks away of course and Sakura had walked 25 minutes to the club every afternoon. But the second she had felt the cold sting of winter prickle her cheeks she was certain she would freeze to death if she attempted to prance over there.

Luckily she had arrived just in time, only waiting a couple of minutes before the familiar bus pulled up in front of her, it was rather empty because it was Saturday and she was sure everyone would rather be in the warm comforts of their own homes than out here waiting around like icicles.

She settled for a window seat because she had always enjoyed watching the green hills of her previous town, there had been miles and miles of meadows and small shops scattered along the sides of the streets and the scenery was nothing short of artistic. But now, the green meadows and small town shops had been replaced by skyscrapers and food stands, grey skies and passing cars.

She frowned knowing the landscape would be similar all around the city, soon enough the buildings would all blend together and she wouldn’t even be able to pinpoint any unique features like she had with the corn stocks on her favorite farm or the shattered windows on her favorite ice-cream parlor, the structures would all be black and tall and that would be it.

+

_Kawa Street_

Approximately 14 minutes by foot and 6 by bus.

When Sasuke had woken up he had scoffed at her persistence, almost astonished that she had hope the man would actually be willing to give her mixing lessons during his free-time. But he had to hand it to the girl, she was determined, if she wasn’t asking him a billion personal questions she was complaining about her inability to mix alcoholic drinks.

When Sasuke had dragged himself out of bed to take a cold shower, he was annoyed at Sakura, annoyed that she had affected him all week. Sure her sexual deviance was one problem, but what annoyed the man more was the way she had carried herself around him. She had to know by now Sasuke was an outcast, he didn’t like to be bothered especially behind the counter when he had a job to do, but Sakura either ignored that significant fact or she purposefully went against it because all Sakura would do from 11:00 pm to 12:00 am is prop herself on the barstool and attempt to engage the man in any sort of conversation.

And to Sasuke’s demise, it was working. At first he had just given her grunts and huffs but as the days went on they had bantered off each other, of course Sakura would do most of the talking but Sasuke had found himself listening to her rambles and stories. She would ramble about the elevator at her apartment which she was certain was haunted, she’d tell him stories about how she had fallen off poles during her routines numerous times (even breaking an ankle and an arm in the process), and it was especially frustrating when she’d bat her lashes, bite her lips only to cock her head and ask Sasuke if he had similar stories or haunted elevators he could complain about. The reply would be a usual grunt or a curt _‘no’_ but very rarely he would give her a sentence, it was nothing really, but he would see her eyes glisten and widen at his words and he couldn’t help but shake his head and smile at her foolishness.

Now Sasuke was getting dressed.

He had convinced himself throughout the morning that it was an invitation, he wasn’t showing up unannounced. But every minute he would take the time to mentally curse himself because _when did Sasuke Uchiha ever accept invites to anywhere?_

He had changed in and out of the same pair of jeans five times now, it was like his mind had finally convinced him this was a stupid idea, spending his Saturday making cocktails with a pink-haired dancer from his job was a terrible way to spend his weekend.

Then he’d shove his pajama pants back down and reach for his jeans because he was certain he had watched the same re-run of his favorite documentary ten times now and he had nothing better to do anyway.

With a quick hair ruffle and a shimmy of a leather jacket, Sasuke had forced himself out the door because _damn_ he was getting denim burns from all the tugging and he wasn’t going to rub himself raw because of some stupid girl and her equally as stupid invitation.

Sasuke was face to face with a shelf full of alcohol now because he knew _damn_ well whatever was in that stupid cock-tail starter kit was going to be gross, and even his miraculous hands and talented skills couldn’t make sewage water taste like juice.

So he had decided to stop by a food-mart to pick up everything that he needed, in this case pineapple syrup, strawberry syrup and a small handle of rum. Sasuke almost cringed when he realized the mix had less alcohol than he had remembered but then recalled Sakura had a pallet of a child.

He would _not_ find that cute, even though he had involuntarily cracked a small smile when he had heard her mewls and moans every time she had a sip of her regular.

+

_“What the fuck is the difference”_ Sakura whispered to herself as she eyed the two tomatoes in her palms.

 _“They’re literally the same”_ she grumbled once more before throwing them both in the basket she had situated around her arm.

So far the dancer had realized she had been gathering ingredients in a certain theme. At first it had been a simple coincidence; noodles, garlic, and now tomatoes, she might as well carry on and make herself a snazzy pasta dinner tonight.

She managed to find everything else she needed quite quickly, parmesan cheese and a handful of spices she didn’t quite know the names of but she had seen them on a cooking channel so they had to fit in somehow.

“White wine!” she exclaimed a little too loudly, earning subtle glares and glances from the shoppers around her.

“ _Sorry_ ” she whispered as she flushed red and quickly hurried to find the alcohol aisle.

Immediately Sasuke popped into her mind, how could he not? It was basically second nature to associate alcohol with her drop-dead gorgeous bartender at this point. She smiled, because she knew whatever wine she’d pick out Sasuke would most likely disprove and give her some spiel on how _‘Organically fermented wine is a lot better than blah blah blah’_ unlike the man Sakura thought alcohol was alcohol, it all tasted the same and fucked you up the same too.

Sasuke had flooded her mind temporarily, _yes_ , but Sakura was not expecting the man to be right in front of her when she had turned the corner of the aisle. Immediately her breath had hitched when her eyes landed on the familiar side profile, this had been the first time she had seen the man in such casual attire which in his case was a leather jacket and jeans and _fuck_ did he look just as charming.

Sakura hadn’t realized she had completely abandoned her basket, the thud of the vessel echoing throughout the store, and when Sasuke had turned her direction to assess the sound their faces had sported similar expressions, but he had looked a tad more terrified.

“What are you doing here?” Sasuke almost hissed and Sakura instantly snapped back to reality. Leave it to the man to forget a _‘hello’_ or a ‘ _how are you’_

“Oh, I’m sorry am I not allowed to shop?” Sakura spat out bringing herself closer “I could ask you the same thing really”

“Whatever” he turned his attention back to the bottles in front of him and Sakura’s lips tugged into a frown “A simple hello could have sufficed”

She noticed the bottles in front of him, there had been syrups and rums of all kinds lined up “Why are you buying these? For the bar?”

“Yes”

“I thought Jiraya had alcohol shipped from a vendor and I also that we were fully stock—” she was cut off when Sasuke clenched his eyes shut “Enough of your questions, leave me be”

“Wait!” Completely ignoring his dismissal Sakura widened her eyes “I live a few blocks away from here and I’m just going to assume you’re free cause what is a boring person like you—” Sasuke shot her a glare and the girl chuckled nervously “What I meant to say was, you should come over to my place for the mixing lessons you promised me”

“I never promised you anything”

“Liar! I can’t believe you’d lie through your teeth”

“I’m not lying, I don’t recall ever telling you I’d teach you anything” he rolled his eyes.

“Liar!” Sakura nearly shouted and Sasuke snapped his head back to her and hissed “ _Stop yelling_ , you’re going to make a scene idiot”

“ _Oh, what’s wrong_ you don’t want the entire store—" the dancer glanced around and raised her voice “to know you’re a filthy—” the girl muffled a gasp when she felt a hand aggressively clasp over her mouth, her eyes peered up at the man and Sasuke had looked like he wanted to strangle her right then and there “Fine I’ll give you your _damn_ lessons just shut up” he whispered harshly and Sakura’s lips had curled underneath his fingers.

When he had removed his hand the girl had beamed “Great! Let me just get some wine and we’ll be on our way”

“ _Wait_ ”

“What is it?”

“We need to buy the bottles _here_ ”

“Why I told you I had my st—” she was cut off “Your starter kit is going to be useless, I’m sure the syrup is going to taste like _piss_ and whatever alcohol there is in there might taste worse, we’ll buy what we need from here”

“ _Psh, know it all_ ” Sakura murmured only for Sasuke to quirk a brow “Or we can just forget the lessons as a whole? _How does that sound_?”

“No, I’m sorry, please collect whatever you need _professor Sasuke_ ” she smiled innocently but Sasuke had anything but a smile on his face at his new nickname

“Don’t call me that”

“Okay _master Sasuke_ ”

“Don’t call me that _either_ ”

“Okay—”

“Call me anything else Sakura and I’m leaving”

The girl opted to keep her lips sealed as she watched the bartender pick up bottles only to put them down. He furrowed his brows at every name, and Sakura rolled her eyes when she had witnessed the man turn the bottles over to read the ingredients, it was like watching a girl shop for clothes.

“Let me see” she shoved past him to scan over the shelves and Sasuke had nearly cursed her out for almost making him drop the bottle.

“ _That one_ , I want that one!” she pointed at a pink bottle, cursive pink glitter had decorated the front and there had been little strawberries dancing around the title.

“Why that one” the man placed the previous bottle back to its original place and circled his fingers over the one Sakura had been fawning over.

“ _Because_ ” she tapped her chin with her finger “It’s pretty?”

“You want to buy this because it looks pretty” Sasuke retorted the question into a statement and she nodded eagerly.

“Haven’t you ever heard the saying _never judge a book by its cover_ , what if it tastes bad?”

“Well” she shoved Sasuke’s hands so she could retrieve the pink flask “Luckily this isn’t a _book_ it’s a _bottle_ and I want it so we’re getting it”

Before the man could reply the girl had already found a different flask to admire “This one has pineapples with faces on it Sasuke, _look_!” she shoved a yellow bottle in the man’s face and Sasuke just sighed tiredly.

“This pineapple looks angry, _just like you_ ” her lips tugged into a small smirk “Are you an angry little pineapple Sasuke?” she cooed and Sasuke had a deadpan look on his face “I’m starting to regret ever agreeing to your request”

“Don’t be like that, I’m fun, _tons of fun_ and we’re going to have lots of it” she flashed a wide smile before handing the man the bottles “ _You carry these_ and follow me to the register”

“Tsk” the man could only comply.

+

It could have been a coincidence _or_. . .

Maybe the universe had just wanted to fuck with him, _just this once_.

If it wasn’t for the pink hair ruffled underneath the red beanie, Sasuke would have thought it was someone different.

The Sakura he knew pranced around in 6-inch latex heels and skimpy two-pieces, sometimes pink lace would decorate her body and other times she’d settle for more of a femme fatale appeal and stick with black straps and silver chains.

She wouldn’t cake on her makeup like other dancers, but her lipstick and eyeshadow had been noticeable, there had been times Sasuke was curious about how she had looked beneath the layers of colors.

_I guess now was his chance._

She didn’t look drastically different but at the same time she didn’t look the same either. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose had been coated a light red, probably from the winter weather and her lips were a pale pink, almost matching her notorious locks.

Instead of the sensual attire she had on a familiar coat and it had been the first time Sasuke had seen her legs covered up, nonetheless her jeans hugged her curves and gave her ass a favorable arc that the man had taken subtle glances at before he could yell at himself for being a pervert.

She looked more like Sakura like this, _somehow_.

And now there she was, with his credit card perched in between her fingers, a pile of produce laid out on the cashier counter and Sasuke trying to answer his most prominent question, _what the fuck was today becoming?_

The pair had argued a few minutes prior because Sakura had insisted she would pay for the bottles and for a minute Sasuke was going to comply, after all she wanted the lesson why the hell should he pay for the materials.

But there had been an annoying pang in his chest when he watched the girl fish into her pocket to pull out several crumpled bills, only to count them repeatedly until Sasuke had grown frustrated.

_‘Put those away, here’ he fished into his own pocket and pulled out his wallet ‘Just use my card’_

_‘What, why? I’m going to pay, I told you’_

_‘Just shut up and take the card’ he shoved the plastic into her hand and Sakura only furrowed her brows ‘But—”_

_‘But nothing’ now quickly before I regret this entire thing._

_A small sigh escaped her lips and she resumed counting the bills in her hand only for Sasuke to hiss and stop her ‘I told you that—” he was cut off by another sigh ‘I know you’ll pay for the bottles but I still need to pay for my food, idiot’ she snapped her wrist away and held up the basket._

_‘Just use my card for that too’_

_‘What why?’_

_‘It’ll be too much of a hassle to use two forms of payment’_

_‘Sasuke—”_

_‘It’s okay, now please hurry up, I don’t want to hang around here longer than I already have been’_

_Her eyes looked up at him, the jade rings slowly dilated before they crinkled ‘Thank you Sasuke, really’_

_‘Hn’_

“That is going to be _thirty five fifty two_ , will you be paying with cash or credit?” the brunette cashier smiled at her and Sakura turned to face Sasuke, her bottom lip tugging in between her teeth nervously.

Sasuke just gave her a curt nod before Sakura could hand the man his card.

“Your hair is quite lovely” the cashier smiled before swiping the card and Sasuke wanted to audibly gag at the comment, instead he opted for a subtle eyeroll.

“Thank you” she beamed “I used to get made fun of a lot for it but I’ve learned to love it”

“Well I think it’s beautiful, _just like yourself_ ”

This man wouldn’t know subtle flirting if it hit him in the head and frankly it was pissing Sasuke the hell off. He had witnessed a lot of shameful men try and make small talk with the dancers or any other girls present at the club and every time he’d smirk and chuckle internally at their pathetic attempts. But there was nothing funny about this situation, nothing funny _at all_.

“Oh, why thank you” she chuckled and clasped her hands “I appreciate the compliment”

“Of course, and I haven’t seen you around here you must be new, is that correct?”

Sasuke had fisted his hands into balls now, his teeth had been gritted amongst the confines of his lips and he was trying his absolute best to tune the conversation out. He shouldn’t care, it shouldn’t bother him.

But it _had_ bothered him, more so Sakura than the cashier.

“I am new here, I actually live—”

“Sakura, _hurry it up_ ” Sasuke couldn’t help but let the bitterness seep from his lips.

“Don’t rush me” she hissed quietly “We have a lot of stuff”

“ _You_ have a lot of stuff” the raven-haired man corrected her.

It seemed like their little interaction had shut the cashier right up and Sasuke couldn’t be more proud of himself. Even if the man had been in denial about his annoyance with the obvious flirting, he wasn’t going to admit it because Sasuke was impatient by nature and Sakura had invited him over, she should have been a lot more considerate with her time management.

“You’re such an impatient little prick” she collected the plastic bags into her hands only for Sasuke to yank them away.

“And you’re an _annoying little idiot_ ” he shoved past her.

“Hey” she ran up behind him “You don’t even know where you’re going dumbass!”

“I do know where I’m going, I’ve lived here longer than you have” he spat back, wincing at the breeze instantly wafting over his face.

“Are we going to walk? _It’s so cold_ , let’s take the bus”

“The next bus comes in twenty minutes, so unless you want to freeze your _little ass_ off I suggest walking would be our best bet” he snapped his head to her “Also, a coat and jeans? Are you ready to go on a spring time stroll? _Are you fucking dumb_?”

“Hey how was I supposed to know it was going to be balls cold in the city when I moved here, also what’s wrong with my jeans?” she pouted.

He eyed her momentarily before huffing “Nothing, _nevermind_ ”

“No, tell me, do they look bad on me?” she whined before tugging on his arm.

“ _God_ , who ever said that, are you always like this?”

“No” she flashed a small smile “ _Only with you Sasuke_ ”

A familiar turmoil had filled the man’s chest once again and soon enough he had found himself glancing down at the girl beside him. Sakura was so care-free, the literal definition of young, wild and free and at first it had been intimidating and off-putting but watching the girl point to random dogs on the street and fawning over the cake displays on bakery windows, it was somewhat comforting and the man just let her be her for a while.

_Let her be Sakura._


	8. Pasta Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back! and with more teasing yay! 
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying my story, I've gotten a lot of love for it and I'm so grateful I love reading comments and getting feedback! I'm going to attempt to update everyday or every other day since some of my chapters can be rather short (I've been trying to make them a tad longer) 
> 
> Thank you again!

“I apologize for the mess” Sakura hurried to kick away the empty boxes that had littered her living room floor “I haven’t gotten around to cleaning up yet”

“I can see that”

“Maybe you can help—”

“Don’t even think about it” Sasuke grunted before dropping the bags on her kitchen counter “I’m not your maid”

Her eyes followed him as he stalked into her kitchen, it seemed like he was rather comfortable at her abode, noting he had made it his duty to open all of Sakura’s cupboards and cabinets before scolding her about the absence of edible food. It was quite strange having the bartender at her house, _hell_ , it was weird enough seeing him outside of club walls in general.

She wondered why Sasuke had finally accepted her invite, Sakura was certain she had annoyed him enough, maybe even to the point he hated her slightly. But she wasn’t going to complain, she was more than ecstatic to have persuaded her cold coworker to give her mixing lessons, and maybe it wasn’t even about the lessons anymore, there had potentially been a concealed reason why Sakura had been so persistent, but for now she wouldn’t delve deeper into those thoughts.

For now, she was content with spending time with him, and she had hoped Sasuke could find a small patch in his frigid little heart to also enjoy her presence.

“That’s why I bought food today because I had nothing to eat, _duh_ ”

“What have you been eating for the past few weeks”

“Apples and those cute little sandwiches at that quirky café near the club, I really don’t like tuna but it will have to do”

“That place is expensive, you’re all about saving money aren’t you, why are you paying ten dollars for a sandwich every day you idiot" Sasuke was peering into her fridge now, she only saw him scowl before shutting the door to turn his attention back to her.

“Because, _one_ , I’m not a good cook so even if I did buy food it’s not like I can make anything edible” she rolled her eyes and propped herself on top of her counter “And _two_ , I’m way too busy with work, I sleep during the mornings and I’m at the club in the evenings”

“ _Ah yes_ , who knew dancing half-naked would be more important than taking care of yourself” Sasuke’s lips tugged into a small smirk but Sakura was not amused, she raised her hand to lightly hit his shoulder “ _Excuse me_ , in order to take care of myself I need to make money, sorry I don’t make twenty dollars in tips every night making _mediocre_ drinks”

“You seem to love my ‘mediocre’ drinks”

“ _One_ ” she raised her finger in the air “I like one”

“And don’t act like you don’t make a lot of money at the venue, you probably make more tips than me” he quirked a brow.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because you’re a fairly attractive dancer and men are going to want your attention you dumbass” 

Sakura was used to compliments by now, when your job required putting your body out there in full display it’s only expected people comment on your physical appearance. Truth was, the dancer thought she was average at best, any girl looked decent in pretty lingerie and a little bit of makeup, she’d take the praises like a grain of salt.

But she couldn’t help but blush slightly at Sasuke’s subtle compliment, _if it was even a compliment at all_. The girl who swore off validation from men or really anyone, was now giddy inside because Sasuke had called her ‘ _fairly attractive_ ’, it was pathetic really and Sakura soon realized she was getting her hopes up for absolutely no reason.

“You think I’m attractive” she couldn’t help but snicker “Didn’t know you thought so highly of me Sasuke, _I’m flattered"_

Sasuke remained quiet in front of her, the girl could have sworn she saw his shoulders tense a bit before they relaxed, he let out a staggered sigh before grunting “Which means nothing because a lot of dancers are fairly attractive”

“You can’t take the compliment back” she laced her fingers underneath her chin “You already confessed your love to me”

“I’d die, _be born again_ and then _die_ after that before I would ever confess anything to you”

“A bit harsh don’t you think?”

“ _Oh let me correct myself_ , I’d rather die, be born, die, be born _again_ and then die once more”

“Psh—” she started but Sasuke didn’t give her an opportunity to continue “Before you say some more stupid shit, I’m here to teach you about mixing, so let’s get to it” he turned around and once again busied himself by opening and closing her cupboards before he pulled out two glasses.

“ _So serious_ ” she cooed “But I like a serious teacher” her lips curled and Sasuke had to snap his head back to counter her devilish expression with a glare.

“I’m sure your cocktail starter kit has some kind of shaker, correct?”

“I’m certain it does, the kit is on top of the fridge—” she pointed at the cardboard box “Are you sure we can’t just use what’s inside there?”

Sasuke reached for the carton and wasted no time opening the kit to examine its contents “Sakura the syrup in here expired two years ago, so unless you feel like poisoning yourself over a cocktail I suggest we stick to our purchases” she watched him toss three bottles into her garbage bin.

“What would I do without you flaunting your semi-useful egotistical knowledge every second”

“Probably _die_ , considering you were about to consume liquid that had expired _two_ years ago you idiot” he placed the metal shaker onto the counter “Now come here so I can give you a demonstration, then you can try and attempt to make one yourself” and Sakura did just that, circling the counter to stand by Sasuke’s side as she watched him open and close bottles before pouring them into the metal capsule.

“Does order matter?” she peered over his arm.

“Of course it matters, the liquids all have different densities” he held up a handle of rum “You want to make sure you add alcohol last”

Sakura furrowed her brows “But why does order matter? It’s going to be all mixed up anyway?”

“When you dance, you have an order to your routine correct?”

“Well yes but— _that’s different_ ”

“ _Is it?_ Because from what I’ve seen you like to tease the crowd first with subtle, slow moves before you start picking up the pace, _am I wrong_?"

“No”

The girl knew Sasuke had watched her dance numerous times, but she had no idea how much he had analyzed her routines, it made her heart flutter a bit before a wave of anxiety had washed over her, next time she’d really have to step up her game.

You know, for the customers _of course_.

“Do you like my dancing?” Sakura couldn’t reel the words back in, she had mentally cursed her _damn_ mouth for setting herself up for disappointment. Although she knew Sasuke’s sarcastic remarks and indifference was part of their usual banter, for once she had hoped for something more, an answer that would satisfy her curiosity.

“Hn, why are you asking me that” his attention was still on the drinks, _of course_ , when Sasuke was mixing it was like nothing else in the world existed besides the shaker in his hands and the martini glass in front of him.

“I’m just curious, I want to know if you like it”

“Do you like my drinks?”

Sakura gave a subtle eyeroll and plopped her chin on her palm “I suppose I can find it in me to appreciate them, so yes, _I do like them"_

“Then I can find it in me to appreciate your dancing” he flickered his eyes to her briefly before pouring the mix into the glass, the contents had looked like an exact carbon copy of his usual strawberry-pineapple concoction and Sakura couldn’t lie, she was impressed at his skill.

“So you like it?” she batted her lashes and bit her lip “ _Right?"_

“Isn’t that what I just said” he hissed before wiping his hands with her old kitchen rag. 

“No, you said you appreciate it— you _have_ to tell me you like it”

“What difference does it make idiot, just take the compliment, now it’s your turn—” he was cut off when Sakura stood up only to press herself closer “Sasuke, _do you hate me that much_?”

“What are you talking about Sakura—”

“Why can’t you just tell me you like my dancing” she glanced up at him, matte emeralds turning glossy.

“Sakura—”

“No, _nevermind,_ it’s okay” she shut her eyes briefly before grabbing an empty glass “Can you please hand me the strawberry syrup”

The man sighed tiredly “I like your dancing _okay_ , I think you are very talented and skilled" 

Sakura was only teasing him, she wasn’t that pissed off that he couldn’t return the compliment (maybe she had been a _tad_ annoyed). It was possible the praise had come from the assumption she was genuinely angry, nonetheless, Sakura was once again feeling that familiar warm sensation in her chest, he thought she was ' _talented and skilled'._ True or not, this was definitely a milestone in their friendship, _two compliments in a day_ , was Sasuke feeling okay?

The dancer watched Sasuke’s expression turn from soft to irate in a matter of seconds as she snickered quietly “ _Got you to confess to me_ ”

“I take _everything_ back, I’m sure Shikamaru could dance better than you, _hell_ , I could dance better than you” he seethed and Sakura could only burst out laughing at the mere thought of the two males half-naked on stage.

“Now pay attention” he held her wrist and Sakura paused her pouring “You were about to add _way too_ much rum”

“How do I know when to stop?” she set the bottle down and peered into the metal cup.

“Well, it depends, if you’re making it for someone who prefers their drinks with more alcohol content you add three or four shots— but assuming you’ll be making this for yourself and you can barely hold down one shot, half or one shot should be enough” 

“ _Sorry I’m not an alcoholic_ ” she murmured before encasing the shaker.

“Now, shake it for about 30 seconds—” Sasuke was cut off when he was almost hit in the face by the metal vessel, he stood back to witness the girl shaking the _damn_ thing like she wanted to kill it.

“Sakura—” he couldn’t help but stifle a small laugh as he realized just how inexperienced she was “ _Shake it lightly_ , not like you’re trying to murder it”

“Oh” she paused and softened her movements “Like this?”

“You’re almost there, but you’re shaking with your arm, you need to be shaking it with your _wrist"_

The dancer furrowed her brows and glanced at her wrist, _how the hell_ was she supposed shake with her _wrist_ , what did that even mean? Before she could make another attempt, a gasp escaped her lips as she felt Sasuke’s arms circle around her own and soon enough her mind had registered he had been hovering behind her, a little _too_ close for comfort. 

“ _Hold it like this_ —” he shifted the shaker into her palm securely “— _There you go_ ”

Sakura had long forgotten about whatever was going on with her lesson, her attention had been diverted to the broad chest that had been pressed up against her back, the cologne Sakura hadn’t noticed before but that had now completely intoxicated her senses, and that God forsaken deep voice against her ear.

She trembled slightly.

“ _Like this_?”

“Yes, _just like that_ ” Sakura internally yelped when she felt his slender fingers enclose hers, letting her hand fall limp against his, Sasuke began to shake the contents for her and the dancer felt her throat go dry at the contact.

“Now _you_ try it” his hand fell beside her, and Sakura frowned slightly at the loss of touch but Sasuke had still been behind her, both his palms pressed against the counter, his arms entrapping her against him.

“Am I doing good?” she attempted to mimic the professional, letting her wrist guide the repetitive movement.

“Yes, _very good Sakura_ ” she shuddered briefly at the comment, as innocent as it was the girl couldn’t help but imagine Sasuke saying the same thing to her as she slid herself down onto his length. Her legs twitched slightly at the thought of her coworker whispering praises into her ear as she rode him to a climax, _God_ , how was he affecting her this much?

“You better watch out I might take over _your_ position” she craned her neck and flashed a small smile before Sasuke scoffed “Well let’s see how it tastes first _shall we?"_

“Why doesn’t it taste as good as yours?” Sakura winced “ _It’s too sweet"_ she set the glass down.

“You didn’t measure anything, you just poured in whatever amount, it takes years of experience to just eye-measure everything” he took a sip of Sakura’s attempt “It’s not _that_ bad for your first time”

“Really?”

“No, it’s terrible” he smirked against the rim of the glass “But I’ll give you an A for effort”

“ _Asshole_ ”

+

Sakura carried herself with poise, her pale pink locks had always been styled with a slight curl, not a strand out of place. Her outfits, although he’d only seen the indecent and revealing, had fit her almost a little too snug, every ribbon and strap in its rightful position. Even her job, as abnormal as it was, would be respected, she’d never been a minute late.

So when Sasuke had stepped inside her place he was shocked at the disparity. Unlike Sakura, her house was chaotic with boxes and knick-knacks cluttering the floor, there had been half empty water bottles and soda cans decorating the kitchen counter, and Sasuke could have sworn he saw a pile of panties from the corner of his eye.

He would not mention that _little_ observation.

But there was one trait the tumultuous apartment had in common with the girl, and that was her scent. It was everywhere _really_ , as expected because the dancer lived here of course. But Sasuke had nearly gasped when the strong fragrance wafted his nose as he stepped into the living room, a wave of lemon and oranges had made his mind haze slightly, it was almost as if he was being encased by a million Sakura’s.

He would learn to _hate_ the smell eventually, and if not, he’d _force_ himself to _hate it_.

“ _Gross_ , I added too much rum this time” Sakura stuck her tongue out and pushed the glass away only to pick up the metal vessel and pour a two cups worth of pineapple syrup in. She had added too much, _way too much_ , but Sasuke wouldn’t tell her, she’d have to learn through trial and error.

And frankly it was quite amusing watching her attempt to mix drinks, every sip warranted a different facial expression and judging from her current attempt, as Sasuke expected, it had been too sweet.

Sasuke had opted to lean his cheek against his palm and watch over her trials, here and there he’d insert a small comment or two but other than that he remained quiet as the girl furrowed her brows to pour the now-half empty bottle of rum.

“You’re one sip away from being drunk” the raven-haired man pulled the metal capsule away “Let’s stop here for today”

“ _Aw c’mon_ ” Sakura whined “I was so close to making it perfect, _I swear"_

“I’m sure but we’ve been doing this for almost an hour now and it’s getting pretty late” he glanced at his wrist-watch, but Sakura only scoffed “ _Late_? It’s 1 o’clock, if I didn’t know any better I'd think you were trying to weasel your way out of here”

“ _Me?_ No, _I could never_ ” a smug smile flashing across his face “ _What do you know_ , that little brain of yours does work”

Sakura ignored the dig “Why are you leaving so early?” she pouted slightly as she watched him slip on his jacket.

“Because, I gave you your lessons like I had _promised_ and I’m also _fucking_ starving”

“Well fortunately for you I just bought a full fridge of groceries, I can make us some lunch”

“Sakura I don’t think—”

“I was thinking pasta, I know I suck at it but it can’t be that hard”

Sasuke was already an idiot for agreeing to this whole lesson ordeal, although he hadn’t regretted the day entirely he was beginning to realize Sakura was becoming a regular factor in his life, _hell_ , it was one thing dealing with her at his workplace but now they were hanging out on the weekends. He was at her _apartment_ for God sakes. 

It was all happening so fast, too soon, and the worst part of it was Sasuke didn’t mind it. She was annoying, _sure_ , but her presence hadn’t been a burden, instead it had felt like company.

And he despised her for it.

So it was only right to stand his ground and give her a curt goodbye, to turn away and take the bus back to his apartment so he could make himself a nice kale salad and watch some television. It would be the perfect end to the day, _that is what he wanted_.

Her smile was hopeful.

“Okay”

Sasuke was beginning to despise himself more than his pink-haired coworker.

It was because he was hungry, there would be _no_ other reason.

“I’m so happy you decided to stay for lunch Sasuke” her pink locks bounced across her shoulders as she began picking at her new bought tomatoes and peppers “I can’t wait, _I’m so excited_ , I haven’t cooked in forever though _fair warning_ ”

“Should I be concerned? Do we need the fire department on standby?”

“I’m not that bad” she chuckled “Well, _hopefully_ I’m not”

Sasuke could not remember the last time someone had made him a home-cooked meal, it had to be over a decade. So watching Sakura fumble for pots and pans was nothing short of a foreign feeling, a feeling that was neither nor good or bad, just rare. And if there was one thing the bartender hated it was the _unknown_ , the _foreign_ , the _abnormal_.

See, Sasuke Uchiha had his life laid out on an agenda, everything was a routine, from the second he opened his eyes in the morning to his nightly showers at 2:00 am. It was what he knew, it was what he was comfortable with, and he liked it for the most part, _what’s there not to like after all?_

But recently his routine had been infiltrated by none other than a bubble-gum haired air head known as Sakura Haruno. She didn’t respect his boundaries or his requests, instead she’d push him farther, testing her limits each time and _damn_ Sasuke wanted to hate the way her jade rings crinkled when she talked, or the way she bit her lip ever so frequently, and most importantly he wanted to hate her.

He wanted to _hate_ her and everything she was.

“Hey Sasuke, do you mind if I go change? My jeans are a little _too_ tight and I’d rather cook in something a lot more comfortable” she murmured and of course he let his eyes wander to her lower-half.

It would have been a lot easier to hate the girl if she wasn’t so _damn_ attractive, Sasuke wasn’t even going to lie to himself any longer, Sakura was _extremely_ attractive, almost a _little too_ attractive for her profession.

Although much shorter without heels, her legs were _just_ as toned, her curves were _just_ as accentuated, and _fuck_ that ass had teased him for nights on end, and even covered in the thick denim, Sasuke couldn’t peer his eyes away.

“Hm is that okay?”

“ _Hn_ ” he snapped back to meet her eyes “Yes, _what_ , why are you asking me, just go you idiot before the water boils down”

“ _Geez_ okay” she furrowed her eyes “ _Dick_ ”

Just when Sasuke had finally gathered the last bit of common sense in that scattered mind of his to rake out all the sexual thoughts about his coworker Sakura comes in prancing _like that_.

The girl might as well put on a pair of panties and called it a day because those spandex shorts had rid so far up her thighs Sasuke was beginning to feel his core start to boil. The tank-top, fortunately, wasn’t as indecent but still allowed her cleavage to fall flush against her neck-line and of course Sasuke had to remind himself not to stare.

But the apparel were the least of his worries, it had been the first time he had seen the girl sport a pony-tail and that meant the collarbones and shoulders that were once covered in a sea of pink had been exposed to him, and just as he expected porcelain pale skin.

His breath hitched slightly before he forcefully turned away “Hurry up and add the tomatoes” he grunted and Sakura strutted herself into the kitchen to pull out a wooden cutting board “I don’t know how to cut tomatoes very well, do I dice or slice?”

“ _Are you kidding me?_ ” he snorted a laugh “What makes you think you slice them?”

“I don’t know, I told you I’m not very good at this so called _cooking thing_ ”

“Clearly”

“Hey I’m cooking for _you_ okay, a little kindness is much appreciated” she rolled a tomato onto the board before furrowing her brows.

“You volunteered to cook for me Sakura”

“I suppose your right, I should prepare myself for a day’s worth of critiques and digs”

Watching Sakura attempt to cut the tomato was painful, it was like asking an elementary school student to solve a calculus problem. With ever painstakingly slow slice, Sasuke was growing more impatient and when he realized she still had three other roma tomatoes to prepare, he decided he’d take matter into his own hands.

+

“ _You are really something"_ Sakura nearly cut her finger when she heard Sasuke’s breath tickle her ear.

Once again, he circled his arms over her, hand encasing hers except this time his grip was tighter and Sakura had to shut her eyes to control herself, but she couldn’t help the small mewl that had escaped her lips when he pressed closer.

“Do I really have to teach you _everything?_ ”

“ _I suppose so_ ” she whispered, almost inaudible before she heard a deep sigh behind her.

Without responding, he raised her hand, still controlling her fingers and began slicing the fruit in parallel lines, Sakura couldn’t help but gasp when she felt the knife graze against her knuckles.

“It’s okay, _I got you_ , I’m not going to hurt you” he grunted into her ear and resumed dicing it into perfect squares, Sakura felt like she was the one being cut up.

The words sent shivers down her spine, _no_ , her entire body. She had no idea if the bartender was doing this on purpose, this was probably payback for all her teasing, but she was doubtful, Sasuke was _not_ that type of man, his words were nothing but pure, leave it to Sakura to sexualize anything.

He could say the same words to her as he held her against the wall, lips attacking her neck and his length buried deep inside her heat, _‘I’m not going to hurt you’,_ she wishes he _would_ hurt her, to tear at her skin until they had become red and purple blotches, to drill into mercilessly while her body fell limp in his grasp, and Sakura didn’t know why, why she had wanted Sasuke to be the one to destroy her but _fuck_ did she want it bad.

“I don’t think I got it down yet—” she blurted out when she felt his chest pull away slightly “I think I need still help”

Sakura would look like an idiot if it meant more contact, _hell_ , she’d be as stupid as she could possibly be.

“ _It’s not that difficult Sakura_ ” he hissed before they resumed their previous position “Just rapid strokes, straight and curt.

“ _Rapid strokes_ ” she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth “ _I like rapid strokes_ ” this time she turned her head slightly to meet those dark orbs.

She expected him to falter or scowl at the obvious remark but instead she was met with a challenge, his eyes flickered onto hers quickly and Sakura was beginning to think she’d lose this staring contest if she didn’t think fast.

“I—” she stammered “Do you like _rapid_ or _slow_ strokes Sasuke?”

The dancer yelped loudly as she felt his slender fingers weave into the back of her scalp, and without warning he forced her attention back onto the cutting board. Sakura was taken aback by the action, but it had also made her stomach flip, she would have much preferred his fingers tugging on her hair while his lips were on hers but she’d take what she could get.

Sighing internally, she resumed her work, somewhat proud of herself for the perfect dices she had produced, she had to give it up to the man, he was a _damn_ good teacher, that or _maybe_ Sakura wanted to impress him so she tried extra hard.

“I like rapid strokes” she felt his lips barely brush against her lobe “ _Just so you know_ ”

“ _Oh_ ”


	9. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. I know some of you probably expected some sort of smut scene and might be disappointed but don't worry I have that on standby, can't have smut before a little bit of angst am I right aha (pls don't hate me) 
> 
> Anyways I wanna give a heads up SLIGHT (very slight) mention of death and slight angst at the end, this fic won't be as angsty as all my other ones, it's only Sasuke being a dumbass and in denial about his feelings for the first half. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“ _Fuck that’s good"_ Sakura moaned as she popped a fork-full of spaghetti into her mouth “Who knew I’d be such an amazing cook?”

Sasuke nearly choked on his food “ _You?"_ he hissed loudly “I did most of the work, you just stood there and mingled on your phone for thirty minutes”

She giggled quietly before taking a sip of water “I was there for _emotional support_ , without me this dish wouldn’t of ended up half as good”

“You should really learn how to cook, it’s a necessary skill, living off whatever you’ve been living off of is not healthy”

“I told you I’m too busy to cook or take care of myself” she quirked a brow “ _Why do you care anyway_?”

“ _I don’t_ ” Sasuke cleared his throat “I was just simply stating—” he was cut off by another giggle “You were simply stating how much you care about me, _yes_ , I know no need to remind me”

“This is the last time I agree to anything like this” Sasuke whipped out his phone and she couldn’t help but peer over his side to eye his wallpaper, it seemed to be Sasuke when he was younger beside an older teen, possibly a brother or a relative, they looked a little _too_ similar not to be related.

“Who’s that _"_ Sakura asked and Sasuke remained quiet, instead he had busied himself with various other applications.

“ _Brother?"_ she questioned and still no response.

Sakura frowned slightly “ _Cousin?_ ”

“ _Brother_ ” he corrected and her face lit up slightly “Oh, you have a brother?” she beamed “I could never imagine you with another sibling, you give off such a spoiled only child vibe ya’ know?” she cocked her head “Is he a stuck-up asshole like you or is he—”

“He’s dead”

Sakura had never fallen so silent so quick in her life. Of course the statement had surprised her but what had shocked her more was Sasuke’s lack of empathy, he had said the words with _no_ emotion, _no_ sign of remorse, not even bothering a glance.

All she could do was chew on her lip nervously until she finally mustered up the courage to speak up “I—”

“If the next thing you’re going to say is some variation of ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ you can save it”

She furrowed her brows, if he wouldn’t allow her to share her condolences then _what the hell was she supposed to say?_ Sakura was mortified at the situation, it didn’t help that Sasuke had made the tension all the more thick with his indifferent nature.

“I don’t know what to say Sasuke” she spoke honestly, eyes glued to her plate “Aren’t you sad?”

“It’s a death isn’t it”

“Yes, It’s just you seem so—”

“ _Nonchalant_ ” he chimed in finally turning his head to meet her eyes, Sakura nodded slowly “Were you two close?”

“I suppose we were” he turned his attention back to his screen and she couldn’t help but feel for him, he was obviously hurting but leave it to Sasuke to put on a strong front. It was frustrating to say the least, to hide this much vulnerability for so long, it must have been so difficult for the bartender. But it really wasn’t any of Sakura’s business.

“You can be sad Sasuke” she raised her hand for comfort but soon realized the contact may be unfavorable on his end, she settled for a gentle smile that was soon wiped away when she heard the sarcastic tone “Do you want me to bawl over my brother who has been dead for over ten years _or_ would you rather me live my life?”

Sakura dropped the conversation.

+

“Bathroom”

“Bathroom?”

“ _May I use your bathroom_ ”

Itachi was a rough subject, in fact it had been so touchy for Sasuke that he would have to scold himself for letting his mind wander to his deceased brother. There would be times of course where he’d be laying in bed, _too_ tired to find something to do but _too_ awake to sleep, and his mind would replay their childhood memories, it wasn’t often but it had happened enough times to make Sasuke slightly uncomfortable.

Surprisingly but _not_ fortunately, Sakura had been his new distraction. A blur of pink and green would flood his mind as he shut his eyes to fall into the night’s slumber, and he’d awake with a clearer image of her, a toothy grin with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

_‘Who’s that’_

His initial thought was silence. It had been a weapon he had used all his life, and it had been one that worked, at least up until a week or so ago. He should have known, Sakura and her nosy nature would not allow her curiosity to just subside, she’d _pry_ and _pry_ until she received some sort of answer, and Sasuke was not a fan of lying.

_‘You can be sad Sasuke’_

Perhaps he had been too harsh with his words, after all it was clear as day Sakura was just trying to bring him some comfort, unfortunately for her Sasuke did not know what that felt like so her words were nothing short of nails on a chalkboard to his ears.

Her face had contorted slightly at his harsh tone and Sasuke had actually contemplated the thought of apologizing up until he realized he had nothing to apologize for, _you can’t poke the bear without expecting to get bit_. 

But to his surprise her scowl had warped into a small smile and soon enough she had sparked up a conversation about Jiraya and his numerous flings. The subject change had caught him off guard but he appreciated her sense of awareness.

“Oh yes, it’s in my bedroom” she tucked a lock behind her ear and murmured “ _It’s a bit messy in there_ ”

“It can’ t be worse than here” Sasuke took another glance around the living room, his eyes lingering a little _too_ long on a familiar racy pile.

“ _Oh it is_ ” she stood up “Let me take you there, that way I can get a sweater, it’s a bit chilly in here”

Sasuke didn’t know if he was grateful for the expected cover of skin or slightly disappointed.

“I stand corrected”

“ _Yeah_ ” she rubbed the back of her neck with her palm “I’ve actually been trying to work on the bed but I’m not much of a handy-man”

“Does it come with tools?”

“Yes, it came with a few mini tools but I honestly didn’t know how—”

“I’ll check it out”

“ _Oh,_ okay” Sakura’s eyes widened slightly and Sasuke knew she probably wasn’t expecting the response he had given her. Truth was, he had felt somewhat responsible for the tension earlier and most importantly he didn’t need Sakura thinking he was more of an emotionless vessel than he already portrayed himself to be, it was the least he could do.

Sakura had turned on her heel to fumble with her closet and Sasuke retreated into the small compact bathroom, which had made him extremely claustrophobic but he understood apartment’s in the city were incredibly expensive, one’s with decent bathrooms two-fold.

Before he could freshen up his eyes had landed on a discarded piece of fabric at the corner of the door, it looked rather familiar with its black straps and all.

“ _Oh_ ” Sasuke shut his eyes briefly and suddenly images of last week flooded his mind, a black latex two piece with thick straps, Sakura’s fingers had teased the same straps he was currently examining. She had really outdone herself that day, legs spread to leave little to the imagination while the outfit had clung to her like a second skin.

Sasuke swallowed harshly to try and clam his breathing, even splashing some water onto his face until his bangs fell onto his forehead, drenched. 

But there was no use, his eyes could not peer away from the pile and soon enough Sasuke had taken a seat at the edge of the tub, panting heavily until all he could do was reach for the suit and clench It tightly between his fingers.

Involuntarily, his free hand went for his zipper, his length springing free from the slit in one tug.

 _Just what in the hell was he doing_? This was wrong, _extremely wrong_. Sakura had invited him over with innocent intentions ( _regardless of her obvious flirting_ ) and here he was in her bathroom on the verge of stroking himself to one of her indecent pieces.

Sure the girl had been attractive and he would be lying if he claimed she hadn’t sent his hormones roaring a few times, _but this_? This was a whole new level Sasuke just could not succumb to.

_“Sasuke?”_

On queue the fabric flew across the room and he began fumbling with his zipper, cursing himself internally for even pondering the idea of his potential actions.

“ _Sasuke are you okay?_ It’s been a couple of minutes”

“ _Yes_ ” he stammered “I’m fine, I’m coming out”

When he had swung the door wide open he was met with Sakura on her mattress, legs swaying in the air “ _You’re back_ ” she sat up and smiled “What took you so long?”

He wanted to charge back into the bathroom and lunge the stupid outfit at her, only to tell her that he was seconds away from jerking himself off to the thought of her in the damn thing. Sasuke wanted to tell her their friendship had become dangerous now and this would be the last time they would ever meet up outside of work, they were _coworkers_ and _nothing more_. “Thank you for timing me” he hissed before kneeling down to run his fingers across the wooden headboard against the wall.

“Are you going to build it for me?”

“It seems like you want me to do a lot of things for you” he mumbled before picking up the discarded instruction manual.

“ _And if I do?"_

“Can you shut up so I can read _woman_ ” he huffed before furrowing his eyebrows at the painfully microscopic font.

She complied but crawled across the bed to fall by his side, eyes also scanning the instructions she had sworn off.

“It seems like we need to build the base first, the frame” he let the booklet fall and went to examine the other wooden planks “It shouldn’t be that difficult, are these all the tools they gave you?”

“Yes I’m certain these are the only ones that came with the instruction manual” Sakura had backed away now, pressed against the wall like a mortified child who had just been scolded. Sasuke assumed she had maintained her distance to stay out of his way while he attempted to put together the puzzle that was her bed “Would you like to help?”

“Hm?”

“I said _would you like to help_ ”

“Oh _uh_ , would you like me to?”

“Sure” he pointed to the pile of tools beside him “I’ll tell you what I need and you can just hand it to me”

Although she hadn’t bothered to reply her smile had spoken volumes to him already and even Sasuke couldn’t bite down his own grin, she was so simple to satisfy, _what a fool_.

“Screwdriver”

“ _Screwdriver_ ” she repeated before resting the instrument in his palm.

“Bolt” 

“ _Bolt_ ” three small screws fell into his hand.

“Latch”

“ _Latch_ ” Sasuke was beginning to sense a trend.

“Sakura’s dumb” he held out his hand.

“Sakura’s dum—” she turned to fish for what she soon realized was nothing “—asshole” she frowned and Sasuke couldn’t help but smile smugly “Well where’s _my tool_?”

“You’re not funny” she rolled her eyes “But I suppose the tool you’re looking for is _me_ ”

“I don’t think you’ll be very handy” he reached for the screwdriver himself, wrist twisting to secure the bolts into the planks.

“ _I can be very useful"_ she bit her lip “Guess you won’t know unless you _use_ me though”

Sasuke nearly chipped the damn board as he heard the words drip off her tongue. His fingers tightened slightly around the instrument, he forced himself to narrow his eyes in front of him because he knew _damn_ well if they left that board they’d be on Sakura, and he didn’t really know if he could face her at his current state. It was already bad enough he had to live with the guilt of his little bathroom mishap, now she was spewing sexual innuendos at him _per usual_.

“ _Hm_?” she cocked her head “ _Don’t you agree?"_

 _Yes_ , what she said wasn’t far off from the truth, he would never know how useful she’d be until he took it upon himself to use her.

“Hammer”

“Are you not going to answer me?”

“ _Hammer_ ” Sasuke shut his eyes briefly “Quickly Sakura”

“Answer me first, c’—”

Sasuke reached for her wrist in one swift motion to yank her close, an inch away from the girl sitting square in his lap.

He saw her eyes widen at the proximity, their noses barely touching.

“ _I said hammer_ ” he breathed out and Sakura remained still at his request, he had witnessed the slight heave in her chest and the subtle twitch of her lips and Sasuke was beginning to think he was _finally_ losing his marbles. Just a few minutes ago he had convinced himself to maintain his distance, Sakura was bad news for him, nothing but trouble _really_ , yet here he was centimeters apart, their breaths tickling each of their lips.

He had watched her out of the corner of his eye, hesitantly pick up the target tool only to drop it beside him.

“ _Hammer_ ”

+

Sakura traced her fingers over her lips as she glanced at his back.

Another opportunity had slipped from her fingertips and _damn_ was she as frustrated as ever.

When Sasuke had pulled her close, her mind had short-circuited, all she could concentrate on were those sinister orbs staring back at her. A kiss had crossed her mind, it had been so simple to close the distance and finally feel the lips she had been craving for weeks. But luckily, she had snapped to her senses rather quickly and soon realized just exactly who she was dealing with.

  
_Sasuke Uchiha_.

Sasuke Uchiha who _didn’t like_ being touched, _didn’t like_ being talked to, _didn’t like_ anything, but the Sasuke Uchiha who had held her close enough to hear the dub of her heartbeat.

If it was a subtle sign, Sakura would ignore it and assume he didn’t mind invading personal space when he was frustrated, it would be simpler that way, for both of them.

“Frames done” she heard him grunt before an arm came to wipe away at his forehead “All we need to do is place the mattress down and shift the headboard to center it with the rest of the bed”

“Do you need help with the mattress?”

“If it’s too heavy for you I can manage” he hadn’t even given her a chance to answer before he lifted the _damn_ thing himself. 

“Thank you for doing this, it means a lot, I don’t mind sleeping on the floor but I much prefer an actual bed frame”

“Hn”

Her eyes fell onto the beads of sweat that had now framed flushed cheeks, she felt sorrowful knowing she allowed the bartender to go so far for her. On the other hand, it had awakened a familiar giddy sensation, Sasuke had cared enough to help her and that was enough to keep her satisfied for a day or two.

She wandered into her bathroom only to return with a small hand towel “You’re sweating like a dog” she clutched the towel in her hand and without a second thought she raised it to press the cloth against his damp locks. Almost instantly she picked up on the shift of atmosphere, tension was thick in the air and Sasuke had stiffened at her gesture.

Maybe she had finally pushed her luck, she retreated her hand slightly before she was cut off by a monotone voice and a grip of her wrist.

“You missed a spot”

“ _Oh"_

It was no use trying to bite down her smile, so she sported a wide grin as she patted away gently at his forehead and neck “ _Such a hard working boy_ ” she cooed before Sasuke could shake her off.

“You owe me a bunch you know? _Lessons_ , _spaghetti_ and now _this_ ”

“Spaghetti was a team effort but you’re right I suppose” she folded her arms “I do need to think of an acceptable form of payment for such good deeds”

“Well you can start off by letting me go back to my apartment so I can shower and take a much needed nap” he threaded his fingers through his ink locks “ _I feel gross_ ”

“I have a shower—”

“ _I’m leaving Sakura_ ” he gave her a glare and Sakura wasn’t disappointed at the rejection “Fine, fine I’ll walk you out” she followed him into her living room.

“No you won’t because it’s snowing outside and I’m sure it’s just as cold as earlier” he glanced at her window and Sakura mimicked, amused at the white frost that had covered the glass, she had only witnessed snowfall twice in her life and both times she had been too young to recall.

“Oh, I’ll be fine—”

“ _Just stay home_ , you already prance around in those skimpy outfits every day you don’t need to catch a cold” his tone was serious and commanding and to anyone else his comment would be rather off-putting but to Sakura it had been music to her ears, now he was concerned she was going to get sick? _She could get used to this Sasuke_.

“Fine” she handed him his jacket and Sasuke gave her a curt nod before approaching her front door.

“I will see you at work on Monday then?” she tugged her lip between her teeth as black holes narrowed onto her.

“Yes, I’ll see you then” he turned to leave and Sakura couldn’t help but let that damn mouth of hers open once again “ _Hey Sasuke_ ”

“ _Hn_ ” he craned his neck and quirked a brow.

“Did you enjoy today?” she leaned against the doorframe.

It was silent for a moment and Sakura was beginning to think _no answer_ would be her _answer_ , as expected from the bartender.

“I would have enjoyed it far more if you could’ve nailed that cocktail” she saw a small smirk flash across his face before his figure was long gone in the hallway.

+

“Your hair” Sakura blinks a few times “ _It’s different_ ”

“So you noticed” TenTen smiled widely “I decided to change it up a bit, does it look bad?”

“No, not at all you just look different, I’m so used to your twin buns” she closed her locker and examined the brunette dancer once more “This isn’t because of Neji is it?”

“ _Is it too obvious_?” the girl giggled loudly and Sakura just scoffed, the day she changes her appearance to please a man is the day she gets her woman card revoked “How do you know he didn’t like your old look?”

“Well I overheard from the other dancers he tends to like girls with bobs so I decided to give myself a little makeover” she pulled out a compact mirror to fluff her curls “It took me all Saturday to get this right so I hope he likes it when I see him this weekend”

“Whatever you say” she gave her friend a judging glance before securing her stilettos.

“How about you what did you do this weekend? _Wait let me guess_ , think about Sasuke all day?”

“ _Actually_ ” the pink-haired dancer twirled a lock around her finger “I saw him on Saturday”

“Really?” TenTen quirked a brow “Like you ran into him?”

“Well _yes_ , I happened to run into him at a mart near my house, I saw him purchasing alcohol for the bar and—” she’s cut off “ _What?"_ creases form on her forehead “Sasuke has _never_ bought alcohol for the bar, he doesn’t need to Jiraya buys all the alcohol here through several vendors”

“ _Oh_ ” Sakura mimics her expression “That’s what I thought too— _anyways_ I’ve been asking him to give me cocktail lessons for a while now and—” she’s cut off once more by the brunette’s smug expression “Cocktail lessons or ‘ _Cock_ ’tail lessons?”

Sakura just smacks her across the shoulder “ _Like I was saying_ ” she clears her throat “He finally complied for some reason, so we spent the day at my place mixing drinks and eating pasta” she ignored the look of surprise on the dancers face “ _Oh_ and he helped me build my bed”

“ _Sakura_ ”

“ _Hm_?”

“Sasuke _never_ hangs out with any of us outside of work, _hell_ , I don’t think he hangs out with people in general _how the hell_ did you manage to get him to do that?”

“ _I don’t know"_ she shrugged “I mean it wasn’t easy but at the same time I had no idea he’d accept the invite” Sakura can’t help but feel prideful knowing Sasuke had agreed to hang out with her while he ignored others, was Sakura singled out because she was special?

“That’s insane, he must _really_ like you”

Sakura ignored the tightness in her chest, the words were coming from TenTen not Sasuke so they mean virtually nothing, but the potential has Sakura reeling.

The familiar cold metal presses against her skin as she wraps herself around, it’s common for her to empty her mind when she dances, after all stripping was supposed to be her sense of relief, something that would take her away from all the stress and grief of life.

But Sakura’s mind is far from empty, in fact it’s filled to the brim by meddling thoughts and scenarios.

_Sasuke Uchiha_.

When he had left that night, the girl had laid in bed trying to puzzle together her feelings for the man, but she was unsuccessful. All she had really discovered was that sexual attraction was only the tip of the iceberg, her desire had layers, layers she was scared of peeling.

Half of the reason being, Sasuke hadn’t shared a mutual attraction, and if he did there was a 99% chance he wouldn’t act on it.

But with TenTen’s false hope, Sakura couldn’t help but wonder if he was trying, _trying for her_. The brunette had confirmed his distaste with social gatherings, this had been his first stepping out of his comfort zone, this could be a step. 

She steps away from the pole and slips her hands past the elastic band to cup her chest.

Today she promised herself she won’t look his direction, she’ll keep her eyes in front of her, at the handful of men who are showering her in bills. Black holes that had once simply intimidated her were beginning to affect her now in ways unimaginable, meeting his eyes were like staring into an abyss of lust and desire, it had made her legs weak and her chest heavy, making it impossible for her to carry on with her routines.

But just because she had failed to lock eyes with the bartender tonight doesn’t mean she’s any less reckless, whether he’s watching her or not, her hips sway seductively until she reaches for the pole again, circling it before squatting down to spread her legs.

She catches a glimpse of his figure and her legs tremble slightly.

“ _Hiya_ ” TenTen beamed at her as Sakrua entered the breakroom, for some reason the girl is a lot more chipper than usual, if that’s even possible.

“Hey” Sakura smiles “You done your break?” 

“ _Yep_ ” she fidgets before side-stepping, Sakura furrows her brows in confusion before she finally gets the chance to look to her left, she’s met with ink locks, and a waft of oranges.

TenTen giggles which allows Sakura to pry her eyes off him.

“ _Cut it out"_ she whispers harshly and the brunette just strides past her, not forgetting to turn back to give her a subtle wink, Sakura just rolls her eyes.

“Oranges today?” she plops onto the table and swings her legs “I’d take you as more of a banana person, they’re bland and—”

“What did you tell her”

Sakura blinks a few times “Tell who?”

He snaps his head up to meet her expression, Sakura is taken aback when she’s met with eyes she’d never seen before, he looked distraught, furious almost and the dancer feels her palms clam up “Sasuke—”

“ _You know who_ , your loud-mouth friend, what did you tell her in regards to Saturday”

 _"Oh”_ Sakura swears she’s going to tear the brunette a new asshole if she ever spoke about her subtle crush _to her crush "_ All I said was that I ran into you at the store near my place, I asked you to come over and you did and we hung out, that’s it”

“Why would you tell her that”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Sakura, whatever you think you’re doing _stop_ ” his eyes shut momentarily “All you did was pester me until I finally caved in to give you your stupid lessons, it just happened to be a coincidence you ran into me”

“Sasuke I know that—”

“ _No_ ” the slight increase in volume catches the girl of guard, Sasuke had always maintained a monotone so hearing him raise his voice was a foreign, frightening feeling “It seems like you _don’t_ understand, because now everyone here thinks something miraculous has happened because you decided to run your mouth about it”

“I didn’t know—”

“Well now you know” her eyes are glued to the table as he stands up “ _Whatever you think this is_ , whatever _friendship_ or _relationship_ you think we have, realize it’s not as it seems”

She hears the door shut and for the first time in forever Sakura feels tear pool around her eyes, she had promised herself she would never shed a single tear over another love interest, yet here she was watching the puddles grow onto her hands. 


	10. Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know that I have been writing the story based off of both of their perspectives individually but just in advance, I tend to write smut based on both their perspectives at the same time, could this be a smut scene next chapter idk you'll just have to find out :-)) 
> 
> Thank you for the reviews and feedback please leave more! 
> 
> Oh and I know I already replied to this comment but yes this is on ff I tend to update ff a little slower idk why i just forget sometimes but I will be sure to update it today that way the chapters match up! Thank you!

_Tuesday_

Sakura doesn’t show up to work.

She has a plethora of reasons, the aches she feels down her back and legs, the sharp chill of the winter weather, that tuna sandwich from last night that’s making her run to the bathroom every four seconds, she blames it on everything but _him_.

It would be a cold day in hell before Sakura would ever let something as minuscule as Sasuke prevent her from doing her job correctly, him and his hellish attitude can go fall in a ditch for all she cares.

‘ _Whatever you think this is, whatever friendship or relationship you think we have, realize it’s not as it seems’_

The words are etched into her mind by the time Sakura gets out of bed to make breakfast.

Well, _what did she think it was_?

It would be foolish to have viewed their past interactions as anything more, especially now, _but a friendship?_ That wasn’t far-fetched, they had done things friends do. At this point Sakura’s tongue had become loose with him, their banter was a comfortable, humorous ordeal and spending time outside of their workplace was no different, _so yes_ , to Sakura they had been friends.

Sakura wanted to believe Sasuke’s behavior was due to his pride, TenTen had mentioned the bartender’s lack of social presence and there was a possibility he wanted to maintain that image, but _how the hell_ was she supposed to know this? Even if she had pestered him into agreeance he had made the final decision to hang out with her, to give her _mixing lessons_ , _make her lunch_ , and _fix her bed_.

He would pull her close and very rarely whisper obscenities into her ear, and when she had a chance to meet his stare, Sakura knew what were behind those dark rings, it was lust, _pure lust_ and nothing else. But she knew he’d be stubborn, if Sasuke had felt the same for her he’d never act on it and that would be that.

Later that day Sakura attempts to make her favorite cocktail, she fails of course.

_Too much strawberry._

_Too little pineapple._

_Too much rum._

She curses Sasuke for allowing himself to open up to her, to let her feel special for a moment, if he wanted to be an asshole, if he wanted to be left alone he should have just ignored her advances, he should have pushed her away until she couldn’t counter any longer. 

But he had kept that door open, he had left that sliver of hope for her that she had reached for and now he had shut the door in her face.

Sakura downs the cocktail, she’ll learn to love her mixes more than his.

_Wednesday_

Today she spends two hours getting ready, Sakura very rarely wears eyeliner and mascara but today her eyes are outlined with the dark charcoal. Her lips wear a very familiar shade of red and her hair is curled extra nicely today.

What was the point of giving excuses? _She wants to spite him_.

Legs slip into a red one-piece, sheer mesh hugs her body tightly, it’s the perfect outfit to give you _too much_ but _too little_ at the same time, she snaps a matching choker around her neck and runs her hands down her sides to assess her work.

“Sakura? _Hot-damn_ ” TenTen gasps “You look really hot, have a special client tonight?”

“No” the dancer shrugs off her coat until it falls onto the bench “Well, _maybe_ ”

“Sasuke is going to—”

“— _go to hell_ ” Sakura’s lips tug into a small smirk and TenTen immediately understands the situation. She’s apologetic of course, because she had been the one to question the bartender about his weekend, and although what she had relayed to him had been the absolute truth she should have known how Sasuke would have reacted.

“ _Yes_ ” the brunette smiles proudly “He can go to hell” she places her hands on her hips “Go out there, do your thing and make some money”

Sakura’s already out the door.

The second she’s met with strobe lights and loud music her eyes involuntarily snap to the bar, he’s there, blending a cocktail. Sakura didn’t spend all afternoon getting dressed for nothing, so with an innocent grin on her face she stalks past the bar, not even bothering to give the bartender a glance.

“ _Sakura_ ” Jiraya is approaching her now, he stops her dead-front of the bar-counter and Sakura can’t help but glance to her side, she catches Sasuke’s eyes briefly, but she turns away first.

“ _Jiraya_ ” she smiles softly “How are you?”

“Well, I’m doing _pretty_ good now” he snickers at her as he pulls the cigar from his teeth “You look absolutely ravishing, I certainly made an investment hiring you didn’t I?”

“You sure did” she beams. 

“Well, I have a client, _very important_ , who needs some entertainment, VIP unit 4, think you can handle it doll?”

His eyes are on her, Sakura doesn’t even need to confirm her theory “ _Of course"_ she assures her voice is loud and clear to counter the vibrations of the speakers “I’ll be sure to do a thorough job”

Jiraya gives her a wink before brushing past her and Sakura can’t help but to smile smugly, _oh how she wishes_ she could turn her head and catch the look on his face, but she knows better than that, Sasuke had the power to crumble her confidence with the flicker of his gaze.

She resumes her stroll.

_Thursday_

_“Can I buy you a drink sweetheart?”_

“Whiskey on the rocks for me and for—” the man turns to her and quirks a brow “ _For you gorgeous?_ ”

It’s the first time in a couple of days Sakura is this close to Sasuke, instead of her regular stool she’s at the far right of the counter, an unfamiliar arm wrapped around her shoulder but Sakura doesn’t mind. She looks up briefly “I’ll have the same”

She watches Sasuke hesitate for a moment, as he should, the bartender knows Sakura can’t drink straight liquor, nor has she given the opportunity for Sasuke to introduce her to any.

“Excuse me sir did you hear—”

“I heard you” Sasuke replies coldly before pulling out two glasses.

The man furrows his brows at Sasuke’s behavior but turns to Sakura and smiles “I hope you don’t mind the age”

“How old are you?” she cocks her head. The man next to her wasn’t hideous, nor was he prince charming either. He was rather average, short black hair and a hefty body. But a creature from the depths of hell could be flirting with her right now and she wouldn’t care.

“Forty-five” he crinkles his eyes “You can say I have a knack for young-pretty things like you”

“Two whiskeys” she hears the clash of glass, and when she looks up she isn’t met with whiskey, she’s met with her regular pink drink

“Sir” the man raises his finger “This lovely girl over here asked for a whiskey, _this is a cocktail_ ”

“ _Oh_ , that sucks”

“ _What"_ he’s leaning over the counter now “ _Hey asshole_ , I think you may need to clean your ears _, my girl over here_ —”

Sasuke visibly tenses, his eyes tracing back to the hollering customer, and Sakura swallows nervously. She realizes she’s quiet in all of this, but what is she supposed to say? If she’s being truthful, she was gagging at the thought of drinking straight alcohol, the pink liquid in front of her had brought a sense of comfort and familiarity she hadn’t felt in a while.

“If _your_ girl doesn’t want the drink, then _your_ girl won't drink it”

“ _Can you believe this guy?_ ” the man is looking at her now and Sakura can’t help but to giggle, he had reminded her of her own initial interaction with Sasuke. She swore she would convince Jiraya to fire him eventually, yet here she was crushing on the _stupid asshole_.

Sakura doesn’t realize she’s already taken a sip.

+

_Friday_

Sasuke was beginning to think he had finally lost his ever-loving mind.

_Sakura Haruno._

Sasuke did not regret his exchange with the dancer on Tuesday, matter of fact he was furious he hadn’t said more. She had humiliated him after all, Sakura had run her mouth to the last person Sasuke wanted to talk to and when the brunette had approached him with an ear-to-ear grin spilling everything she knew about their weekend, Sasuke was certain he’d end up making the girl cry.

‘ _Take this to table 8’_

_‘Hey Sasuke, heard about you and Sakura’ Naruto quirked a brow ‘You hitting that?’_

_‘What the fuck are you—where did you hear this from?’_

_‘Everyone’s talking about it, I heard it from Shika’ the blond winked ‘I’m happy for you, maybe she can get that stick out your ass’_

_‘Sakura and I are not in a relationship, nor am I having sexual relations with her’_

_‘So you’re not banging her?’_

_‘No I’m not banging her’_

He had that same conversation ten more times with ten different coworkers and Sasuke had confirmed he needed to keep his distance from the pink-haired dancer, she had been the cause of all this nonsense.

_‘Why are you so mad about this?’_

_‘Because Sakura and I are coworkers, there’s nothing going on’_

_‘Okay and that’s fine, she never stated there was anything going on between you two, TenTen had just told me you two had seen each other over the weekend, you ate lunch together and something about a bed’_

_‘That doesn’t make us friends’_

_‘I think it does’ Shikamaru scoffed ‘I didn’t even know you were capable of leaving your house on the weekends’_

_Cocktail lessons._

Sakura was to blame for his compliance, she had harassed the raven-haired bartender for days on end until he had caved in. She had spent the entirety of the day pouring cocktails, her wrists becoming sore from all the shaking, he was impressed with her eagerness and amused with her lack of skill. He did not regret it. 

_Pasta._

Sasuke realized Sakura was only skilled in dancing, everything else she was either mediocre at or had no knowledge in. Watching her dice tomatoes was both frustrating and humorous so of course he would take the lead to quicken the pace. He hadn’t noticed their proximity until she had presented him with an obvious sexual innuendo, instantly his core started to burn, jeans constricting while his face flushed. But fortunately he had come to realize, Sakura was a major bluffer, her confidence was only for face-value, so he tested his theory, answering her little question, a small smirk flashing across his face when he felt the girl tense against him. He did not regret it. 

Bed.

He didn’t know why he had cared so much about her living conditions, she had already caught his frustration when he had discussed her eating habits, now he was furrowing his brows at the sight of the mattress. The words had escaped far too quickly for him to process what he had just offered and soon enough Sakura had already given him an answer. Not to mention, just moments before he had contemplated rubbing one out in her bathroom, maybe this would be his form of an apology for his indecent actions. He didn’t regret it.

_Was this friendship?_

_Possibly_ , but now it was nothing and Sasuke couldn’t be anymore happier, but perhaps he had confused the feeling of happiness with comfort.

When Sakura didn’t show up to work on Tuesday, he didn’t know what to do with himself. It was normal to take sick days or get caught in traffic, but _hell,_ Sasuke for the life of him could not stop coming up with a _million and one_ reasons why Sakura did not show up that day.

Had his words affected her that greatly? Sakura didn’t seem like the type of girl to be hurt by words so easily, she wore a strong front and could easily defend herself if she felt threatened.

_But had she even defended herself?_

All Sasuke could remember were her stammers and stutters, when he left she barely managed to look up at him. He had turned back to watch her shoulders cave in, her pink locks faltering against her shoulders, at the time the pang in his chest was drowned out by the ringing in his ears.

_‘Sakura didn’t show up to work today’ the brunette sported a frown ‘Do you know where she is?’_

_‘Why the hell would I know’_

_‘I don’t know, it’s never like her to miss a day’_

_‘Hn’_

When TenTen leaves, the anxiety returns, this time ten-fold, because he had assumed Sakura would have at least assured her friend about her absence.

The day feels a week long, he drinks a familiar pink drink at the end of his shift.

Sakura shows up on Wednesday, although he hasn’t seen her, he can hear her voice in the locker room and for some reason his shoulders relax and his mind is calm for the moment.

But Sasuke’s break is short-lived when his eyes trace a familiar figure, she is different today, it doesn’t matter if it’s good or bad, it makes him uncomfortable. It’s difficult not to stare, especially when her nipples are barely visible under the sheer mesh but Sasuke manages to focus on the glass he’s holding.

He doesn’t expect her to acknowledge him, and she doesn’t. Sasuke doesn’t know why he’s disappointed.

_‘Well, I have a client, very important, who needs some entertainment, VIP unit 4, think you can handle it doll?’_

Even if he tries to tune out their conversation he can’t because they’re standing right in front of him, he expects Sakura to scowl at the request and tell their manager she’d much rather get on stage for the remainder of the night. He assumes this because she had told him her detest for private shows, the men either paid _too little_ or were _too inappropriate_ and when she had told a story to support her opinion Sasuke had nearly shattered a glass from clenching it too hard.

_‘I’ll be sure to do a thorough job’_

Her words make Sasuke want to take two knives into his ears, her tone makes his skin crawl and the image, _well_ the image nearly sends the bartender over the edge. He stabilizes himself by keeping his eyes down, on the bottles, the glasses, the floor, essentially _anything_ that isn’t Sakura. But eventually his eyes land on her once again and all he can imagine is her wrapped around some old-sleaze, purring and teasing him like she had done him, and _Sasuke hates it_.

When he catches a glimpse of pink in front of the counter on Thursday, a sense of relief washes over him. _Would things return back to normal? Did he even want things to return back to normal?_ _What was normal now?_ He ignores the pestering questions and turns to her fully only to furrow his brows at the arm wrapped around her. She’s here with a customer.

_‘I’ll have the same’_

Sasuke wants to scoff and tell Sakura to drop the act, he didn’t know whether she had asked for the drink to appear mature for her age in order to impress the man or she had done it to spite him, either way it had only spurred anger and Sasuke hadn’t even wasted a second when he picked up the familiar pink bottle.

_Two could play at that game._

_‘I have a knack for young-pretty things like you’_

Sasuke wasn’t one for violence, in fact he wasn’t one for words either, but he had never wanted to knock someone’s teeth out so bad in his life. He had been seething behind the counter at the conversation, praying Sakura would finally tell the man to fuck off and put Sasuke out of his misery.

 _Jealousy?_ It could be, but Sasuke didn’t care, all he knew was this new-found emotion did not make him feel good, he had felt so helpless watching the dancer mingling with a man he knew she gave less than two shits about, she was doing this to spite him, to show him that she didn’t need whatever he had to offer her.

_It was working._

+

“It’s coming down hard isn’t it?” Hinata blinks at a drenched TenTen and the brunette just rolls her eyes “ _No,_ I just came out of a lovely shower, _what do you think_?”

The dark-haired girl frowns slightly and Sakura giggles “That’s what you get for showing up late”

“ _Excuse me_ ” TenTen snaps her fingers “If you’re forgetting, unlike you two, my man is only here on the weekends, so I’m not looking forward to any other days but Saturday and Sunday”

“ _Ahem_ ” Sakura corrects her “You mean unlike _Hinata_ , because as far as I’m concerned Sasuke was never nor will he ever be my man”

“Are you still mad at Sasuke?” Hinata has concern in her voice, and Sakura knows the girl blames herself for playing a role in the gossip relay.

“Mad? _No_. Revengeful? _Yes_ ”

“But you don’t _really_ hate him, because if you truly despised his every being you wouldn’t be trying to get his attention now would you?” TenTen smirks and Sakura wants to grab her by her stupid buns.

As ditzy as she was, TenTen had a point, there would be no other logical reasoning behind her shenanigans. It was possible she had liked Sasuke a lot more than she had thought, he hadn’t left her mind since the incident on Monday and _fuck_ it wasn’t like Sakura to fixate on men, or in this case a _man_.

“ _Whatever_ ” she doesn’t need her friend lecturing her on a Friday, because Sakura had promised herself she would take the weekend to relax and unwind, she would force herself to rid her thoughts about a certain raven-haired bartender.

And the second she gets back to her place, the strawberry and pineapple syrup, and rum? _In the trash they’d go_.

She didn’t need Sasuke and she sure didn’t need his stupid lessons.

The club is vacant today, a few stragglers an exception. As the winter grows harsher and the holiday nears, she knows her income will thin, so it’s only right if she gives it her all in the next month or so.

So that’s what she does, using the pole as her guide as she circles in place before climbing onto the metal, as the rail twirls, so does she, legs flying gracefully in the air. The music unlike other days, is rather mellow and sensual so she complements the beat, her motions slow and seductive when she parts her thighs.

It just so happens most of the crowd had gathered in front of the bar, so Sakura has no other option but to turn her attention in that direction, it’s inevitable when their eyes meet and Sakura has to shut hers to stop her mind from reeling.

Today, Sakura has on a matching yellow piece, she truly looks like the epitome of spring, her emerald eyes glistening in selective strobes, pink locks flying wildly as she whirls around on stage.

When she lets her mind wander, she begins to think about how different her and Sasuke actually are.

Sasuke Uchiha is a man of neutral colors, blacks and greys, his eyes and hair are one in the same. Sasuke does not like going out, or talking, or anything that involves other people.

Sakura Haruno is a woman of pinks, yellows and purples. Not a day passes by were her eyes aren’t crinkling from a laugh or a smile, and Sakura begins to feel sick if she’s locked in her room for too long. She likes exploring, adventures, and new experiences.

In her mind, they would make the perfect couple, they would be unstoppable, a ying and yang.

In reality, their love would be tragic, she would not be able to save Sasuke from himself and eventually she’d have to choose herself over him.

When she looks up, he is nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, Sakura loses her motivation, she manages to sway her hips lazily and give a few alluring dances before she too disappears.

“I think I’m going to head out” TenTen frowns “It’s raining cats and dogs outside, I hear the buses aren’t even running because of the ice”

Sakura sighs tiredly, there goes her usual nine minute nap on the bus “I might as well leave too, my apartment is a decent walk and I don’t want to wait until it really starts storming”

“ _Hinata_ _over here_ is lucky since Naruto is driving her back to his place”

“He just offered dinner!” Hinata blushes a deep red “That’s it I swear—”

“ _Dinner at 12:00 am Hinata_? Do you hear yourself?”

“I don’t see what’s so wrong with it”

“Just make sure you use protection”

“TenTen!” Hinata buries her face in her hands and the other dancers burst into fits of laughter and giggles.

The girls bid their goodbyes and Sakura swears she can feel her fingers turn into icicles as she fishes for her phone, as expected there are no buses running currently and she curses the universe for her luck.

Her loose curls fall damp on her forehead as she glances around. It’s quite a contrast from the usual scenery of bustling city folk and bumper to bumper cars, it’s become a ghost town of white sleet and melted puddles.

Sakura is snapped away from her thoughts when she doesn’t feel the water dance around her, the pitter patter of rain, a now dull vibration. She looks up and gasps when she’s met with a black dome.

An umbrella.

Before she can turn around a voice turns her to putty.

“ _Quickly_ , I’m getting wet”


	11. Snapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER
> 
> I made this chapter short because I kind of wanted their first smut to be sort of it's own thing, don't worry though next chapter will be longer and smuttier.
> 
> I suck at writing anything lemon so I apologize in advance.
> 
> Thank you for all the nice comments and feedback, I read every single one! Please leave more! Enjoy

Sasuke likes to think he knows himself pretty well, he knows what he’s comfortable with and what he isn’t ( _which are many_ ). He is a thinker, an analyzer, and basis every one of his decisions on logic because integrating emotions into a situation only leads to trouble.

But _none_ of the decisions he had made over the past few days had been logical, and the one he was making currently had sealed the deal.

He glances at her briefly, she looks indifferent but anxious at the same time, her teeth are nibbling on her bottom lip and Sasuke swears he saw her part them slightly to speak, but her brows had furrowed and it seems as if the thought was dropped.

The umbrella is an average size, but is only meant to be used by one, Sasuke’s right side is completely drenched, it should bother him but at the moment it doesn’t.

Distancing himself had been the answer to all his problems, it was his _key_ to return to his normal life filled with his usual thoughts and familiar routines. After he had gave the girl a piece of his mind he had been content, _delighted_ in fact. But those brief moments of joy had been instantly replaced with emotions Sasuke had never experienced before.

_Anger_

He was _angry_ at Sakura, but more importantly he was _angry_ at himself. She was a stripper, a flirty one by nature, and Sasuke should have built a tolerance for frisky women by now, he had worked at the establishment for _five years_. But Sakura had to be different, _no_ she was different, she would make his blood boil by just a stare, his mind would waver by the merest of comments, and _fuck_ her _look_ , her _presence_ would not allow his eyes even a second of rest. He was angry he could no longer control his thoughts.

_Desire_

Sakura was pretty, in fact she was _beautiful,_ her physical appearance had been unique but in a way that was both alluring and mystifying. At this point, he had already deduced he had been sexually attracted to the pink-haired dancer, there would be nights where he’d shake his sheets off frustrated, a sheer layer of sweat covering his forehead, and he would think of her, _her eyes_ , _her body_ , _her lips_ , and everything else that had been _Sakura Haruno_. But her outter beauty had been only one piece of the puzzle. Sasuke craved her attention, her conversation, and her validation. When she was running her mouth to a customer, he’d ponder, ponder about the words spilling out of her mouth, _had he heard the story or rant she was blabbering about?_ He desired her, both physically and mentally.

_Jealousy_

Like desire, this particular feeling had felt foreign to him. It was never like Sasuke Uchiha to feel _jealous,_ mainly due to the fact he _just didn’t care_. But when he’d catch Sakura swaying her hips over a lap or spreading her legs to a group of men who had viewed her as nothing but fuck meat his throat would dry up, his mind would short-circuit, and before he knew it he’d be facing the shelf, _an attempt to control himself_. At first it had been the touches that had been poison to his eyes, but now it was the _words, the looks, the measly presence of men near her_. Sasuke was jealous because he couldn’t have her.

“We’re here” he heard a soft mumble and Sasuke recovers quickly from his thoughts.

“Okay” he watches her approach the double doors. A slight wave of disappointment washes over him as he realizes they had walked in silence, this meant Sakura had not been comfortable speaking with him, _his words had affected her_. 

She says nothing, and he gives her a curt nod before turning on his heel.

“ _Sasuke_ ”

“ _Hn_ ” he pauses and lowers the umbrella to meet her eyes and for a second her emeralds glimmer “Would you like to stay until the storm subsides?”

No.

It’s a bad idea, _a horrible idea._ Sasuke is no longer in denial, he is aware that what he feels for Sakura is not how a friend should feel towards another friend, this scares him, _frightens him almost_.

He knows what’s best for him, Sasuke Uchiha is a logical thinker.

“Okay”

The elevator is cramped, his eyes trace the doors as they clamp together.

He needs to say something to her, anything, he needs to turn back now.

“Sakura I need to—”

When she looks at him he stops, his lips fall shut and all he can focus on are her eyes, those jade orbs that seem to never rest, that are either crinkling with a smile or strained in confusion with a pair of furrowed brows.

Sakura is different from him, she has learned to look at the world half full, her smile is genuine and her heart is pure. Sasuke is the opposite, life is not meant for enjoyment, it’s meant for survival, and he is certain a pink-haired dancer will not change that opinion.

She is no good for him and he is no good for her.

He will go back to his apartment immediately and force himself to unload and scrap away his feelings, they are useless and beneficial to no one.

“—Apologize?"

Sasuke blinks a few times before processing her words, _apologize?_

Her lips curl into a small smirk and at that very moment Sasuke doesn’t think he has hated Sakura as much as he does now.

He hates her _pale pink locks._

He hates her _stupid green eyes._

He hates her _cherry-tinted lips._

He hates her _giggles and subtle smirks._

And most of all he hates the way she whimpers when he finally closes the distance. He catches her lips swiftly at first, but a mental leash snaps and Sasuke is threading his fingers in her damp strands aggressively, her scent completely entrapping his senses, her taste is the same, one of artificial lemons and oranges, it drives him crazy to say the least.

“ _Sasuke—_ ” she gasps and he finds the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in between her lips, he is nothing short of sloppy and rampant but Sakura is eagerly kissing him back soon enough, a grunt escapes when she wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

“I hate you” he mumbles and he can feel her smile against his lips “Can you hate me some more, _just on my bed_?”

The kiss is broken when a ring echoes and instantly the doors pry open, Sakura is the first one to step out and Sasuke stalks behind her.

“Just give me some time to change and shower— _Sasuke!_ ” Sakura yelps as she’s being lifted into the air only to be plopped right onto her kitchen counter.

“ _I don’t have time_ ” her coat is discarded behind her, she’s left in a pair of leggings and a t-shirt and for some reason Sasuke finds her sexier this way even though he’s seen her in the sexiest of outfits.

“Well are you going to just stare at me?” she bites her lip nervously, her eyes trace over to Sasuke’s lower half, and she widens them slightly at the obvious tent. _Truth be told_ , she had pondered his size, for the asshole he presented himself to be, he sure should have a cock to match, _guess she was right._

Instead of an answer, Sasuke dips himself into the crook of her neck, he sucks hungrily at the patch of skin, Sakura is a canvas to him, a canvas he will decorate himself, with splotches of red and purple. He’s tugging the skin in between his teeth, a primal voice urges him to mark her more, to spend his time branding her body with his mouth, for now she belongs to _him_ and _only him_.

When she moans, his hands fly into her shirt, to his surprise he’s immediately met with her bare chest, his fingers work to palm and squeeze her ample breasts earning another sound from the dancer “ _Fuck Sasuke yes_ —”

He pulls away and connects his lips to her ear “ _What do you want?"_ he whispers harshly, his hands still working her mounds and she whimpers before she speaks “You— _Fuck me please_ ”

It’s amusing to say the least, the smug, frisky Sakura withering and begging underneath his touch, it also drives him wild, a side of her he’s longed to witness since the first time he had laid eyes on her.

“Touch yourself”

“What?”

“ _Do I need to repeat myself_?”

Sakura frowns slightly, she doesn’t want to touch herself, she’s had her fingers buried in her heat every other night at the thought of the raven-haired bartender, but Sasuke is here now, ready to claim her.

She hesitantly tugs down her leggings, and parts her legs and her two fingers slip past her panties “Will you watch me?” The thought of Sasuke watching her as she plays with herself has her flushing a bright pink, she’s embarrassed but excited.

“Don’t worry about what I’m going to do” he’s watching her with hungry eyes and Sakura just swallows nervously as she pushes two digits in “ _Oh_ —” she cries out softly, her frigid fingers a stark contrast from her heated core.

“ _Fuck ah_ —” her eyes roll back and soon enough she’s pumping into herself wildly, she almost yells out when she feels a thumb circling her clit “Sasuke—wait— _ah_!”

“What do you think about when you touch yourself Sakura?”

“I think of— _oh_ ” she whimpers when Sasuke thumbs her harder, her nails clawing at her counter top “ _Your cock_ ” she manages to moan out “ _Your cock Sasuke_ —!”

He connects their lips once again, the kiss drowning out all of Sakura’s noises, when they part she mewls out “Do you think of— _oh,_ do you think of me?” she’s panting heavily and Sasuke knows she’s reaching her climax.

He ignores her question and pulls her fingers away, Sakura groans at the loss of contact but doesn’t get a chance to protest when Sasuke hunches over to latch his mouth onto her folds.

“ _Fuck_ —!” instantly her hands fall into his hair, tugging and pulling at ink locks while Sasuke laps away at her heat.

She tastes as intoxicating as she looks, he pulls her hips closer to push his tongue in deeper, he smirks against her skin when she starts to beg, _it’s cute really_.

“Oh Sasuke, _please_ — _oh please,_ I’m going to cum—”

Her pleas get louder when his tongue teases her clit, Sasuke swears she’s going to rip all the _damn_ hair out of his head “I’m going to cum! _Sasuke it’s_ —”

He pulls away and as expected another whine leaves her lips, he stands in between her legs and blinks down at her, she’s disheveled, unorganized, _a mess_.

“You don’t ever shut up do you?” his fingers are working his shirt, he’s rushing, almost ripping off the buttons and Sakura giggles “A bartender at my establishment claims I’m a loud-mouth, _what can I say_ ” her eyes trace over his skin when his shirt drops and _damn_ Sakura is not disappointed. He’s _beautiful_ , _gorgeous,_ and all Sakura can think about is running her tongue over his broad chest.

“ _Smart guy_ ” he can’t help but smirk at her obvious ogling, he whips out his belt before his pants pool down.

Sakura has to keep herself sane from the sight.

“Can we go to the bed—it’s a bit uncomfortable here— _oh_!” she feels a sharp pain shoot down her front.

Sasuke has to force himself to calm down, a simple push into her heat has his mind reeling, she’s warm and snug around his cock “ _I’ll take you wherever the hell I want_ ” he grunts before pushing deeper, Sakura just claws at his back but complies “ _Oh_ ”

When he’s all the way in Sakura is already begging for dear mercy, his thrusts are slow at first but within seconds he begins to piston himself into her core, she’s slick and wet and he begins to doubt he can last more than a couple minutes before becoming undone.

When he catches her eyes, she’s already looking at him, her emeralds are dilated, searching into his black holes for some sort of answer but Sasuke just narrows his gaze and snaps his hips into hers quicker, _rougher_.

“ _Ah Sasuke!”_ her lips part to yell his name and he can’t get enough of her voice, it’s almost disgusting how much he wants to ruin the girl beneath him, to taint her and destroy her in the most beautiful way.

“I hate you” he grunts out and Sakura manages to smile wearily, he hates that too.

  
“Oh—hate me more please, _fuck me more_ ”

Her legs are on his shoulders now, and Sasuke begins to feel his own legs grow numb, he’s fucking her with everything he has, fully primal, his hand leaves her waist to wrap around her throat, he squeezes lightly and Sakura clenches her eyes shut, as painful as it looks, she’s moaning in bliss.

“ _Sasuke, Sasuke_ ”

His name leaves her lips like a mantra, and she begins to see stars, her body is not able to keep up with the animalistic movements and soon enough her legs tremble against him, she’s close.

Sasuke watches her back arch slightly, his name the only sound filling the room, it sends him over the edge and with a final thrust he spills himself into her, Sakura’s face contorts and her legs tremble once again, she quickly follows.

“ _You should hate me more often_ ”

+

  
“But it’s raining outside” Sakura pouts “Plus it’s Friday, _can’t you stay?_ ”

“No Sakura”

“ _Please_ ”

They’re on her bed now. She had convinced Sasuke she would be upset if they didn’t cuddle after their rendezvous, he had called her stupid and childish but within a minute he had joined her side. Sakura could already conclude Sasuke was not the affectionate type, already in awe he had acted on his sexual desires, she didn’t want to push her luck.

Present doubts did not stop her from laying her head on his chest, at first she had noticed his muscles tense and she had thought he would swat her away or protest, but after a few moments of silence, she felt a hand on her back and she couldn’t stop her heart from beating erratically.\

“If you ask again, I’ll leave right now”

“ _Fine_ ”

“Is this your first time?” Sakura circles her finger on his skin and she hears him scoff above her “How old do you think I am, _fifteen_?”

“You just don’t’ seem like the kind to fuck around a lot”

“I don’t”

“So why me?”

She is not expecting much, in fact she’s expecting nothing at all, but to her surprise Sasuke speaks out.

“Because I’m stupid”

“ _And_ ” she looks up at him “There must be more”

“And _you’re_ also stupid”

Sakura wants to ask him if he likes her, if there’s more than just sexual attraction, the question is on the tip of her tongue but she stops herself. It had been a week since they spoke, the tension had been awkward and uncomfortable and now they were relatively back to normal ( _after a heated sex session_ ), Sakura would not allow her emotions and curiosity to ruin whatever they have.

A change of subject should do the trick “I was going to throw away the cock-tail stuff you know”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, I was planning on doing it tonight” she smiles “But you’ve occupied me now”

Sasuke returns her smile and cocks his head “It’s not like you could make a good one anyway”

“ _Rude_ ” a hand flies to swat his chest “And by the way, I have been practicing and I have definitely been improving” she sits up quickly “ _Matter of fact_ — let me make you one now _oh_ it will be a great end to the night!”

“Sakura I’m tired, can’t we just rest a bit” he huffs and rolls his eyes, but Sakura will have none of his complaining “Please? I promise it’s going to be good” she’s already standing up now, pulling on her shorts and Sasuke sighs but follows.

“It’s—” he blinks up at her and Sakura has stars in her eyes, she clasps her hands in anticipation “Good—” she watches his throat bob up and down harshly and she can tell Sasuke is fibbing, she should be disappointed but she can appreciate the bartender trying to protect her feelings.

“Really?”

“ _Yeah_ — _just_ ” his face contorts slightly “A little less rum next time?”

“ _Oh_ ” her lips tug into a small frown “Well, maybe _my teacher_ should have specified the amount”

“I did you idiot” he circles the counter and picks up the bottle “ _Numerous times_ ”

“I just think I have a _dumb_ teacher” she presses a finger into his chest.

“I’m pretty sure I just have a _stupid_ student” he grips her wrist and pulls her closer “I have to go Sakura”

" _Oh Okay”_ she’s disappointed but forces herself not to show it on her face, instead she smiles widely and plays with her fingers “I understand”

He glances down at her, she watches his hand rise hesitantly, his fingers graze underneath her chin and he ushers her face up lightly, their eyes meet and instantly Sakura feels her knees grow weak, whatever front she had put on begins to deteriorate and within seconds she’s pouting “ _I want you to stay_ ” she whispers, almost inaudible.

For the first time, his eyes soften, she doesn’t know what he’s thinking, she never does but for some reason she can feel his remorse, she doesn’t question why he has to go, it’s none of her business.

“ _Monday_ ”

“Monday?”

“I’ll see you Monday”

“Okay” she steps closer, their lips centimeters apart, he pulls away and takes a step back, Sakura has to convince herself not to waver at the gesture.

When he leaves she is lost, she paces around her living room, kitchen, and bedroom. Everything has been manifested by him, her counter, her bed, and now her mind. Sasuke Uchiha is frustrating and confusing, only because Sakura cannot get a read on him to save her life.

She wonders if he too will think about her when he returns to his apartment, will his mind replay the scenes that had unfolded tonight? Will he ponder about their situationship? Will he want to ever touch her and kiss her again?

Sakura presses her fingers onto her lips lightly.

She misses him.

It’s been _seven minutes_ since he’s left.


	12. Taking Shifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Theres more smut than usual in this chapter (I tried). A lot of people have assumptions that Sasuke is a dick and has some kind of terrible secret, I promise you that is not the case and don't worry no infidelity in this fic I promise lol. 
> 
> I hope you all like it, please leave any feedback/comments I read them all and enjoy~

The steady pitter-patter of rain echoes through the room.

Sasuke has not had a wink of rest all night.

Instead he thinks about luscious pink locks between his fingers, supple soft lips against his, and the smell of citrus.

If he misses her, _he won’t admit it_.

He doesn’t know if last night changes anything, if they are closer or farther apart, but he does not seem to regret it whole-heartedly. It would’ve been easier to, if Sakura wasn’t so _damn_ endearing. The way her body molded perfectly against his, her glossy emeralds had been screaming out his name just like her voice, _she was a mess_ , a beautiful mess he couldn’t wrap his mind around.

_‘I hate you’_

Even when he had kissed her passionately, he had still uttered the cold, grim words. _It was true_ , he hated Sakura, _hated every fiber in her being_. Unlike himself, Sakura had no defenses, had no walls, she had nothing to hide, to protect. To her they had sex, _nothing more_ or _nothing less_. But to Sasuke, it had been much more than just body’s sliding into each other, it was _vulnerability_.

He would like to think Sakura wouldn’t just open her legs to anyone, but then again she was a _stripper_ , how could she not? But Sasuke was not a stripper, _forget sex_ , he’d rarely engage in conversations, go out, or anything else that involved social contact. It’s how he protected himself, because his brother had taught him an important lesson before his death, _a lesson about love_.

_‘I want to go to the park today Itachi, I’d like to go by myself’ Sasuke’s small palms decorated the window._

_‘You can’t today, it’s storming, it’s dangerous’ His brother barely gave him a glance, instead his eyes traced over the pages of his novel._

_‘I will be fine’ his lips tug into a small frown ‘You never let me do anything’ the younger slouches onto the carpet._

_Itachi puts the book down now, he ushers Sasuke to come closer with two fingers and he does with an annoyed huff._

_The older leans over “If I send you out, and you get hurt, how do you think I will feel?” Sasuke furrows his eyes and shrugs_ _“Bad I guess”_

_“Yes, very bad” his eyes crinkle and he chuckles “When you love and care for someone it’s hard to let them go” a sigh escapes his lips “Because once they’re gone, a piece of your heart goes with them”_

It wasn’t love nor was it anything close to it, _but it was something_ , and whatever this something was, it was dangerous and Sasuke would not entertain it. Sakura wasn’t tearing down his defenses but there were cracks, _it was evident_ , he had thought he was insane when his two feet had willingly brought themselves to the dancers apartment on the very whim of cocktail-lessons, _but here he was_ , a flushed face and distinctive moans etched into his mind.

It would cross his mind a few times, how Sakura thought of him, if he was just another victim she could seduce or if he was more. Either or, it wouldn’t matter to him. Such selfish behavior would’ve been off-putting, any sane man would consider the emotions of their partner, _but what had Sakura done for him?_ She barely knew him, and although he felt possessive and drawn to her, at the end of the day Sasuke Uchiha had to watch over himself.

And if Sakura wanted to discuss Friday night, _he would_.

And if she had any complaints with his honesty, _well_ , she should have known who she was messing with. 

_Monday_

_“Sas-ke”_

His body reacts to the purr, he forces his eyes to stay put, but she stalks closer and slides onto the table per usual, he simply grunts.

“What, can’t talk to me anymore after you stuck your _cock_ in me?” she swats his bowl away and Sasuke nearly chokes on air. Her bluntness was neither a gift nor a curse, but a shock-factor.

 _“Keep your voice down_ ” his eyes finally meet hers and he can tell her emeralds are twinkling with amusement “I am _perfectly fine_ having a conversation with you” 

“Conversation?” she cocks her head slightly and he nods “Do you want to talk about Friday?”

“What is there to talk about?”

The comment catches him off-guard. Sasuke wasn’t an expert on women, but from the hand-full of rom-coms he had seen, wasn’t a discussion _always_ expected by the woman?

“Nothing I suppose, I just thought after one-night stands—”

“ _Is it a one-night stand?”_ he watches her teeth clamp onto her bottom lip, she nibbles on it lightly and all Sasuke can remember was claiming the same lips two nights ago. He doesn’t know how to answer her question so he opts to remain silent.

“Was what we had just a one-time thing?” she's laying on her stomach now, her chin placed on top of her laced fingers, she bats her lashes innocently, but to Sasuke they’re anything but innocent. His lips form a thin line before he parts them to speak but he’s instantly cut off.

“ _It doesn’t have to be like that_ ” she glances back at the door and for some reason the gesture has his mind wavering, _what exactly was she trying to assess?_ Sasuke catches himself flickering his eyes at his wrist-watch, he doesn’t know why he checks, but when their eyes meet once again Sakura is closer.

“ _Right?"_ her stare lingers on his lips, he mimics her.

“I hate you” he mumbles against her lips and she just pulls him closer, the kiss is rushed and careless, the only sounds filling the room had been the clash of teeth and the pair’s disheveled pants. Whatever they plan to do, it has to be quick, _they both know this_ , which is why fingers are fumbling with buttons and straps and soon enough Sakura is topless.

Without wasting a second, he latches his mouth onto one mound, he sucks hungrily until he hears her breath hitch, he gives the same treatment to the adjacent. Sakura has her hands in his hair, she moans softly “ _Sasuke—10 minutes, we have 10—”_ she’s cut off when he roughly tugs down her bottom piece “ _I know_ ” he growls “If you get me fired, _I’m going to kill you_ ”

The threat only earns a mischievous giggle from the dancer and he just glares at her before parting her legs “I think you should be more worried about someone barging in” she glances once more at the door and Sasuke just smirks “Why would I be concerned?” without warning he plunges three fingers into her wet core and Sakura clamps a hand over her mouth.

“ _You’re the one making all the noise after all_ ” he curls his fingers, earning a muffled moan. It’s arousing, watching Sakura trying to censor herself, he wanted to push her limits, to fuck her in the most unimaginable ways possible until she had no other option but to scream his name, until she couldn’t possibly take anymore. But Sasuke was smarter than that, they only had a couple of minutes till the end of their break and if Jiraya found out about their quick romp, _well_ , he’d have to start applying for other bartending positions soon.

“Fuck Sasuke— _please more_ ” she’s grinding against his fingers and although he would want nothing more but to rid himself from his trousers and fuck her brains out, the sight is too amusing to pass over “Beg for me” his thumb reaches over to circle her clit and a loud whimper escapes _“Oh please Sasuke, oh—”_

“Doesn’t sound like begging”

“Sasuke, _more fingers_ ” she cries out and Sasuke can’t help but smile smugly _“Oh was that a command I just heard, what happened to please?”_ he decides to withdraw two of his fingers, leaving a single digit for the girl.

“Please Sasuke, _I want to cum_ ” 

He sits back on his chair, and pulls her closer only to dip his head in between her legs and swipe a tongue across her folds “ _You’re so wet_ ” he mumbles into her skin but continues, licking and sucking eagerly at her entrance.

“ _Oh_ —” she arches her back off the table when Sasuke buries his tongue into her core, the scent of her arousal has his own pants constricting, he decides to ignore the hardening member and resumes lapping away at her heat.

“Sasuke God— you’re good” she mewls while she weaves her fingers through his now damp locks “ _So good"_

When Sakura raises her hands to grope her ample breasts, her hands are swatted away and replaced by Sasuke’s larger ones, he palms and teases the mounds as his tongue works her clit in quick motions, this sends the girl over the edge and seconds later he feels her legs shake briefly before she falls limp onto the surface.

After catching her breath, she peers down at the bartender “What do I taste like?”

His lips curl into a small smirk before he presses his lips onto hers briefly, she’s taken aback for a second but returns the kiss.

When they pull away, Sasuke is coy when he replies “ _Like pineapples and strawberries_ ”

_Tuesday_

Little did Sasuke know, their little frolic in the breakroom would only awaken a hunger in him, he was not aware of.

“ _Just a shot of henny please_ ” he hears a dull voice, his mind has registered the order, and his hands are already fishing for a bottle and a glass, but his eyes are focused on the blur of pink on stage.

It’s almost entrancing, the way Sakura dances, she flaunts herself without a care in the world, as if each limb had a mind of its own. He accidentally grabs a bottle of gin.

One of the most peculiar things about Sakura is her smile, she’s always smiling, even when she’s stripping which to some might be unnerving but to Sasuke it’s quite _cute_. She shakes her hips sensually and what her hands are doing are far from innocent, but her smile is warm and wide, and her eyes twinkle as she hears the cheers and hollers. _What a mess, that Sakura Haruno is_

_“I said just a shot”_

Sasuke blinks at the large glass in his hand and scowls at himself, he apologizes with a mumble and slides a shot glass across the counter.

When his eyes search for the dancer on stage, she is gone. Instinctively, he peels away from the stage and scans the rest of the venue, he stops at a glimmer of pink.

She’s bent over a lap, unfamiliar hands running themselves down her back, pausing to grope her globes.

The glass shatters in his hands.

“Sas-ke”

He ignores her, busying himself with cleaning the shards of his mishap. 

“ _Sas-ke_ ” she’s louder now and he just grits his teeth and continues, he doesn’t know why he’s giving her the cold shoulder, _actually_ , he knows exactly why.

“Sasuke—” before she has the chance to let out another whine, he cuts her off.

“Hey want to help me get some more glasses from the stock room”

Her small frown tugs into a smile.

“What do you need glasses for— _oh!_ ” 

He shoves her roughly against the door, when he watches her wince a hint of guilt washes over him, but it’s soon replaced with vile images of Sakura from moments ago.

“Sasuke what are you doing?”

He could ask himself the same thing, what in the fuck was he doing? 

“Turn around” he ignores her concern, and he watches Sakura’s face warp further into confusion, nonetheless she follows his orders and turns around hesitantly. When she does Sasuke wastes no time pressing himself against her, his lips work on the back of her neck, sucking quickly at the already branded skin.

“What—” on instinct she bends over slightly, a small growl escapes his lips as he feels his erection push further into her backside “ _I hate you_ ” he whispers harshly as his fingers work the lace knots on her hips.

A sudden flex of muscles allowed Sasuke to assume the girl had registered what was going to take place “ _You’re on duty_ , you can get—”

“I don’t care” a sigh of relief washes over him when he frees his member, before a few long strokes he presses himself against her folds “ _I just don’t care Sakura_ ”

He fucks her wildly that night, drilling into her like there was no guarantee of a tomorrow. She’s crying out at every thrust, luckily the walls were nothing short of sound-proof and the speakers were loud enough to drown out her sounds, but a familiar emotion has Sasuke wishing _they would hear her_ , hear her cry out his name. 

“ _Louder_ ” he’d demand and Sakura would comply, chanting his name in a mantra of moans and whimpers and he’d only fuck her _harder, deeper_. Fingers threading through her strands only to pull her head back “Do you like when men touch you?”

It was obvious the question had caught her off-guard, her pupils dilated slightly “N-No Sasuke— _Oh_!” although her answer had been satisfactory, the potential of a lie had Sasuke seething inside, he picked up his pace, pounding into her heat repeatedly “ _Liar_ ”

“I only like when— you touch me, _when you fuck me_ —!”

“Who”

“You”

“Who am I?” a deranged look in his eyes has Sakura gasping, she’s too preoccupied to entertain any kind of question, she rides out her orgasm “Sasuke—!” He follows seconds later and when Sakura parts her lips to speak she’s met with a grunt and a shove.

He’s left her.

Sakura blinks around and realizes there are no glasses in the stock room.

+

Friday

“Why are you limping?”

“Twisted my ankle”

She fibs because there is no way she’s going to tell TenTen or any other of the dancers she’s been getting screwed by the bartender for the past few days.

She wasn’t even given the chance to open her locker on Wednesday when she saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall.

_‘What the fuck are you doing in here, you can’t be in here’ Sakura glances around to make sure a certain loud-mouth brunette isn’t present._

_‘I came here to tell you Jiraya wants to see you, something about sick days’_

_‘Oh’ she clutches her chest ‘You couldn’t wait until I left to tell me?’_

_‘No’_

_She scoffs and quirks a brow ‘Well? Are you going to leave?’_

_‘No’_

Within seconds she’s being lifted into the air, back pressed against the cold metal, their tongues fight for dominance but Sasuke _always_ wins, he rids her of her sweater and dips himself into her neck. At this point, what was once porcelain had been littered with burgundy and purples.

Against the _lockers_ , on the _floor_ , on the _bench._

Sakura bounced quickly, their time-frame had been equally if not more constricted, it was rare for her to take the lead, but she’d take advantage of it, sliding up and down the thick shaft slowly only to hear a straggled growl erupt from his throat.

 _‘Faster’_ he’d tell her and she’d just smile widely before grinding her hips teasingly against his member ‘ _Sakura’_ another warn.

It wasn’t minutes until the bartender had enough, hands gripping her hips tightly so he could piston in and out of her tight heat.

_‘I hate you’_

Thursday wasn't any different, but this time Sakura had an idea of her own.

_‘Can I see?’_

_‘See what?’_

_‘The alcohol’ she stood up and circled the counter and Sasuke watched her with caution._

_‘What is there to see—Sakura’ a hoarse tone made her lips twitch in excitement as she peered up, two knees pressed against the cold tile._

_‘Get up this instant’_

_‘No’ she placed a palm on his bulge and giggled ‘I don’t think you want me to either’_

_His fingers were already in her hair._

It was quite the risk, she had heard customers hollering their orders and Sasuke had to work deliberately, trying not to move around as much to disturb her work.

 _And boy did Sakura work_. She stroked the swollen member quickly before taking him into her mouth, she bobbed her head up and down the length with experience. When she looked up, Sasuke had been gripping the edge of the counter, his head hung low, eyes clenched, but when they had eventually flickered open she’d smile against his tip.

 _‘Stop teasing’_ he’d mouth to her as he poured a glass of whiskey and Sakura would comply happily, sucking hungrily until she heard a glass slam onto the surface.

_‘Have you seen Sakura today?_ ’ she recognized the voice, it had been Naruto Uzumaki, the blond, ditzy server.

_‘No’ Sasuke replied ‘Why would you ask me?’_

_‘You two seem close’_

_‘No, I hate her’_

She paused and glanced up once more, a small smirk was sporting on his lips and Sakura’s insides churned before Sasuke had knowingly bucked his hips into her seconds after her delay, she groaned wearily before taking him into her throat once again, thick strings of pearly white coating her mouth soon enough.

“ _Friday Friday Friday”_ Sakura hums against the rim of her glass “Any plans for the weekend?”

“No”

“I don’t either” she sighs “And it’s almost the holidays what a shame”

“Is it? I don’t keep up with them” Sasuke swipes his arm across his forehead.

Sakura pouts “You don’t celebrate Christmas?”

“No” he replies wryly “I don’t” 

“Why not? Don’t you have family you hang out with?”

“My brother is _dead_ ”

Sakura remembers the conversation and cringes, _how could she forget?_ “What about your mother and father?”

“Dead”

Sakura feels her heart still, _his brother, father, and mother were all deceased,_ an apology flashes into her mind but then she recalls the bartender dislikes the sympathy, she opts to change the subject, that will be better “ _So Jiraya_ —”

“You don’t have to do that Sakura” he slides the rag across the counter “You can ask if you have questions”

She remains quiet, trying to pick three out of a billion questions to ask, she wants to remain respectful so she settles for a general one “How did they—” she clears her throat “ _Pass away_ ”

“Mother died of old age, father died of sickness”

Sakura assumes he left out his brother on purpose, she decides not to question the man about his sibling further “So no other family? _Aunts or uncles_? _Cousins_?”

“I do, but I’d rather not associate, I prefer being alone”

“You weren’t very alone this past couple of days” Sakura wriggles her brows and she catches a glare “Don’t act like you don’t like it” he hisses before resuming his work.

“ _Oh"_ she snickers “I never said I didn’t like it, _in fact I love it”_ her lips curl into a mischievous smirk “ _Do you love it Sasuke_?”

“I hate it, _just like I hate you_ ” he sneers and her emeralds crinkle.

“So you’re alone for Christmas is what I’m hearing?” she traces her finger around the rim of her glass “ _I am as well_ , I was going to visit family but with the snow it’s nearly impossible”

“Hn”

“Do you want to come over on Saturday, I hear there’s a festival going on” she doesn’t expect much per usual which is why she’s not disappointed when Sasuke doesn’t reply.

She smiles softly “I’ll see you during break” she slips out of her stool.

+

“Table 6 and 8” Sasuke places the glasses on the tray.

“Hinata and I hooked up” the blond leans against the counter “Sasuke, _her tits are_ —”

“I don’t care” the bartender places two more glasses onto the tray “ _Now hurry up_ ”

Sasuke deadpans when the server slides into a stool “She’s coming over Saturday too, I think I’m going to ask her out, taking her to the Christmas festival”

“Again I don’t care—”

“Sakura is coming too” the blond exclaims “I heard her when she was talking to Hinata, something about a blind date”

Sasuke finally glances at Naruto, he tries to stabilize his stare but he fails and soon enough the blond is furrowing his brows in concern “ _You okay_? Looks like you just got your balls in a twist”

“Sakura is going to the festival with who?”

“I don’t know idiot” he picks one of the decorated glasses and takes a sip, he would usually be met by a scowl but Sasuke is way too occupied with something else to even notice “ _That’s why it’s a blind date Sasuke_ ”

“ _Oh_ ”

“I heard that she had nothing to do so that’s why she’s going, pretty sure Tenten set the whole thing up, _hey_ you think theres something going on with TenTen and Nej— _Hey_!” Sasuke circles the counter and leaves the blond in awe “Sasuke!”

When he enters the breakroom she’s playing on her phone, an apple in her other hand. She looks up and gives him a soft smile “ _Hi Sas-ke_ ” she glances at the clock “Thought your break wasn’t in five more minutes?”

Suddenly, he doesn’t know why he bursted in here without a motive. Truthfully, the second he heard blind date and Sakura together, in one sentence, a familiar turmoil started in the pit of his stomach and all he could think of was the dancer with another man, _another man that wasn’t him_.

He didn’t like it.

He was selfish.

“Yeah” he forces himself to calm his breathing “I was just—” he glances at the fridge “ _Hungry_ ”

They sit in silence for about ten minutes as Sasuke munches on another salad.

“What time”

“Hn?” she turns to him with a quirk of a brow.

“The festival”

“Saturday at 5:00 pm, why?”

He stands up to toss out his trash, as he reaches for the door he cranes his neck slightly “Don’t be late, _I hate waiting_ ”

Sasuke hates holidays.

_And he hates Sakura Haruno._


	13. Cotton Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight mention of death 
> 
> Also, this chapter is a bit angsty, but no worries it does not carry on to the next chapter. I plan on making this fic about 17-20 chapters, so I plan to finish it within the next 5 or so chapters. Hopefully you are all enjoying it. I really like this concept only cause it's so unique and sexy(??) Forgive my horrible smut and writing though. 
> 
> I know i have yet to finish Blinded, I have just a hit a writers block with that one but I don't plan to abandon it just yet. I also plan on going back to the Tutor and fixing any spelling errors I might have, or just touching it up a bit. So if you enjoyed that fic and would like to read it again please do! 
> 
> Thank you for all the support/comments/feedback I read literally every single one!

“You have to give me an accurate rating Sakura” she can practically imagine her blonde friend rolling her eyes.

“ _Uhm_ —” she scans over her closet once more “I don’t know Ino, _maybe like a fourteen_?”

“Really? _He’s that attractive?”_ she sounds amused and knowing Ino she’s probably sculpting Sasuke out in her mind.

“Yes, he’s quite the _pretty boy_ ” she quirks her lips when she pulls out a black dress “Hey Ino, you think black would work? I was maybe thinking my black velvet dress with a small denim coat”

“Hm, that sounds pretty cute” confirmation allows the dancer to haul the piece over onto her bed “So Sakura— _is this like a date_?”

The line falls silent. Sakura doesn’t know how to answer that question, _was it a date_? When Sasuke had ignored her invitation, TenTen had took it upon herself to invite a male friend of hers, Sakura just went with it because there was no way she was going to fifth wheel the entire night.

But then Sasuke had barged in accepting her initial offer and Sakura couldn’t stop smiling since. She didn’t know if he had considered it a date, maybe she shouldn’t get her hopes up _too soon_.

“I don’t know, _maybe_ ”

“I mean you’ve had sex with him like a _gazillion_ times, do you just plan to stay fuck buddies?”

 _A gazillion was an understatement_. It had been a regular occurrence now. Sasuke taking her in the breakroom, bending her over the shelves in the stockroom, sneaking into the locker-room at the start and end of her shift.

They had gone at it like rabbits, and Sakura wasn’t going to lie to herself, she loved it. His hands were calloused but she couldn’t get enough of his fingers groping her, inside her, around her neck. His eyes drove her insane in ways unimaginable. When she was dancing he’d rake over her body with hesitance and a suppressed desire but when they were alone they’d scream at her, orbs narrowing in on her in with a possessive nature.

“Yeah, _I don’t know_ , I don’t want to think about it right now” Sakura doesn’t want to think about it now because she thinks about it _all the time_ , something she’ll never admit to her best-friend.

“Okay” Ino sighs “Anyway, I have a customer so I gotta’ go” 

“Save a daisy for me when I come visit”

“You couldn’t take care of flower to save your life Sakura Haruno” her friend giggles “ _See ya"_

“ _I’ve really gained some weight huh_ ” fingers tug at the hem of her dress “ _Tsk_ ”

Next, Sakura works on sliding into her black stockings, the outfit is cute indeed, but she’s certain she’ll die of frost bite within the first few minutes, _the things girls do for beauty._

A vibration earns a yelp, she fishes for her phone.

_TenTen_

“Hello?”

“ _Are you here yet?"_ the brunette is basically screeching and Sakura has to pull her phone away from her ear to make sure she hasn’t gone deaf “Sakura?”

“No, not yet” she stands up to flatten her dress “Sasuke should be here soon though”

“You know I’m happy that he’s going with you but I’m sad Kiba doesn’t have a date now, _he’s a cutie_ , and way nicer than that dick”

“I’m sure he is” Sakura giggles “Are you there with Neji?”

The line falls silent for a moment and the pink-haired dancer is fully aware her friend is blushing wildly, a sign that Neji is in fact beside her “ _Yeah he is_ ”

“ _Are you two holding hands?_ ” she teases, she’s met with an incoherent sound from the brunette “ _Shut up_ — I’ll see you soon”

Sakura snickers when she ends the call. It was rather adorable seeing the talkative TenTen grow quiet. It had made her curious, _what was Neji really like?_ The brunette had initially told her he was a nicer Sasuke ( _whatever that meant_ ) and Hinata had told her he was a serious, determined man with a warm heart.

Neither one of those descriptions really gave her anything to work with.

A knock grabs her attention and Sakura almost trips as she rushes to her front door.

She presses her ear against the door “Who is it?”

“ _Who else idiot_ ” Sakura clamps a hand over her mouth to suppress a snicker “You still haven’t given me a name”

“Stop acting like a child, _open the door_ ”

“What’s the password”

“Sakura is stupid”

“Wrong” her fingers play with the knob “ _Try again_ ”

“Sakura is _really_ stupid, surely that must work”

She swings the door open with a slight frown “ _So rude_ ” her eyes fall onto the familiar face. Today Sasuke is wearing a hoodie and a pair of jeans, it’s the most comfortable she’s ever seen him, that doesn’t stop her legs from twitching.

“ _Move_ ” he shoves past her and now her eyes are tracing four plastic bags dangling from his wrists “ _Ooh_ did you get me a gift?” she trails behind him.

When he sets the bags on the counter she instantly fishes into them: _Tomatoes, Corn, Broccoli, Chicken, Dry Noodles._

“What’s this for?” she flickers up “ _Groceries?_ ”

“To eat what else” he folds his arms “Make sure you put the produce in the fridge before they spoil”

“Why?” she blinks at the bags on her counter “I had food—”

“Probably, but knowing you, you wouldn’t bother buying more when you ran out, plus you ate an apple for dinner on Thursday, it’s a miracle you aren’t collapsing at work every day you know? You know the amount of calories you exert has to be equal to or less than the amount you take in—” Sakura watches him pause as he looks at her.

She’s staring at him with wide eyes, he had spoken to her more in this one moment then he had in the span of a month. And was he concerned— _for her?_ For God’s sake, Sakura didn’t even remember what she hate for dinner two days ago.

She can’t help but smile.

“Just giving you a lesson since you’re so stupid” he flicks her forehead “And I was already at the grocery store so don’t think I am doing this just for you”

“ _Sas-ke cares about me_ ” she coos “ _He loves me_ ” 

“I love you _just as much_ as I love Jiraya making us all work over-time, so yeah, _not very much_ ” 

“I see your room is still a pig-sty”

“I’m working on it” she shoots him a glare “I need my jacket give me a moment” Sakura busies herself in her closet once again while the bartender leans against a wall.

“ _I swear I have too many clothes_ ” she mumbles to herself as she plucks away at every piece of apparel.

“Seems like you have more than just clothes”

“ _Hn?"_ when she whips her head around she finds a pair of silver hand-cuffs floating across her face, a small blush creeps onto her cheeks “Where’d you find those?” she tugs them into her own hands.

“They were on the floor, next to a box called ' _VIP stuff'"_ his lips curl into a smirk “ _Quite the prop_ ”

Her fingers grasp the metal “I haven’t used them in a while, I only use them for private shows or special customers”

“What kind of special customers?”

“The kind I deem special” she bites her bottom lip “ _Curious?”_

“Not particularly” his eyes flicker elsewhere and Sakura smiles triumphally as she figures out _Sasuke is indeed curious._

“You know I haven’t paid you back for lunch or those lessons, and now you’ve bought me groceries, _oh however should I repay you Sasuke Uchiha?"_ a finger traces circles on his chest “ _Got any ideas?"_

“We’re going to be late, and you wanted to go to this stupid festival”

“I know” she bats her lashes “ _It was just a question_ ”

He leans into her ear, lips brushing past her lobe “ _So which is it_ , want to stay here and fuck for the rest of the night or go to the dumb festival”

Shivers prickle down her back, she internally curses her body for reacting in such a way, she fidgets in place “I’ll go find my jacket now”

The ache between her legs only grows.

+

“I hate this by the way”

“Hate what?”

“Festivals, carnivals, large gatherings of people” he sighs “ _The outside_ ”

“ _Oh stop being a baby_ —” she points to the entrance “It looks like so much fun” he watches her eyes twinkle as they flicker to the various lights and ornaments.

Sasuke slugs behind as the dancer rushes in front of him. The constant chatter was already giving him a headache, and the nightlights were about to give him a stroke, he already has to deal with neon strobes at work. 

“Sasuke come on you’re so _fucking_ slow” she turns to him and stomps her feet “ _Come on slow poke_ ”

“You don’t have to wait up for me” he waves “ _Go enjoy or whatever_ ”

“ _What?_ We came here together so we have to stay close” she scurries to him and slips her arm into his. He instantly tenses at the contact, and when he looks down at her, emeralds are already on him. He parts his lips to speak but he’s cut off.

“They have takoyaki, _oh Sasuke_ , _I love takoyaki_ ” she moans “ _We have to go there first_ ” she points to the cart.

“It’s good right?” she takes one into her mouth and mewls happily.

“It’s okay” Sasuke wasn’t going to admit he thought it was the most delicious thing in the entire world.

She scoffs “ _Just okay?_ Doesn’t look like it, you finished all three in a matter of seconds” she quirks a brow.

“I was hungry” his eyes flicker around the streets, it’s crowded, _too crowded for him_. It’s quite pathetic honestly, the only reason Sasuke had agreed to such an event was to prevent Sakura from going on that blind date. He shouldn’t care, _she wasn’t his girlfriend_ , the girl was free to do whatever she wanted.

Sasuke doesn’t regret being here with her, _that also angers him._

“Okay next is—” Sakura stands on her tip-toes and furrows her brows “Uh—Boba!” she beams “I see boba, _oh I hope they have a strawberry flavo_ r”

“I never knew how much of a fat-ass you were” Sasuke smiles smugly, he’s met with a smack across the arm “Shush, you’re the one always worried about my health, I’m just doing as you say”

“Healthy meals, _not street food_ ” he rolls his eyes.

He almost yelps when he’s forcefully weaved through the groups of people. An attempt to slow her down had been unsuccessful, she was somehow stronger than he was, she had dragged him all the way to the cart in a matter of minutes. 

“They have strawberry Sasuke” she points to the menu “What do you want?”

“I don’t really like bubble tea” he snorts “I’d rather not—”

“ _Oh c’mon_ ” she groans “Is all you eat salads and fruit? _Live a little"_

“Look they have a chocolate flavor, do you like chocolate? _Passion-fruit? Taro?”_

He blinks at the words on the board, how does he tell her he’s lactose intolerant and is unable to consume a large quantity of dairy? A simple answer, _he doesn’t_. She’s staring at him with hopeful eyes, jade rings are twinkling amongst the red and green lights that decorate the streets. It’s easy to let her down, to tell her she’ll just have to consume the drink herself.

“ _One strawberry and chocolate please_ ”

Sasuke can feel the stomach ache already creeping up on him.

It’s 7:00 pm now, the streets were still buzzing with people, a little less crowded than before ( _Sasuke is thankful_ ). Fortunately enough, the pair find an open table right in front of a café to rest at.

He was certain this festival was supposed to be a group affair, yet Sakura has yet to bring up their coworkers. A small part of him is thankful, there is only so much social interaction he can take in a day and if he enjoys being alone with the pink-haired dancer, _he won’t admit it_.

“My best-friend Ino and I always used to walk around at night” she glances at her cup “It was so fun, we’d get food and do all kinds of stuff”

“ _Delinquents_ ” he sports a small smirk “I’d expect nothing less from you”

“We were not _delinquents,_ we just know how to have fun” she matches his expression “But I know _fun_ is a foreign concept for you”

He ignores the dig “It’s pretty dangerous to be wandering about in the streets alone, there are bad people out there”

“Not everyone is a bad person Sasuke, there are good people too, and if you’re street smart like _yours truly_ you won’t have to worry about that”

“You are the bad people I was referring to”

“ _Asshole_ ” she rolls her eyes “Hey, do you know where the restroom might be? Pretty sure the takoyaki we had earlier went right through me”

“I don’t know” Sasuke is sure he’ll be joining her soon enough, he furrows his brows as he stares at his half-full drink.

She pushes her chair back “I think I see it, I’ll be right back” Sasuke nods and soon enough the girl is dashing away.

Sasuke had come to the conclusion that Sakura Haruno was irritating. Nothing about her screamed subtle. Her hair was a bright pink, a shade that would catch anyone’s attention instantly. Her eyes the same, but a stark green, if you looked too hard it had been almost like you were swimming in jello. Her behavior didn’t make any of it any better, she was loud, adventurous, outgoing, the exact opposite of what he was.

And that’s exactly why he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

Their work romps only made it tenfold. Every night he’d convince himself that this would be their last, he’d avoid her as much as he could, eyes away and hands off. But that thought was short-lived when he’d find a blur of pink making it’s way across his counter. She’d ramble about Jiraya, TenTen, her landlord and Sasuke would tune her out as best he could, but then eyes would fall onto her lips and he’d crave her again.

He’d have to remind himself she was an exotic dancer, _a stripper_. In his right mind, he would never desire a woman with a profession so vile, but Sakura was far from vile, she was vibrant and light-hearted, reality would only sink in when she stepped on the stage and started her routines.

Men would lose their minds over her, as expected, and Sasuke didn’t know if he wanted to keep them a secret or scream to the world he was banging the absolute fuck out of the fan favorite pink-haired minx.

It’s been ten minutes since she’s left.

He blinks at a large pink sign _COTTON CANDY 7 DOLLARS_

He narrowed his eyes at the cart, seven dollars was practically nothing compared to the thirty dollars he had already spent today, all thanks to a certain someone who urged him to try every single food they came in contact with.

 _Plus_ , he would practically be getting cotton candy for Sakura, the epitome of cotton candy itself, _how humorous was that?_

He hesitantly approaches the cart, eyes scanning over the menu. He was amused at the various flavors and designs but knowing the girl, she’d probably settle for something strawberry flavored or similar.

“Can I have a medium strawberry please”

“Girlfriend?” the man begins to spin the sugar into multiple threads, he turns back to smile at Sasuke.

“Excuse me?” he leans closer to make sure he had heard him correctly.

“Are you buying thise for your girlfriend? _Wife? Crush?"_ the hefty man chuckles to himself.

“ _Oh_ —No I don’t—”

“ _She’ll like it_ , a thoughtful man you are, no other way to a girls heard besides sugary treats” he hands him his masterpiece and gives him a subtle wink.

He stares at the pink fluff and begins to realize the reality of their relationship. They were friends with benefits, _fuck buddies._ He had also realized Sakura had just blindly agreed to this unspoken arrangement, he had given her a chance last week after their first encounter and she had rejected a conversation. _Is this all she wanted?_

It didn’t surprise him, Sakura had been flirtatious with him since day one. She was getting what she wanted, and Sasuke could agree he was as well, _to an extent of course_. He didn’t know her dating history nor her dating preferences, but from their current situation, it seemed as if Sakura was rather content being as they were.

Sasuke didn’t know if he could say the same.

He was growing weary of this thoughts. It was one thing to think about the emotions of others, but it was another thing to actually care. Sasuke can’t remember the last time he cared about anyones feelings.

Sasuke can’t remember the last time he cared about _anyone_. 

A loud crash interrupted his thoughts.

Another cart was closing up for the night. He fished for his phone and blinked at the screen, 9:00 pm. It was getting dark and it had been a little more than twenty minutes since she had ventured to the restroom.

He would tell himself not to worry, the restroom could have been a decent walk and there had still been people bustling around at this hour, weaving through the crowds would be a hassle. He wasn’t concerned.

“ _40 minutes_ ” he whispered harshly, he stuck his phone back into his pocket. He was growing a tad bit anxious now, and his hand was starting to cramp from holding the cotton candy for so long.

He would be lying to himself if he claimed he wasn’t concerned about her whereabouts. The streets had grown empty now, a few scattered groups being an exception.

“ _Why don’t I have her number?_ ” he mumbled to himself as he scrolled through his contacts.

 _Actually_ , Sasuke knew exactly why he didn’t have her number, he didn’t want to be forward with such a request considering the gesture had a romantic undertone to it. Not to mention, the bartender had a total of five contacts in his phone, _all business_.

“Another fifteen minutes” he huffed. Sakura would have to be here within fifteen minutes.

But she wasn’t.

Ink locks flew in the wind as he stood up, almost knocking down the chair before beginning his search. Blood was rushing to his limbs and his heart began to ring in his ears.

He had no one else to blame but himself, how could he allow her to go alone? At night?

_“Sasuke you stay here okay? I’m going to get us some popsicles” Itachi fished in his pocket before holding up a five dollar bill._

_“Grape and Watermelon” he smiled before ruffling his younger brothers hair._

_Sasuke nodded happily as he slouched himself on the bench. It was a scorching summer day and fortunately their mother had allowed them to venture out to the park to cool off._

_The park was hidden in front their town library, the familiar treat cart located behind it, eyes watched Itachi disappear around the corner._

_The heat was unimaginable but Sasuke had a wide grin plastered onto his face, it wasn’t every day that he was allowed outside, he was only allowed to go if Itachi accompanied him, and his big brother had been active in all sorts of clubs and activities it was almost impossible to find a window of free-time. But today was different, he had Itachi all to himself._

_It was all going good until Sasuke had waited for what seems to be an hour._

_Two hours._

_The younger brother wasn’t allowed to cross the street on his own, but he was getting worried. It wasn’t like the elder to just disappear. If he had another location in mind, he’d run and tell his brother right away._

_A strip of sweat trickled down the already damp skin, there would be no way Sasuke would stay perched onto the bench while the sun loomed over him, he’d die of a heat stroke for sure._

_He’d investigate the whereabouts of his brother himself._

_As he neared the library his ears were assaulted by the sound of sirens, flashes of red and blue reflected onto the streets._

_Legs began to grow weak._

_Surely this was nothing? Maybe they were preventing pedestrians from crossing because of an accident?_

_Amongst the crowds of people, there had been a small gap, Sasuke’s face contorted in horror as eyes traced over a familiar hand that had fallen limp against the pavement, between the fingers two popsicle sticks._

_Itachi was part of the accident._

There was no crook or alley left unturned. Sasuke took long strides as he narrowed his eyes on a familiar sign.

It had been several minutes before he finally reached the restroom, but unfortunately not a sight of pink to be found. Instead, an older lady emerged from the womans restroom just as the bartender was about to flee to look elsewhere.

“Excuse me, is there anyone else in there, a stupid looking girl with pink hair maybe?” he was out of breath, chest heaving wildly as he rested his palms on his knees. The woman was frightened by his panicked state.

“Oh no, I’m quite sorry, that restroom is empty” she replied sorrowfully.

A few minutes ago he had promised himself to remain calm, it was a festival the streets had been closed off, so that meant no vehicles and there had been a scarce of people, which was both _good_ and _bad._

But now, Sasuke couldn’t help but let his mind wander to the worst possible case scenarios.

“Thank you” he ignored the pity in her eyes.

“ _Sasuke?_ ” a familiar voice called out behind him.

Relief had never felt so good, his eyes clenched as he heard her call out to him again.

It was Sakura. _She was okay._

When he turned around he had decided to give the girl a piece of his mind, where had she been? What has she been doing all along? He expected a half-ass excuse about some food cart that had caught her attention.

But nothing made Sasuke’s blood boil more when he had finally whipped his head back.

Not only was Sakura okay, but it seemed like she had some company now. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he found TenTen on her left, Neji, Naruto, Hinata and an unfamiliar shaggy looking fellow on her right.

“Hey Sasuke” she furrows her brows, she looked distraught, most likely at the sight of the disheveled bartender “I just ran into— the group when I was leaving the rest, also what’s with the cotton candy— _Sasuke?!_ ”

He ignored the whaling of the brunette and the blond server. Sasuke was seeing red. _How could she?_ She had disappeared for what seems to be an hour, her best excuse being their stupid coworkers. He began to grow more furious at himself for even concerning himself with her wellbeing.

  
  
Obviously Sakura gave less than two shits about him

“What are you doing, where are you taking me?” he tightened his grip on her wrist. Sasuke had no clue what he was doing, or where he was taking her but he was fully aware his mind had short-circuited.

Within seconds he had dragged the girl three blocks down, the protesting hadn’t stopped from her end, in fact she was growing aggravated by the second until she snapped her wrist back forecefully causing the raven-haired man to turn and face her.

“Why are you being a dick?” she yelled out, her fingers cradling her wrist.

He almost wanted to laugh at her comment, “ _Dick?_ ” he snapped his eyes at her “I’m the one being a dick? You disappear for an hour, I go absolutely insane trying to find you, yet here you are hanging around with our coworkers and another man I know nothing about, and I’m the dick, _you’re hilarious Sakura_ ”

“ _It was an hour Sasuke_ , I’m sorry that I couldn’t alert you, I don’t have your number” she matched his sarcastic tone.

“A lot can happen in an hour Sakura” he stepped closer “You brought me here, and then you disappear and leave me here to go crazy” Sasuke chucked the treat onto the ground.

“I was gone for fifty minutes” tears began to swell in her eyes “I just happened to run into the gang, I lost track of time” she clenched her eyes “ _You’re not responsible for me"_

Before Sasuke could reply she had already begun to walk away.

Maybe he had over-reacted.

She wouldn’t understand his trauma of course.

He glanced at the deflated ball of cotton on the pavement.

Itachi was his brother, it was rather normal to be concerned over him, _he was family_. But Sakura? She wasn’t family, she was barely his friend, a coworker really.

_‘You’re not responsible for me’_

She was right, she was absolutely right, so why the fuck was he so angry, _why was he still so angry?_

He had explained to her previously he had no raw emotion for people, _but look at him_ , he couldn’t even go an hour without stumbling into a fit of rage and panic over one particular person.

Maybe an apology was warranted.

“What do you want?”

The city was small, which meant Sakura couldn’t have gone very far, and fortunately she hadn’t even ventured out two blocks, he found her on a bench, playing with her phone.

He was hesitant to approach only because she had seemed genuinely upset at his behavior and honestly he couldn’t blame her, but forming the words to properly express his remorse and regret was going to be nothing short of tricky. _Sasuke wasn’t really a fan of apologies_.

“Look, I’m sorry” he sat beside her “I reacted quite poorly”

“Poorly is an understatement” Sakura scoffed, he noticed her wipe away her tears with her sleeve, he ignored the pang in his chest.

“ _Look do you want an apology or not_ ” he hissed quietly “I’m trying my best here”

“Go on”

“I just get stressed out when people disappear like that, it’s traumatic for me” he sighed tiredly and Sakura quirked a brow “I thought you hated people, you barely wanted to come here”

“This doesn’t apply to everyone”

“So why does it apply to me”

Sasuke remained silent. Not because he wanted to suppress his honesty but because he had nothing to say, not an answer had popped into his mind. He was blank.

Her eyes glistened for a brief second, it appears she too was searching for an answer within his. But the corners of her lips tugged into a small frown, he assumed she hadn’t found the answer she was looking for.

“Who was the cotton candy for?” she sniffed “The one you were holding?”

“For me”

“ _Oh_ ” she furrowed her brows with a pout and Sasuke couldn’t help but smirk at her reaction. It was cruel of him honestly, to lie so obviously to her face, but he couldn’t help but tease her. 

“I know you had reacted with concern, I can appreciate it, but your behavior was erratic and uncalled for, I assume TenTen is probably blowing up my phone right now”

“Phone” he repeated before fishing into his pocket and pulling out his own.

“Phone?” she blinked “What about it— _why are you giving me this_?” she blinked down at her lap.

Sasuke turned away, a small blush creeping onto his cheek “Put your number in idiot” he plunged his fists into his pockets.

“ _Are you asking me for my number Sas-ke?_ ”

“Shut up” he snapped back at her “It’s only for emergencies, don’t text me during the day, or night, or for anything else”

Sakura giggled, and for once Sasuke _didn’_ t find it annoying.

“I know you’ll probably say no but the offer is there if you’re willing to spend the night—” she’s cut off by a pair of lips, he pushes her inside her apartment, kicking the door closed with his foot.

She doesn’t question him, already familiar with the taste, she kisses back just as passionately.

“ _Do you forgive me_ ” he mumbles in between and Sakura pants out a breathy ‘yes’

Jackets and hoodies are left in the hallway, Sakura is working on his belt and with a quick tug his jeans are discarded on the living room floor. She almost yelps when she’s lifted into the air, he carries her to the bedroom. 

She's laid onto her bed carefully, her dress is thrown onto a pile of clothes on the floor and his lips start from her navel, peppering her with butterfly kisses, he trails his tongue up to her collarbones.

“Sasuke—” she lets out a breathy moan “ _Hurry up please_ ” it’s obvious she’s eager, her fingers are latched onto his locks, but for some reason Sasuke wants to take his time today, he wants to devour every last piece that is Sakura Haruno.

He buries his face between her heaving valleys, his fingers work the mounds, squeezing and groping to his delight.

“ _No I hate you today?"_ when he looks up her lips are curled.

He smiles smugly and latches his lips over a pink nub, he sucks eagerly until Sakura is quivering under his touch.

“ _I do hate you_ —” he gives the other the same treatment, his right hand drops to tease her clothed heat. His fingers slip past the lace and rub themselves against her folds.

“Oh Sasuke—” she tugs at his hair “ _Please—_ ”

“I _hate_ how tempting you sound when you say my name like that” he removes himself from her chest only to occupy himself between her legs. He slides down the flimsy fabric before placing small kisses above her entrance.

He feels her legs wrap around his neck, she urges him closer and Sasuke has no other option but to press his lips against her folds, he teases her clit with his tongue which earns multiple whimpers from the girl.

“Yes, _oh_ ”

He glances up at her, his piercing eyes meeting her glossy ones briefly “I _hate_ how pretty you look when you’re frustrated” he mumbles, his arms pull her closer, his tongue leaves her clit to burry itself into her wet core, he sucks hungrily at her wetness, it’s become more of a craving than a desire now _, a burning need._

She’s intoxicating, he could lap at her for days, the sight of her withering at his very whim has Sasuke’s mind reeling. He wants her, _all of her_.

He hears a harsh groan when he pulls away, but she should know what’s coming next.

His length is throbbing painfully in his palm, it takes every ounce of self-control left in him not to burry himself into her tight heat, he wants to take things slow, to enjoy her.

And that’s exactly what he does, Sakura is obviously opposed to this new-found pace, she’s grinding her hips eagerly as he thrusts into her carefully “Sasuke faster please—” she groans as she claws his back.

He stifles a small chuckle and catches her lips, to her request he begins to pick up his pace, snapping his hips into hers, a small hiss escapes his lips as he feels her tighten around his length “Sakura— _fuck_ ”

“ _Sasuke oh_ ” it had been the first time he had stared so intently at her during intercourse, he had never noticed how her emeralds would narrow and dilate at every thrust, how her lips would part slightly to elicit such vulgar sounds.

“Why can’t I stop” he grunts “ _What are you doing to me_ ” he begins to thrust _deeper, faster_ and Sakura is taken aback by the sudden shift, she gasps as she feels his tip brush against her sweet spot.

“I’m sorry—” she moans “Sasuke you’re so deep!” 

He muffles her moans with a heated kiss, she reciprocates and Sasuke uses his tongue to part her lips.

_Sasuke is addicted to Sakura._

_He is addicted_ to the way her face contorts when she is confused or surprised.

_He is addicted_ to the way his name drips from the tip of her tongue.

_He is addicted_ to her giggles and mewls.

_He is addicted_ to the way her body clings to his.

_He hates her._

“Sasuke—!” her eyes roll back when Sasuke presses her further into the mattress, he’s pounding into her now with an animalistic momentum, but this time he’s anything but angry. It’s desire and passion that’s clouded his mind, he sees black when he connects their lips once again.

“ _I love you Sasuke_ ”

There is no doubt that those are the words that escape her lips, any other time he would pretend to not notice. 

“ _Don’t say that Sakura_ ” he growls, the words only send him farther over the edge. She doesn’t love him, she only loves what he gives her.

“Oh—!” her eyes widen before they both reach their climax.

Perhaps Sasuke hates her—

Because he loves her.


	14. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people are gonna be pissed at the end, but there's only one way I can wrap up this story and that's with some angst followed by a good make up (hopefully). 
> 
> I don't know if I mentioned this in my last update but I plan for this to go on for 17-18 chapters. So it should be wrapped up within 3 or 4. Hopefully I meet you expectations.
> 
> Also I started a new fic, it's called 407, prisoner Sasuke! & psychologist! Sakura please go check it out if you have time. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support and comments I check every single one! 
> 
> (Psst. A lot of people have asked if I would upload on ff I have just been so lazy, I promise this time all updates for this story will be there within a day)

Sakura scrunches her nose to the scent of eggs and toast, when she flickers her eyes open _he’s gone_.

A small frown forms on her lips, she’s sitting up now, glancing at the slight dip in her bed.

_“So what is your type, tell me about your ex-girlfriends, if you had any that is” Sakura took a sip of wine._

_She had been delighted when Sasuke had told her he’d be spending the night, the reason according to him had been the weather and the time, it was far too late and far too cold to attempt to catch a bus._

_She liked to believe he stayed for a different reason._

_“My type?” he combed through his locks “Easy. I absolutely hate pink-hair, I also have a thing against girls that prance around and ask their co-workers to stay the night, oh and more importantly don’t like girls named after flowers”_

_“Oddly specific don’t you think” she quirked a brow before rolling her eyes and Sasuke smirked “It’s just a preference, don’t take it personal”_

_“So any exes? I’d feel sorry for them, having to deal with you that is” she curled her lips slightly._

_“No exes”_

_“No?” she furrowed her brows “You’ve never been in a relationship before?”_

_“Nope”_

_It was almost astounding to hear her pretty boy bartender had been single his whole life, he was stupid-attractive, there wasn’t a doubt in Sakura’s mind that girls would notice. But then again, he had an attitude, an aura that was nothing short of a typical asshole, that or maybe he had no desire to date._

_The thought had been discouraging. She was content with their relationship now, whatever that may be, but Sakura couldn’t play fuck buddies with him forever? One of them would have to cut the cord._

_She bit her lip “Any reason why?”_

_“No reason”_

_“Aren’t you going to ask me about mine?”_

_“Oh right I’d love to hear about all the men that banged you in your past” a sarcastic smile plastered onto his face “How long is the list?”_

_Sakura scoffed “I’m not some girl that just sleeps around” she leaned in “And shall I remind you, you’re the one who initiated our first time”_

_Sasuke remained silent, the pinkette smiled triumphally “That’s right” she brushed her lips against his “You wanted me, you kissed me first”_

_A sharp gasped escaped her lips when she was pulled onto his lap, he took her face into his hand and let out a twisted chuckle “And how about you? All you did was tease and flirt with me”_

_“That’s not true—” she was cut off when she felt a pair of lips crash onto hers, she whimpered when she felt his hips buck “Sasuke wait—” she whimpered in between the sloppy kiss._

_“I’m just giving you what you’ve wanted all along”_

Sakura blushed as the memories of last night played out in her mind.

They had both stumbled into bed, fists in ink locks and staggered breaths, she had remembered her name being called in breathy moans and judging from the slight ache between her legs, they had definitely gone at it more than twice that night.

She slipped on a white tee after propping herself out of bed, a shower was much needed but her attention was instantly caught when she heard the sounds of pans clanking.

When she crept outside her bedroom, her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she found a shirtless Sasuke in front of the stove, pan in one hand, and was he making breakfast— _for her?_

“I thought I smelled eggs” she chirped as she ogled him from behind “You’re just a man of many talents _aren’t you_ ”

He gave her a small grunt before turning around to slide her a plate. Sakura glanced down at what seemed to be scrambled eggs and toast, it was a simple dish, something she could definitely craft herself, but there was something about the half-naked Uchiha in her kitchen cooking her breakfast, that had her heart fluttering.

“How about you?” she popped a piece of toast into her mouth “Aren’t you hungry?”

“I already ate, plus I need to go soon” he glanced at his wrist watch “I really should have left last night, there’s always buses that run at midnight”

Sakura let out an incoherent groan “Where do you have to be on a Sunday? Do you really hate spending time with me that much?” she stabbed her fork aggressively into her eggs.

“I just prefer being at my place on the weekends, am I not allowed to enjoy my home? I’m at that stupid club enough as is”

“Do you not enjoy my company?” she glanced up and when their eyes met, his obsidian orbs somehow darkened “I’m here aren’t I?”

“So what I’m hearing is” she bit down on her fork “You enjoy my company but you prefer being at your place”

“I never said I enjoyed your company—” Sasuke smirked “But I suppose you’re technically right”

“So invite me over”

“What”

“Invite me over to _your place_ ” 

He stifled a laugh “You’re still drunk I see” his eyes crinkled slightly “There’s absolutely _no way_ I’m inviting you over”

“Why not? What are you hiding” she placed her palms on the counter “ _A sex dungeon perhaps?_ ”

“Oh you figured out my dark secret, looks like you can’t come over now”

“ _C’mon_ , you’ve been over at my place like twice now isn’t it weird I haven’t been to yours” she jutted her bottom lip “ _I’m just so curious_ ”

“ _First of all_ , you are the one who keeps insisting I come over here” he sighed “ _Second of all_ , why is it weird? It’s not like we’re dating”

It was true, _they weren’t dating_. For some reason the accurate statement had Sakura seething inside. It was clear that he had no intentions of dating her, _hell_ , he probably hasn’t developed any emotional feelings for her altogether. But what about the subtle signs? _The groceries, the lessons, the festival?_

“ _Listen_ , all I want to do is come over, cook you some lunch to pay you back for everything else and then I’ll leave, _no funny business_ ” she forced a smile “Friends invite friends over, _it’s what friends do_ ”

“I think your cooking would be more of a burden”

Sakura circled the counter and stood in front of him, her finger tracing a line down his chest “I promise, _no funny business_ ”

He glanced down at her, narrowing his eyes, it was evident he was battling the dilemma, but when she heard him sigh, she knew her persuasion had worked “ _So I can come?_ ” she bit down a smile.

“ _If_ —” he gripped her wrist gently “You behave”

“I’m rather offended” she gasped dramatically “You should know, I, _Sakura Haruno_ , am always on my best behavior” her free hand went to slip past the waistband of his jeans and Sasuke nearly growled when he felt her fingers wrap around his length “ _What did we just talk about?"_

“I said I’d be on my best behavior at your place” she pulled away and propped herself on top of the counter, she parted her legs slightly, giving him an excellent view of her lace number “But last time I checked, _we’re still at my place_ ”

“You’re really insatiable aren’t you” his eyes flickered between her legs for a brief second.

“ _Only for you_ ” she mewled happily when she felt a finger against her clothed heat, without wasting another minute he flipped her over, pressing himself against her backside, she gasped when she felt his erection against her inner thigh, involuntarily jerking back to grind herself against his front.

" _Better be_ ” he bit down on her lobe.

+

“It’s kind of weird the buses aren’t running today” he caught her pout “I could’ve sworn they ran on Sundays”

Sasuke held the door open for her before flashing a smug smile “ _Oh they do_ , I just wanted you to walk in the cold for payback, you know for convincing me to entertain this stupid idea”

“I swear to—” she growled “ _I hate you_ ”

Sasuke didn’t know how to feel about the entire situation, it was a strange feeling, an awkward mix of discomfort and comfort, Sakura would be the first girl, _no scratch that_ , the first person he had ever invited into his apartment and he didn’t know if that fact had made his stomach churn with anger or delight.

Perhaps this was his way of apologizing for their little incident at the festival, it had been embarrassing for him now, looking back at the circumstances, only to realize he had done nothing but over-react and terrify his coworker.

Although Sakura had long forgiven him, he was ashamed for letting a sliver of vulnerability slip through. It had been over ten years, it shouldn’t affect him any longer, _more importantly_ , she shouldn’t have that effect on him.

A sudden chime snapped him away from his thoughts, when the elevator doors slid open, they both entered, the familiar scene had his mind wavering.

  
This is where he had kissed her, this is where everything had burned to the ground.

_This is where he had made a mistake._

“14th floor?” she quirked a brow “You must have an excellent view”

“It’s okay” he swallowed harshly, trying his best to rid his thoughts from their initial romp, he failed of course.

“What’s wrong with you?” she nudged him slightly “You look miserable”

“Well you’re gonna’ be in my apartment any second now so—” he turned to her and smirked “—yeah, you can say I’m pretty miserable”

“ _Asshole_ ” she huffed “I just want to see where you live and cook you some food, _is that so wrong?"_

A sigh escaped his lips as he realized today was in fact going to be a long day.

“It’s so clean” she mused out-loud “So tidy and—” she snickered “ _Boring_ ”

“Thank you” Sasuke chucked his keys onto his coffee table before kicking his shoes off “I’d rather live in my boring apartment than your pig-sty”

Sakura shrugged her coat off “It’s just so— _you_ ”

“Hn”

“So what do you want me to make you for lunch?” she wasted no time, stalking into his kitchen, opening and closing cupboards to assess what she’d be working with and Sasuke had to bite his tongue at the sight.

Unlike the dancer, he actually had organization to his house. His kitchen was no exception, every pot and pan had a place, every bottle of water was neatly stacked in the fridge, and not to mention all his cupboards had been labeled to represent their accurate contents.

So it would be no surprise the bartender had been fuming, watching the blur of pink pull out blenders, bowls, and various ingredients without a care in the world.

“I suppose I am the one who has to clean up the mess afterwards?” he leaned against his island “ _What fun_ ”

“I’ll help” she smiled widely “I was thinking maybe I can make you some homemade ramen? I’ve only made it once but my best-friend, Ino, said _it was to die for_ ”

“Do you know what you’re doing?”

“Of course” she folded her arms “Don’t underestimate me Sasuke, I am also a woman of many talents”

“You didn’t know how to dice tomatoes” the corner of his lips tugged into a small smirk “What kind of chef doesn’t know how to chop tomatoes?”

She scowled “ _Go away_ , I don’t need your negative energy” she fanned her hand quickly and the bartender stifled a small laugh “Fine, I’ll leave you to destroy my kitchen, I’m going to go take a shower”

She gave him a small nod before returning to busy herself with a knife and an onion “Don’t take too long, I don’t want it to get cold”

“There’s an apron underneath the sink, wear it so you don’t get your clothes messy”

Sakura hummed out a response of agreeance before Sasuke slipped into his bedroom, instantly ridding himself of his dirty clothes. He couldn’t help but notice her scent had been rubbing off on him, the smell of citrus had completely wafted over his hoodie and soon enough his house would hold the same scent.

_Was it bad he didn’t mind?_

“ _Sasuke_ ” he heard her holler from outside his room, and he nearly cursed out loud as he slipped himself inside his jeans once more.

“ _What_ , I told you I was taking a shower” he huffed as he walked back into his kitchen.

“Can you tell me where the pots are?”

He blinked once, twice, _three times_ at the sight in front of him.

Pink locks had been pulled into a high pony-tail, a few strands decorating her face. His black apron had fit snugly against her, it almost seemed it had been made _just for her_.

This was not the seductive, flirty, sexy Sakura he had known, _no_ , this was not the same Sakura who had swayed her hips on stage and that had whispered obscenities into his ear when he had buried himself deep inside of her core.

This was a different girl. Although her brows had been furrowed and her lips were distorted into a confused frown, her features had been gentle and soft, something Sasuke would never be able to understand.

And she was in his building, in his apartment, in his kitchen— _cooking_.

It had almost reminded him of his own mother, a kind, beautiful woman who had raised himself and Itachi with love and care. It was a common sight to find her in the kitchen whipping up the two boys a snack or washing dishes.

Sasuke didn’t find it difficult to imagine Sakura in his kitchen every day.

“ _Earth to Sas-ke?”_ she waved two hands in front of his face “I asked you where the pots were”

“Oh, uh—” he stammered slightly before pointing to a cupboard “There” he couldn’t help himself from letting his stare linger.

“Thanks” she beamed “I finished with the vegetables I just need to get the broth together”

“I’m looking forward to it”

Emeralds widened slightly, it was apparent she hadn’t expected the comment.

“Get to it” his lips quirked “I’m starving”

He winced as he felt the stream fall against his chest.

It’s been ten minutes since he had stepped in the shower, and all ten minutes had been spent thinking about the certain pink-haired dancer in his kitchen.

Sasuke had already hated himself for finding her attractive, then going as far as to act on his sexual urges was another issue. 

But now he had found himself musing over her in a different way, a way that had been almost ridiculous to him at first, this was Sakura after all, notorious flirt and infamous stripper.

 _In a different reality_ , he’d come home from work to find Sakura in his kitchen, just like present day, she’d be wearing the same apron, he’d wrap his arms behind her and press gentle kisses onto the back of her neck.

 _In a different reality_ , Sakura would be all his, she wouldn’t need to flaunt herself on stage to make ends meet, because he would take care of her, make sure she’d be well fed and rested, he’d spoil her with all the luxury she could ask for.

 _In a different reality,_ Sasuke would press her against his counter and take her because she would only belong to him, when she would scream out his name and tell him she was his and only his, it would be true. 

He took his length into his hand, his other palm pressed against the shower wall. His fingers worked aggressively, it was pathetic, _he was pathetic_ , jerking himself to the thought of a reality where they were together, _where he could claim her for good_.

It was impossible, _and if it wasn’t_ , it was highly unlikely. Sasuke was not as sane as he appeared to be, the festival had made that rather apparent. He couldn’t allow himself to love her, to taint her picture perfect life with his faults, he cared too much about Sakura to burden her with what he was.

He stroked himself harder, clenching his eyes to let out a breathy grunt.

But it didn’t stop him from thinking about her, _about them_. He wanted nothing more but to wake up to her every morning and fall asleep with her every night. The cloud of pink, no longer bothered him, in fact all he would search for at work had been the familiar shade. Her kiss was becoming addicting, feeling her lips would only give him his fix for a brief moment, then he craved her once again.

_‘I love you Sasuke’_

_It wasn’t real._

_It was just sex._

_Sakura didn’t love him._

He bucked his hips into his hand before letting the pearly white coat the tiles.

“You were in there for like an hour” she placed her hands on her hips “I’m already finished” she pointed to two bowls placed across each other on his dining room table “I was going to pour some wine but I don’t know where you keep that”

“I think it’s for the best if we don’t have any alcohol this afternoon” he ruffled his damp hair “I could barely understand your drunk-ass last night” 

“I told you I’m a lightweight” she scurried to take her seat “You have to take the first bite, I want to know what you think”

When he glanced down he was rather surprised by the display, it looked edible and that’s all Sasuke cared about, _actually_ , it was rather a pleasant looking bowl, although some of her vegetables had been chopped way too small, the aroma had been quite delightful.

“It looks good” he took his chopsticks between his fingers “You didn’t poison this did you?”

Sakura scoffed before lacing her fingers beneath her chin “Oh c’mon you know I’m smarter than that, if I wanted to kill you there are plenty of other ways “

“Well?”

“It’s surprisingly decent” he swallowed his mouthful “ _I just think you may want to_ —”

“ _Oh just shut up_ and give me the compliment” she groaned and Sasuke smiled smugly “You know I can’t just stroke your ego like that, you have enough men doing that five days a week”

“It doesn’t mean anything when I only care about yours” she whispered picking up her own chopsticks, inaudible to anyone else. 

But Sasuke had heard it loud and clear.

“So this is the infamous place I see” Sakura traced her fingers over his bedroom walls “Remember how I said your place couldn’t get any more boring? _Well_ , let’s just say you never fail to prove me wrong”

“I just think you’re jealous”

“ _Jealous?_ ” a loud laugh erupted from her throat “Grey sheets?” she lifted his comforter “I mean I know you like neutral colors but c’mon”

“I like what I like” he sat on his bed “What would you prefer? _Pink sheets?"_

“Yes” she joined him, leaning back on her palms “or any other color besides black and grey”

“Hn, very womanly colors”

“ _Well I am a woman_ ” she quirked a brow “But it seems rather tidy, I’ll give you that”

“Thank you”

“Your bed is so big” she bit her lip “Imagine everything we could do on here” when their eyes met Sasuke knew it was over, he was already thinking about her now, bent over his bed, on his lap, on his face, and every other indecent position he could think of.

“ _Sakura_ ” he warned, giving her a glare that only pushed her further.

“ _What?_ I was just saying” she nibbled on her bottom lip “I mean, _it’s so big I bet_ —”

Her sentence was short lived when she was pinned onto her back, arms on either side of her head “ _I thought you said no funny business_ ” his tone became darker, and although he had wanted nothing more than for Sakura to stop him, to agree to their previous agreement, his desire to take her had only grown tenfold as he watched her wriggle beneath him.

“Am I not allowed to speak?” she questioned amusingly.

“ _No_ ” he leaned in “Not if you’re going to mess around”

“Who said I was messing around? It’s not my fault I’m thinking of us going at it for hours on your bed— _mmph S_ _asuke_ ”

If Sasuke had a dollar for every time he had cut off her pointless rambling with a kiss, he would be a millionaire. But unlike their previous kisses, this one had been passionate yet gentle, the rhythm was slower but he didn’t mind, in fact this new found pace satisfied his carnal urge to devour her deliberately.

Sakura seemed to be enjoying herself as well, her mewls only aroused him further, he deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue to explore her slick cavern, and she accepted him delightfully, fisting her hands in his locks.

_Click_

At first he had denounced the sound, far too focused on the pink-haired minx beneath him to process his surroundings, it wasn’t until he heard a second click and the dull clank of metal that he presumed something was wrong.

When he pulled away to assess the sound, he was met with friction and a sharp tug, he let out a small grunt and peered up, only to find himself bound to his head-board by a familiar pair of fuzzy-pink handcuffs.

“ _Oh boy what do we have here_ ” she slipped away beneath him “Seems like you’re in a bit of a _situation_ ”

“What are you doing” he gritted his teeth, tugging at his wrists aggressively “Let me go, _right now Sakura_ ”

But instead of a reply he was met with a smug laugh, he rotated himself so he was facing her, his arms had been twisted uncomfortably behind his back and the smirk plastered on her face only made him smolder “How did you even get these?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t spot them in my back pocket” she tugged her jeans to her ankles “It seemed like they had peeked your interest back at my place so I decided to bring them along”

“You are—” he tugged harshly at the cuffs once more “ _You are the worst_ ” he shut his eyes before taking a sharp breath “Sakura, if you don’t let me go this instant I swear—”

“You swear you’re gonna’ do what?” when he snapped them back open she was in a black mesh bra, a piece that had matched her bottom. Forgetting his predicament for a second, all Sasuke had wanted to do was run his hands all over her body, to cup her breasts and bury his head in between her legs. Before he knew it, his body had reacted and an erection had made its debut through his sweatpants.

He met her eyes and he could tell she had caught his reaction, her emeralds twinkled in amusement and soon enough she had approached him, placing a gentle hand on his chest “I should help you with that right?” her other hand palmed his throbbing member.

A raspy groan escaped his lips as he felt her fingers work his clothed length, all he could do was buck his hips into her hand, pleading silently for some type of friction “Sakura— _fuck please_ ”

“Please what?” she dropped her hand from his chest to pull down his waistband, his member springing up into her other hand eagerly. She giggled quietly before wrapping her fingers around the base to stroke him lightly “Is this what you want?”

Sasuke couldn’t reply, instead he threw his head back and let out a mantra of throaty groans. She was teasing him to death, all he wanted was some type of action, _anything._ But the look on her face only told him she wasn’t finished with him yet.

“ _Sakura_ —” he nearly yelled when he felt her hot, wet tongue wrap around his tip. It had been better than her fingers, but she was going in such a pain-stankingly slow pace he was beginning to think her hand would have spared his sanity.

“ _Oh you’re so hard Sasuke_ ” she cood before she took him farther into her mouth, the sensation had him gasping for air, instinctively he thrusted up into her mouth, trying his absolute best to get her to take him in farther “Fuck, _just suck me off already"_

He felt her muffle a laugh around his base, but to his delight, she began to pick up her pace, and with help from Sasuke, his tip was beginning to hit the back of her throat in a disorderly rhythm.

“Just like that, _just like that Sakura_ ” he moaned quietly “God— _please don’t stop_ ”

A few seconds later, she had pulled away with the pop of her lips, a series of curses leaving Sasuke’s lips because _he had been so close to finishing and it had been taken away from him just like that_.

But he remained silent as he watched her mount herself on top of him, his length sliding slickly into her tight wet heat, and although he had felt her countless times, _every single time_ had felt like the first.

“Oh Sasuke, you feel so good, _you feel so good inside of me_ ” her arms busied themselves behind her back and within seconds her bra had been discarded, leaving her perky breasts centimeters away from his face.

He leaned forward almost instantly to latch his lips around one of her pink nubs, sucking at it hungrily until he heard her whimpering above him.

“ _Move_ ” he growled out “ _Now_ ” 

“I’ll move when I want to move” she tilted his chin with her finger “ _I’m in control_ ”

This did not sit well with Sasuke, he was always the one in control, _and did he love having it_. Having her withering under his touch was a feeling nothing else could possibly match, he had been the keeper of her pleasure, of her pain, of her frustration, and _fuck_ he couldn't get enough of it.

“Ah—” she mewled softly as she began rocking her hips “ _So good"_

He was beginning to reach his limit, the cuffs had felt five times tighter than they had been, and another minute later he would have to cut off his own arms just to get a chance to regain control.

“Sakura—” he hissed “Let me go, _let me go and I promise I will make you feel good_ ”

Glossy emeralds flickered at him “Oh is this a proposal?” she grinded into him harder “Go on”

“I will fuck you so good, you won’t have to do anything, just please—” he bit back a groan that had threatened to escape “ _Just let me go_ ”

She chuckled softly before letting out a sigh “I suppose I have teased you long enough” her hands reached behind him “But you have to promise to behave when I do”

“ _I will behave_ ” he tugged at the metal eagerly “You can trust me”

“Sasuke—!” she cried out when she felt herself dip into the mattress “You said you’d—” she was cut off by a sloppy, hungry kiss. Hands were all over her, he didn’t know where to touch first, her breasts, her hips, her neck, they were all equally as tempting.

He pulled away briefly to situate himself into the crook of her neck “ _I lied_ ” he smirked into her skin before biting down harshly, she let out a sharp whimper when he began pressing open-mouthed kisses down from her jaw down to her collar-bones.

“Fuck— _wait_ ”

Sasuke had never felt so feral in his life, the little time of submission had felt like a year to him, and he needed to show the dancer who was really in charge. He brought her legs forward, nearly bending her in half before pressing his tip against her folds.

“I’m going to make sure you understand—” he plunged himself into her core instantly, she cried out, gripping the sheets beside her, calling out his name in a series of cult-like chants, and of course Sasuke wasted no time thrusting in and out of her with speed.

“Oh—fuck, oh—Sasuke” she grew louder, every sound earning her a new kind of primal thrust, and he was more than certain his neighbors had been hearing everything that was going on, but frankly he didn’t care.

“Look at me” he demanded as he pounded into her heat and within seconds hazy mints were staring back at him, her lips had been parted slightly, and it seemed like she had fallen limp under him.

“ _Sasuke_ ” she gasped out “You’re—I—love—” he didn’t let her finish, instead he brought two of his arms to lift her up, she was confused of course, a chain of questions erupting from her mouth as he pressed her against his balcony window.

“What are you doing—people can see us” she wrapped her legs around his waist “There are people that can— _oh_ ”

Desire had completely taken over his sensible reasoning, all he could focus on was her, on the way she moaned his name, on the way she glanced at him, on the way he fit perfectly into her. Everything had drove him to the brink of insanity and soon enough he had been pounding up into her with sheer longing.

He wanted to yell it out to the world, _that she was his_ , no one else could touch her like he could, no one could hear her lewd whimpers and mewls but him, and not a single soul deserved her obscene expressions.

But he couldn’t, he couldn’t tell Naruto and Neji he had been having sex with the pink-haired dancer, he couldn’t tell TenTen and Hinata to stop setting her on blind-dates, and he couldn’t prevent Sakura from hopping up on that stage every night to let men ogle her and touch her to their desire.

So this is as close as he could get.

_This is the closest he could get the world from understanding that Sakura Haruno was his._

“Sasuke I’m going to—I’m going to cum” she tugged at his black strands “ _I’m—oh_ ”

“I love you Sasuke— Oh, _love you so much_ ”

How could one phrase be so sweet yet so poisonous at the same time. He wouldn’t let himself overthink it, but the word had sent him over the edge, milky white dripping down her legs seconds later.

He snapped his eyes open and gazed at the city sky, it was a quiet Sunday night, the dull chatters and car horns filling the silence briefly.

Then he looked at her, she was putty in his arms, pink locks disheveled in an erratic yet graceful way, and her lips stained red, from lipstick or from him.

She was beautiful.

_And he loved her._

“Let’s stop seeing each other Sakura”


	15. Attachment and Other Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a little angsty oops. 
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying this fic! I have actually been playing with the idea of getting some art commissioned for this fic (as a way to thank all of you) 
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments/feedback, I read every single one! 
> 
> I promise I will update 407 soon, I have just been so busy.

“ _Please listen to me_ ”

Sakura bites down a scoff, because the last thing she wants to do is _listen to him_.

“It’s too dark outside, _it’s not safe_ ”

_Why does he care about her safety?_

“Let me go Sasuke” she’s pulling her shirt over her head, completely ignoring the bartender, who is now on her right trying to tug her arm back into the bedroom. She shakes him off aggressively and buttons up her jeans.

“I understand you’re angry at me, but you at least have to give me a _damn_ second to explain myself” he’s hissing at her, and although he may be right, she doesn’t care. She can no longer play this push and pull game with him, it’s tiring and exhausting for her, to be loved and touched in the most sensual way and then kicked to the curb as if nothing ever happened.

“I don’t want to give you anything right now” she fishes for her purse in his living room, the colors and scent of his home, the sound of his voice, they had all been parts of Sasuke she had learned to enjoy, but now they were nothing but a _burden_ to her.

“Sakura please” he’s reached to grip her wrist again and for once she looks up at him. Dull greens turn to glossy emeralds, and Sakura has to remind herself to get it together, he doesn’t deserve her tears, her sadness, or anything in between.

_But he sure deserves her colorful words._

“What is it you want to tell me? That you’re finished with me? That you’ve had a great time banging me but now you’re bored?” her words come out like knives but she doesn’t waver at the sudden tension that ripples through his face, he deserves every bit of her anger.

“You’re acting ridiculous”

“ _Ridiculous?"_ she stifles out a twisted chuckle “I am being ridiculous?”

“ _Yes, you are"_ he sighs loudly “You are jumping to conclusions”

“I have no choice but to jump to conclusions Sasuke” she clamps down onto her bottom lip to prevent her tears from falling “You’re so fucking confusing, _hell_ , I know that we aren’t dating or anything but I’m still a human being with _feelings_ ”

“I’m not just some plaything you can bang when you want to and then push away, I don’t know about you but I have grown attached to you, I have suppressed these feelings because you probably don’t give a damn about me”

She clenches her eyes shut, she doesn’t want to witness his reaction, whether it be an expression of rejection or remorse, it makes her sick to her stomach thinking about it.

“But I continued having sex with you because it was the only form of intimacy I could get from you, you can call me selfish for that but at least I was aware of how you felt”

“Sakura I am aware of your feelings”

“If you’re so aware then why am I crying right now?” she snaps her eyes open and for a split second she sees hurt in his eyes, _it’s fake_ she tells herself.

“Maybe you’re right, maybe we should just stop seeing each other, I’m actually glad you ended this—” she stammers “—this” another stutter “— _whatever we had_ ”

As much as she wants him to remain quiet, she’s begging for a response, for some type of confession or explanation. And she hates herself for it, for still wanting him after he had clearly expressed to her the opposite.

“ _We’re coworkers_ ” she forces a smile “Thank you for making that clear for me”

  
She hooks her arm underneath her clutch and doesn’t turn back.

_Call me._

_Call my name._

_Reach out for me._

Anything. _Just please._

He’s let her leave.

_Confirmation._

When she returns home, he’s everywhere; in her kitchen, her living room, her bedroom and frankly it drives her to the brink of insanity. A change of sheets and a quick sweep of her kitchen counter doesn’t change very much.

His voice replays in her head like a broken record, but it’s not the cold, bitter words he had uttered an hour ago, instead it’s his moans and grunts during their most intimate times, the way her name spills from his mouth when he’s hovering over her, when he teases her and she catches the hint of amusement in his tone.

She doesn’t bother to change her clothes that night, although her jeans and shirt had been artifacts of the night, she is far too exhausted and crestfallen to bother getting herself ready for bed.

In fact, it had been foolish to think she’d fall asleep after tonight, when all she can think of when she closes her eyes is him.   
  
A part of her wishes she had given him a chance to speak, but knowing Sasuke, he wouldn’t have much to say, his explanation wouldn’t give her anything to work with, and therefore the output would be quite similar.

“ _Ino I just—”_ a sigh escapes her lips “I just had the worst night”

If there’s one thing that’ll get her mind off the bartender, it’s her best-friend. Knowing the blonde, she’ll probably scold her for fawning over a man such as Sasuke Uchiha, after all she had told her he was closed-off and had an attitude of a pre-pubescent boy.

“Let me guess, _Sasuke?"_

“Yes, why am I so upset about this, _why do I like him this much_ ”

“Because you like men who act like boys” she hears her friend sigh on the other line.

Sakura spends the next fifteen minutes catching the blonde up on the past two days, about the festival and their mishap, about their little conversations, subtle signs she had thought he was throwing her way, and then she explains tonight and Ino just listens, even though she’s aware her friend is crying on the other line.

“ _And_ —” Sakura sniffles “—that’s about it” a sad chuckle erupts from her throat “I’m stupid right?”

“You’re stupid but— it’s not your fault”

“It is Ino, I knew, I fucking knew how he was, _hell_ , I’m still in awe that he’s been fucking me for the past two weeks, but for me to expect anything out of our little _situationship_ was nothing short of dumb”

“Why did you keep having sex with him? It’s not like you to do just do that Sakura”

“I don’t even know, all I know is that I craved it almost every second, he’s so different when we’re fooling around, it’s like he’s a whole new person”

“Are you going to stop talking to him now?”

Avoiding him would be nearly impossible, they had worked at the same establishment. She could reject customers if they wanted to buy her drinks, that would prevent her from going near the bar, but what about her lunch-break? She wasn’t going to starve so she could avoid Sasuke, but at the same time being in the same room with him alone was something she couldn’t fathom either.

She might have to talk to Jiraya about a schedule shift.

This wasn’t like their initial altercation where he had told her off about running her mouth about their weekend together ( _God she had forgotten how overdramatic Sasuke could actually be_ ). This was much different, unlike their first argument, there were _kisses_ and _I love you’s_ involved, they had spent days and nights together; pillow-talks, cooking, and inside jokes now common features in their relationship.

_This had really been the end._

“Yes”

“ _Sakura Haruno_ ” TenTen slams her locker shut “I have texted you almost a hundred times, what the fuck happened after Sasuke dragged you away the night of the festival?”

“Nothing”

“What do you mean nothing? _It was obviously something_ , he looked like he wanted to kill all of us”

“It was just Sasuke being Sasuke” she flashes a crooked smile “ _Hey_ , do you think you could switch your break with mine?”

Sakura catches the brunette and Hinata exchange glances, TenTen furrows her brows “Why? I thought you’d enjoy having your break with—”

“I don’t” the harsh sound of metal startles the girls “I hate it actually, that’s why I want to switch, do you think you can? Maybe I can ask Temari”

“ _Sakura_ ” Hinata calls for her “Did something happen between you and him? It’s okay If you don’t want to tell us, we won’t push, but we’re worried about you”

When emeralds meet pearls, Sakura is sorrowful, she knows her friends are concerned for her, and for a brief second she contemplates spilling her hearts contents but she catches herself, as much as she trusts TenTen she knows she’s a loud-mouth, there’s a possibility she’d run her mouth to the other dancers, Neji, or even worse, _Sasuke_.

Hinata was a stark contrast from the brunette, she was shy and introverted, Sakura could never imagine the dark-haired girl gossiping just to gossip, but on the other hand she was with Naruto now, if she had a slip of tongue there was no doubt the blond server would relay the message back to the bartender.

“No, everything is okay” she shrugged “I just would rather eat much earlier”

She knows they don’t buy her lame excuse, but they don’t press her any further and Sakura is thankful “ _You can switch with me_ ” TenTen offers her a small smile “I don’t even eat during my break”

“Thanks a bunch” she returns her smile “I’ll let Jiraya know right now”

“ _Jiraya_ ” she chimes as she swings open the office door “I have a request”

When she flickers her eyes open she nearly chokes on air, obsidian catches her gaze and within seconds she’s retreating.

“Sakura come in” he cackles “Sasuke and I were just discussing something, _come in_ , _come in_ ” he urges her.

She can’t, _it’s too soon_. She doesn’t want to hear his voice, she doesn’t want to see him, she doesn’t want to be near him.

Her body betrays her and soon enough she enters once again, her eyes are confused, they don’t know where to look, the ground, the ceiling, Jiraya, it bothers her she can still see him from the corner of her eye.

“What is it you’d like to request sweetheart” he leans back in his chair.

“I’m going to leave” she hears another voice speak up “I’ll talk to you later—”

“Nonsense, I’m sure it’ll be quick, _stay_ ”

He stays.

“I’d like to ask you for a schedule shift” she clears her throat “Not my main schedule, but for my break, TenTen has allowed me to switch with her”

“That can be arranged” he quirks a brow “But may I ask why?”

“I just want to eat earlier” It’s the same excuse she had given the girls, and regardless if they believed her or not, she knows Sasuke doesn’t.

“Oh is that so, well that’s fine then”

“Keep her time, change mine”

She widens her eyes, she prevents herself from looking to her left, although Sakura can’t study his expression, his aloof tone has her seething inside.

“ _No_ ” Sakura hisses quietly “I want to change _my_ time Jiraya, please alert TenTen that you agreed”

“I want an earlier break, letting her take hers during our busy hours means less business, _she’s a fan favorite after-all_ ”

Her hands ball into fists, she cannot believe he is attempting to tease her after everything he had put her through.

_Two can play at that game._

“Having him take his break earlier only means the bar is unattended during our busy hours” the corner of her lip tugs into a small smirk “—that means less customers buying his _mediocre_ drinks”

Jiraya lets out an amused chuckle “I never knew the 8:00 pm block was so popular” he takes in a sharp breath “How about we just have both of you take the earlier block—”

“NO”

Their unison startles the manager, he tucks a pen into his white locks “Well, Sakura is not only a lady but she had also requested the change first, therefore it’s only right if I give it to her”

“ _Thank you Jiraya_ ” a wave of triumph washes over her “I appreciate it”

“ _Of course_ ” he crinkles his eyes “And I really like that piece on you, _doesn’t she look good Sasuke?”_

“I’m not here to gush over strippers, I’m here to talk to you about our sales”

If he had been looking for a reaction, he had definitely gotten one. Sakura was beginning to crumble, _is that what he had thought of her?_

  
It was never like the dancer to frown upon the word, that’s what she was, _a stripper_ , but somehow he had managed to make the word sound so foul for her.

So that’s what he had thought of her, _she was just a stripper._

An easy stripper he could get his hands _on_.

And then get his hands _off_.

The pettiness in her wanted to notify their manager that his little bartender had been having sex with her for the past two weeks, in the break-room, stock-room, and locker-room. Sure, she might also have to deal with the repercussions of their actions, _but fuck_ , it would be worth it to see the utter look of horror on Sasuke’s face.

Before Jiraya could respond, Sakura was already out the door, she turned back to bid her goodbye’s to the older man, she couldn’t stand being in the same room as Sasuke for another second, she was very much convinced she’d end up vomiting.

+

“ _Man_ , what the fuck happened on Saturday” the blond crossed his arms over the counter “You came out of nowhere, looking like a complete maniac and then you just whisk away Sakura”

“Nothing happened”

He’s trying to convince himself more than he’s trying to convince Naruto.

Maybe this had been expected from the start, from the very moment he had laid eyes on her she screamed danger, and unfortunately Sasuke ignored the signs, he thought pulling out would be just as easy as jumping in.

_But it was anything but easy_.

_‘I’m attached to you’_

What a peculiar and infuriating way of expressing one’s feelings. _What had that meant?_

Sasuke was attached to many things, his morning coffee, his 2:00 am showers, the smell of whiskey, his deceased brother, the list could go on. 

Attachment _isn’t_ thinking about someone nearly twenty-four seven.

Attachment _isn’t_ craving their touch almost every second.

Attachment _isn’t_ stepping out of your comfort zone for someone.

And of course Sakura Haruno, being as stubborn and quick-mouthed as she was, would not let him utter a single word, she was jumping from conclusion to conclusion faster than Sasuke could put his sentences together, so what else could he have done but fall silent?  
  


_‘I am aware of your feelings Sakura’_

Yes, it was a blatant lie. _He wasn’t aware of jack-shit_. He thought of asking her to expand on her little confession ( _if that was even considered one_ ), but if she had elaborated and expressed true feelings for him, Sasuke would not know what to do with himself.

In simpler terms, _he couldn’t trust himself around Sakura._

Her _I love you’s_ were nothing short of a burden. The three words would haunt him day and night. _And what if it was real?_ What if she had truly loved him? How could he tell her that his love would break her, that she deserved better than him?

_Easy,_ he wouldn’t give her the opportunity.

So he let her leave.

_And a piece of him had also left with her._

“Speaking of Sakura, _damn_ , she sure knows how to work that pole”

He probably shouldn’t of looked up, he knew once he did, he wouldn’t be able to pry his eyes away, but Sasuke was so far gone he wouldn’t fight his urges no longer.

There she was on the stage, per-usual, she was wearing one of his favorite pieces, the notorious black-two-piece that had him crumbling in her bathroom. She was whirling around the metal, so freely, her famous wide-toothed grin plastered on her face.

“I can’t believe you haven’t hit that yet Sasuke”

Sasuke can’t help but smirk, _because_ _he in fact_ _has hit that multiple times_.

But then his smug smile warps into a thin line when the blond starts flapping his lips about Sakura and her physical assets. Sasuke wasn’t much for workplace gossip but— _wasn’t he supposed to be with Hinata?_

The fact irks him quite a bit, but he is well aware that he’s annoyed at his comments because they’re directed to the pink-haired dancer. It’s quite selfish of him, to claim her internally when he had done nothing but push her away, it was hypocritical indeed, _but Sasuke didn’t care_.

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing your job” the bartender hissed “ _Quit being a pervert_ ”

“I’m just admiring womanly attributes” Naruto scoffed “ _And hey_ if you’re not going to hype her up, _I sure will"_

“How does your little girlfriend think about this?” Sasuke chucked his rag onto the counter “I’m sure she’s delighted knowing her boyfriend is out ogling other girls”

The blonde scowled “We aren’t really together, we are just taking things slow, and I am not hitting on Sakura, I just find her quite attractive is all”

“Hn”

“ _Jealous?_ ” when Sasuke glances up he’s met by a smirk that nearly has him knocking Naruto’s teeth out.

“She’s not mine, why would I be jealous idiot”

“So you’re telling me if I just asked her for her number, you wouldn’t mind?”

Sasuke begins to think the world is playing one big cruel prank on him. Was this the point in the arc where Sakura is swept off her feet by an immature, obnoxious blond server, and he is simply the man that had lost out on an opportunity?

Whether he reacts positively or negatively to the question does not matter, _either way he is losing._

“Do what you like”

“I was just teasing you” a guttural laugh erupts from Naruto’s throat “I would never, you’re my best-man”

Sasuke shoots him a glare before busying himself behind the counter.

He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

_Relief._

_“Sakura over here_ ” the blonde shoots a hand out “Come have a drink with us”

_Us?_

Sasuke wants to curse out his friend for attempting to garner Sakura’s attention, but his anger is short-lived when he realizes she won’t accept his offer, it was evident of course that she was avoiding him.

Sure it was infuriating to say the least but what did he expect? He basically told her they would no longer be able to see each other, this was his doing, he needed to face the consequences.

“ _Hey Naruto_ ”

The voice has him nearly tripping over.

“Want a drink? Sasuke was going to whip me up a cocktail”

“No thanks”

When he glances at her, there is a sheer layer of sweat coating her whole body, her hair is flushed against her cheeks and forehead, and her chest has a slight heave to it.

Sasuke feels his pants constrict at the familiar sight.

“ _Aw c’mon_ , it’s the end of your shift have a drink”

“I’d rather not, I’ll see you around though”

The scent of citrus flies past him.

He tries to cherish it until it dissipates completely.

A flash of pink startles him when he enters the stock-room.

_Why was she here?_

When he stalks closer, she is furrowing her brows at the shelves, emeralds snap in his direction when he steps on a piece of paper.

“What are you looking for” 

She ignores him, _of course she does._

He wouldn’t beg her, in fact, he was pissed at himself for even attempting to engage in a conversation.

If there was one thing he couldn’t absolutely stand about Sakura, it had been her ability to shift her behavior, something that was rather uncommon for the raven-haired bartender.

When she wanted to, she was bubbly, talkative, vibrant Sakura Haruno. A girl who was only filled with giggles and smiles.

But she was also sexy, flirty Sakura who had no problem driving him insane when she wanted to. If her face was pure her body had been the complete opposite.

Then she was stubborn Sakura who barely spoke, and although her reaction was warranted, she would take it two steps farther, changing her schedule so they wouldn’t meet, artificial ignorance, and sly remarks.

“Sasuke”

Almost on que, his body had reacted without his consent, turning to her fully.

_It had been the first time she had spoken to him today._

“ _Get me that_ ” when he traced his eyes up her arm, he was met with a white box, specifically a medical kit on a top shelf.

“Are you hurt?”

“I asked you to get me the kit”

“ _And I’m asking you if you’re hurt_ ”

Sakura was stubborn.

_But Sasuke was as well._

“Sit” he pointed to one of the chairs and all he was met with was a quiet scoff.

“You are bleeding all over the floor, so if you want to be less of a burden you’ll take a seat” he knelt onto one knee before propping open the kit.

To his surprise she followed his orders, slouching onto the metal chair with a huff.

“Let me see” he reached for her leg but his hand was quickly swatted away.

“ _You don’t need to touch me_ ”

“How else am I supposed to treat it?” he hissed before forcefully grabbing her shin, and almost instantly, the contact had made his insides stir. Sakura must have picked up on the sudden shift in atmosphere, her leg trembled in his hands.

“How did you manage to get hurt like this” he pulled out a wad of alcohol wipes.

_Silence._

“This is going to hurt _a bit_ ” he mumbled before pressing the sheet onto the cut gently and Sakura reacted quite erratically, threading her fingers into his hair with a sharp gasp.

“ _I know_ , I’m sorry” he pressed against her skin firmly earning a whimper from the girl “ _Sasuke_ —”

His name dripped off from the tip of her tongue with desperation.

 _The same way_ she had called out to him when he had been thrusting deep inside of her, his mouth attacking her neck in the most primal nature.

 _The same way_ she had called out to him when he had first pressed his lips onto hers in the elevator of her building.

He couldn’t help but let his mind wander to all the times that Sakura didn’t hate him.

_When she had loved him._

“Be careful next-time” he wrapped the cotton around her wound.

“ _Stop_ ”

He glanced up at her, black orbs widened when he was met with stained cheeks and glossy emeralds.

“ _Stop doing this to me_ ” she croaked out “ _Stop ruining me like this_ , I don’t know what you want from me”

Within seconds she was gone.

Sasuke thought it was quite humorous that she had been so determined to prevent him from ruining her.

When she in fact had already ruined him.


	16. Associate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the most ANGSTY chapter, the next will probably have some but look forward to this fic ending in two-three chapters. I will have an epilogue though! I know it's been a while since I updated, life is stressful and I am so sorry! I decided that I will finish this fic before continuing 407, that way I can give this one my full attention.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love and support, honestly the more comments you write the more motivation I get to just hop on my laptop and start writing so please feel free to drop by and give me some even if it's feedback, I love it! 
> 
> (I don't know if I answered this question but someone asked about the side characters awhile ago, I don't know if I'll add a chapter that just focuses on TenNeji or NaruHina, maybe I will, maybe I won't, it just depends on what ya'll want) 
> 
> Enjoy! Sorry for the angst, I'll make it up to you all!

After their little incident in the stockroom, Sakura made it her absolute mission to avoid the raven-haired bartender, Sasuke was _obviously_ not a fan of this new found behavior.

It was his fault of course, he had insisted they stop seeing each other right after he had taken her in the most sensual way ( _maybe it had been the wrong time to bring up the proposition_ ). But when he had meant they stop ‘ _seeing_ ’ each other, he hadn’t expected Sakura to run with the idea. _Cordial,_ was what he was thinking, a wave _there_ a small conversation _here_ , but instead they had become strangers.

_‘I don’t know what you want from me’_

He almost scoffed out-loud at the comment, he could ask her the same thing, _what did she want from him?_ She had obviously came onto him with all her subtle signs and obvious flirting with the intentions of sleeping with him, _correct? So what was her end goal exactly?_ Because the only outcome that she had gotten out of this was a _confused_ , _angry_ Sasuke. 

When he looks up he finds her a few feet away, giggling with TenTen about _who knows what_. Her smile is genuine and her mewls bring him an unfamiliar warmth he forgot he missed. But her warm smiles and laughs aren’t for him, and they probably _won’t ever be_.

Today she is wearing blue, a color he had never seen her in. Pink and blue would never go together in a perfect world, but for some reason Sakura was making it work, the blue latex clung to her to accentuate her curves and her ample chest, and the little rhinestones decorated her collarbones so elegantly.

It was quite amusing how regal she had looked, even if she had a profession that was quite the opposite. All her sets were sexy yet classy and Sasuke couldn’t help but smile to himself knowing that the girl was anything but classy, she was loud and childish, her entire demeanor screamed immature, but somehow the clash in physical appearance and personality suited her.

_He missed her._

It wasn’t even the sex, the sex was _only_ the cherry on top of everything she had given him. It was the looks, the subtle touches, and the conversations that he had missed most.

He must have not noticed it at the time, but hours with her felt like seconds, it was comforting to say the least, that he could talk to her without wanting to leave three seconds later. It’s not like their conversations would be of anything interesting, in fact it was all banter, Sakura would ask him a stupid trivia question or she’d insult him when she had the chance and he’d fire back with one of his own.

“Sasuke” he was snapped out of this thoughts when he found Jiraya leaned over the counter.

“Did you hear what I said?”

“No—” he combed his hand through his hair “ _Sorry_ , what did you need?”

“I’m leaving early tonight, Naurto has to leave early too, that just leaves you to close up, make sure you do a round of the venue, the keys are in my office”

“ _Hn_ ” He gave their manager a curt nod before Jiraya slipped out the front door.

“So do you think Neji likes me, or _like likes_ me?”

_One more minute_ , and Sasuke would personally rip off his ears himself.

He should have known, right when TenTen had slipped into the barstool that she would have two hours worth of small talk for him.

“ _I don’t know,_ we aren’t that close”

She let out a small whimper “ _And here I thought_ , we could exchange information”

“Information?”

“Yes, you tell me about Neji and I give you the scoop on your little _pink-haired vixen_ ”

It had been the first time he had actually taken any of her comments into consideration. _Was she bribing him with Sakura?_

It would be foolish for him to take the bait, only because _well_ , he really didn’t have any information on how Neji felt about TenTen, all he had heard was that she was _‘cool’_. But now he couldn’t help but wonder, _had Sakura told TenTen about their situation?_

_“Cat got your tongue?”_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about— _shouldn’t you be working?_ ”

“ _Oh c’mon on Sasuke_ , you and I both know that you and Sakura have something going on, _think I don’t know?_ ”

Sakura and TenTen were friends, _yes_ , and as loud and open as the pink-haired dancer was, he was certain she wouldn’t just go blabbing out their business even to her close friends from work.

He didn’t trust the brunette, she had a reputation of being gossip central at the venue, but for some reason Sasuke began to feel turmoil brew in the pit of his stomach, it wasn’t impossible for TenTen to know what had been going on, after all Sakura was upset with him right now, she’d potentially run to a friend.

“Fine, won’t spill I see” she tapped a finger on her chin “Well, _Sakura is very stubborn_ , I don’t think you’ll get through to her with words, maybe try some jealousy tactics”

_Jealousy?_

What a petty way to get through to someone, although Sakura had definitely stooped that low during their previous argument, he would never use jealousy as a way to get back at her, it just seemed _wrong_.

And hypothetically speaking, how would he even attempt to make her jealous? Sakura had been the prettiest girl at the venue, she should know by now he had eyes for no one else but her. Another girl on his arm might earn a laugh from her if anything.

“TenTen _, I don’t know what you’ve been hearing but_ —”

“But you and her are on rocky terms right now?”

“Did she tell you anything?”

“ _Doesn’t matter_ , your face already tells me what I need to know”

Before he could reply she had already slipped away with a wink and a grin, Sasuke was beginning to think everyone at the club knew about their situation _but_ himself.

“These go to VIP unit 3” Sasuke stacked the glasses onto the tray “And these to—”

“ _Would you look at the time!_ I have to go sorry Sasuke” the blond rubbed the back of his neck “See you tomorrow!”

“Naruto!” the bartender gritted his teeth “Get back here this instant!”

“I told you I was leaving early!” the blond exclaimed from a distance “See ya!”

Sasuke huffed, not only was he a bartender, but he also had to play server and manager, _he did not get paid enough for this nonsense._

He slid the tray onto his palm and stalked through the crowds of people, it was nearly impossible with the strobes blinding him every two seconds and the drunktards shoving him every three, suddenly he acknowledges Naruto and his ability to maneuver through this jungle.

“ _Hello_ , you had ordered three marg—” Sasuke pauses when he opens one of the VIP rooms. She doesn’t notice him at first, she’s far too occupied grinding her hips down onto the customers lap, it isn’t until he finishes reciting the order that she peers up at him.

He can’t seem to pry his eyes away from her. Sasuke knows Sakura isn’t able to stop herself, _it’s her job after all_ , but for some reason he begins to think she’s moving a lot more sybratically now to spite him, _and of course it’s working_.

“ _Ah thank you_ ” the elder man smiles as he takes a sip of the glass.

She takes another glance at Sasuke, her hands are sliding up the man’s chest now, she whispers something in his ear which earns a hefty chuckle from the customer but a menacing stare from the bartender.

_She’s doing this on purpose._

It’s best to leave now. _Why would he stay a second longer and torture himself?_

When Sasuke is finished placing the glasses onto the table he turns on his heel, his breath is caught in his throat, and he doesn’t think he can take the scent of her much longer, he’s certain he’d actually do something that would cost him his position.

“Wait—young man”

Sasuke quirks a brow as he cranes his neck.

“This is amazing! Did you make this?”

“Yes” he replies curtly “I am the bartender”

“Well—I have never had a margarita that good in my life, take a seat!”

“I’m sorry, I have to tend to the bar—”

“Nonsense, I am good friends with Jiraya—I’m sure he’ll understand, it’s just a couple of minutes after all” his eyes crinkle “I just want to talk business”

His eyes fall over to the blur of pink in the crook of his neck, _was this hell? Surely,_ it had to be. Only a place so cruel would have Sakura rubbing herself onto a man that was sitting an inch away from him.

“So I don’t know if you know who I am, but I own almost half of the clubs here in Konoha city, I am good friends with your manager" 

Sasuke tries to pay attention, but it's nearly impossible when Sakura was thrashing about onto his lap. This was her _job_ , she is getting _paid_ to do this, _it’s nothing personal_.

 _Is what he tries to tell himself_ , but of course it fails, because the only thing he could wrap his mind around was Sakura Haruno, pink-haired dancer and his part-time lover was on another man.

“I think you have talent, really I do, _how would you feel about another position?”_

There was nothing more he wanted to do, but yank her away, push her up against the wall and claim her, right in front of the customer. To show her that she had always belonged to him, no one could make her feel as good as Sasuke could.

She had told him she loved him, that had to mean something _right_ _?_ _Even if it was sex-talk._

“Pretty ain’t she?”

The customer must have noticed his obvious stare, that or he had picked up on the fact Sasuke did not give not _one_ fuck about what he had to say about his stupid business, he was much more concerned with the girl on his lap, _his girl_.

_Sakura was his._

“Maybe a little bribery will do the trick?” he heard the man chuckle before leaning in to whisper something in her ear.

Sakura gave the man a twisted expression, her brows furrowed and she shook her head, but her face relaxed at his response and before he knew it, she was standing in front of him.

“I know that you’re loyal to Jiraya, but I can’t just pass you up, I feel like your skills will be best exhibited at one of my establishments”

“ _Sakura_ —” he croaked out her name when he felt her slide onto his lap, it was a strange feeling, only because it hadn’t been a natural occurrence, _she had been told to do this_ , but that didn’t stop his body from reacting.

“ _Just go with it_ ” she leans into his ear and grits her teeth “He’s paying me good”

He figured _that much._

Her hands fist his locks while her hips rock into his softly. It was torturous, the pace, the restriction of clothes, the fact he had to control himself because _one_ , there was a customer right next to him and _two,_ Sakura was obviously still upset with him.

All he had wanted to do was push her off, but he knew Sakura was getting paid for this, money was tight for her and he didn’t want to push his luck with the dancer any farther.

He grips her hips and decides to play along, _for her sake of course._

“ _You can have all this and more_ , if you decide to work for me, twenty sick days annually, benefits and—”

“Tell me more about your business”

Sasuke didn’t care about the customer or the position he was offering, as much as he hated Jiraya at times, he’d _never_ betray him, especially for one of his friends.

He figured the man’s ramblings would be nothing but background noise. 

He bucks his hips slightly, earning a small gasp from her, Sakura tugs harshly at his strands “ _What do you think you’re doing?"_ she whispers harshly into his ear.

" _Playing along like you said"_ the corner of his lips tug into a small smirk.

She huffs in response before grinding down aggressively onto his hard-on, it was Sasuke’s time to react, and he did with a low growl, _she was testing him._

“Not to mention that I have I have thirty locations all around the city, all establishments are quite notorious for their elegance, _it’s not your typical trashy club_ ”

“ _Oh how interesting_ ” Sasuke forces a smile before sliding his hand down her hips, he presses two digits against her clothed folds, if it’s a game she _wanted_ , it’s a game she’d _get._

Emeralds dilate as his fingers press harder, her eyes had been practically screaming at him and Sasuke couldn’t help but stifle a dark chuckle, _had she really thought she was in control of the situation?_

“Whatever you’re doing cut it out—” she bites down on his lobe “This is no time for fun and games— _I don’t want to do anything_ —”

“You’re on _my_ lap” he whispers “And you’re getting paid to bribe _me_ ”

“ _Do you think I want to_ —? I am only doing this because of the money— _oh_ ”

He slips a finger past the latex that had been covering her most intimate part, not wasting a second, two digits slide themselves in slickly earning a whimper from her. He probably shouldn’t be doing this, _no_ , he knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He was taking advantage of the situation, but for some reason he couldn’t help himself.

It had been an itch that was torturing him for days. To feel her hot skin against his, to hear her moans, and to watch her wither at his very touch.

“ _Sasuke please_ ” she mewls into his ear “He’s going to know— _ah_ ”

He turns his head to the side to find the man in question blabbering himself away with information Sasuke didn’t care about, the customer was far too enamored with establishing his superiority as a businessman to notice anything that had been going on.

With that knowledge, a third slides into her tight heat, Sakura’s hands immediately fall to grip his shoulders, he could hear her faint panting in his ear.

“ _Tell me why you’re ignoring me_ ”

“I’m not ignoring you” she breathes out in between soft moans “I’m not— _oh_ ”

He curls his fingers, using his thumb to circle her sensitive bud slowly “ _Tell me_ ”

“You told me you didn’t want us to see each other anymore” he feels her body jerk against his hand.

“I didn’t mean we had to act like complete strangers” he huffs out “ _How dense can you be?”_

“I don’t want to do anything by your rules, I don’t want to associate myself with you anymore”

Sasuke was quite the heartless kind, not baring a second to attempt to understand or sympathize with anyone’s emotions, this of course meant he too was insensitive and gave less than two shits about how people felt about him.

This wasn’t because of his deceased brother or some other traumatic experience that had devastated his life, it was just who he was, _and who he chose to be_.

But Sakura’s words had hit him like a ten ton truck, colliding with him head on in the brink of day.

‘ _Associate’_

Sakura had a very _annoying_ way of using such cruel words. Whatever they had together was much more than just an _association,_ without their sexual escapades, they were still _friends._

She associated herself with him _when she_ begged him for cock-tail lessons a few weeks ago. 

_When she_ slept with him.

_When she_ had asked him to accompany her to the festival.

_When she_ had told him _she loved him._

And now she was trying to take that all away from him, like nothing they had never mattered in the first place.

_Sasuke decides he hates Sakura Haruno more than he loves her._

“I’m sorry sir, but I am not interested in the position you have to offer me”

Sasuke does not look at her in the eye when he slides her off, he doesn’t even give the customer a chance to think of a rebuttal, instead he picks up the silver tray and leaves the room, promising himself not to look back.

He’ll never _associate_ with her again.

“Goodnight Sasuke” Hinata gives him a small smile before running off. Three other girls follow with the same farewell.

He ignores them because his mind is elsewhere when he’s cleaning the shot glasses.

Vulnerability had come knocking on his door with a disguise, a pink wig and a mischievous smile, and at first he had been cautious but sooner or later it had over-took him.

_Now he was suffering the consequences._

This hadn’t been the first time he had to rid his mind of her, this was not the tenth time nor the twentieth time, but quite possible the hundredth time, _this week_.

And every time he’d be certain that he could do it, that he could fight the desires and voices, and almost every time he’d come very close to pulling through.

Until he _saw her._

Until he _heard her._

Until he _touched her._

It was like an addiction, a year in rehab had meant nothing to an addict when his favorite drug was in front of him, and that’s what Sakura Haruno had become for him, _a drug_.

The only sound the fills the venue are the steady clacks of his footsteps, because of protocol, Sasuke ends up doing a sweep of the club, this meant checking restrooms, VIP rooms, and every other crook and nanny.

As he locks the break-room his ears pick up on the dull sound of water running, at first he assumes one of the rest-room sinks had been left running, but another quick survey of both the women’s and men’s restroom proves his theory wrong.

When he passes by the locker-room to assess the sound, he realizes there is in fact a person present.

And there is only _one_ dancer who hasn’t left the venue yet.

He’s met with loud-pitter patter when he opens the door, his eyes snap to a large black bag, a red shirt and some jeans are tossed onto the bench, _and as expected they’re hers_.

Sasuke is furious for two reasons.

He has to wait for her to finish showering in order to go home.

  
They have to cross paths once again.

A chime snaps him out of his thoughts, when he glances to the side he finds her flailing her arms behind the shower stall, humming a tune that is definitely way off key, but she doesn’t seem to mind, instead she becomes louder.

It shouldn’t spark anything in him, but it does. He suppresses a chuckle and opts for a smile.

His smile warps into a frown when he remembers his previous promise, _he’d never associate with her again._

Maybe he had been thinking unrealistically, it wasn’t impossible to unattach himself, but it was going to be quite difficult considering something as simple as hearing her voice had caused a sudden shift in his breathing.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Sasuke internally curses himself for not paying attention, he keeps his face stoic as he turns away “Jiraya is gone, I need to close up tonight, I heard someone in here”

When his eyes trail back to her she’s wearing a frustrated expression “Oh? Is it that— or did you want to come harass me some more?”

“Harass you?”

“In the VIP room” she slips her shirt on before pulling on her jeans. 

“I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable, you won’t have to worry about it any longer”

Instead of a grunt or silence like he expects, he is met with a guttural laugh “You are honestly _so_ pathetic Sasuke”

He knew he was, he had already come to terms with it long ago when he had kissed her in the elevator, but hearing it from Sakura had awakened a darkness in him that he had long forgotten about, _who was she to call him pathetic?_

“You always act so tough, so cool and aloof, thinking you can have me when you want, where you want and then when you feel too exposed you shut down and push me away, _it’s quite sad honestly_ ”

She doesn’t know anything, _she’s making assumptions_.

“I will not be your little toy, I already expressed to you we were— _Sasuke_!”

He can’t hear her any longer, he can’t take the _deformation,_ the _false information_ , the _assumptions_ , _they all drive him wild_.

He holds her against the cold metal, his eyes pierce into hers as he grits his teeth “ _Let me_ refresh your memory Sakura since you have clearly forgotten a few key pieces of information”

She watches him with wide emeralds, he can tell she’s taken aback by his behavior,that doesn’t stop him from pressing her further against the lockers.

“ _You came onto me_ , you kept pushing me and pushing me” he laughs erratically “You should know by now, who I am and what I am like, I am not your typical male you can just fuck around with and then leave, _that’s not me_ ”

He continues with a serious tone “I’m not just going to have sex with you and then move onto the next, I’m not just going to kiss you and then forget about you. I haven’t kissed a girl in fifteen years Sakura, _fifteen years!"_

The volume startles her but he doesn’t lower his voice “I know you are probably used to having any man wrapped around your finger, you’re used to the attention to the one-night stands. You have the luxury of not developing feelings after all of this but that’s _not me_ ”

“Sasuke wait a minute—”

“No, I’m tired of all of this, it’s driving me wild Sakura. I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, I can’t function _because of you_. Is it so wrong for wanting to protect myself?”

“You’re not giving me a chance—”

“You don’t understand, _you don’t understand anything_ —”

“Sasuke!” she shoves him off her with a strong push. He blinks a few times before he runs his hand through his hair, trying to calm his breathing.

“You—” she croaks out, a tear slips down her cheek “You are the one who doesn’t understand anything” she presses her head against the metal tiredly “Did you not even hear me last time when I was at your house?”

“You said you were attached to me but that’s—”

“You idiot” she’s crying now, hot tears decorating her flushed face “ _You fucking idiot_ , did you really just expect me to fuck you and not develop feelings? Did you expect me to be some girl who prances everywhere and pushes herself onto any guy available?" 

He approaches her slowly but she holds a hand up.

“Sasuke, when I told you I loved you when we had sex, did you think I just say that to everyone?”

“You can’t love me Sakura, _you don’t_ —”

“You can’t tell me what I can and cannot love! Maybe you are too afraid of having someone love you, but you can’t put that burden on me! I love you Sasuke, I love you so much that even after everything you have put me through I still love you!” her screams echo “Fuck, that’s why I have to get away from you, because I just—you’re just—”

Sasuke feels his chest grow tighter, this wasn’t supposed to happen, _they shouldn’t be having this conversation_. 

Because for the first time, _Sasuke believes her_.

“And that’s why I need to go now— I can’t do this with you anymore Sasuke, it’s so toxic for the both of us, _we are toxic for each other_ ”

When she grabs her bag to leave, he doesn’t have the strength to stop her.

The phrase is on the tip of his tongue, only if she had given him another minute, _hell,_ another second he could tell her

_That he loved her too._


	17. Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello another update! As this fic comes to an end I just want to thank everyone for all the support/comments/feedback, it really means so much to me (I read every single one!) 
> 
> I will try my best and make the ending everything you want and more, I already have an idea on how I am going to end it. 
> 
> After this, I'm going to focus on 407 and I'll also be starting another fic (much shorter) as well. Please look forward to it! 
> 
> Thank you again!

_Hours turn into days._

_Days turn into weeks._

Sakura stretches as the dull sounds of car horns fill her apartment. Usually, she’d settle to sleep in on a Saturday morning, but TenTen had invited her and Hinata on a shopping spree. Due to _certain_ circumstances she was going to decline the initial offer, her only motivation at this point had been paying her bills and staying in, the brunette obviously scowled at her behavior and inisited a day out was all she needed to clear her head.

_3 weeks._

_He had manifested himself in her mind._

The first few days of completely erasing Sasuke Uchiha out of her life had been quite difficult, she was angry if anything. After their locker room mishap, the only thing she had felt was pure rage and frustration, _why couldn’t he understand?_ She had loved him, loved all his flaws and strengths, his monotone voice and his _‘I just got out of bed’_ hair, his aloof personality and the quirks that came with it.

After the first week, she had grown accustomed to his absence, he had not tried to wriggle his way through her plan for once and at first she was quite satisfied, _finally_ he was accepting the fact she wanted nothing to do with him. But then her brows would knit when she’d take subtle glances at him, he wouldn’t look back. She’d purposefully raise her voice as she gossiped with the other dancers just so he’d hear, he’d give her _nothing_.

She was _numb_ on the second week. Perhaps she had read him wrong, perhaps she had felt way _more_ for the bartender than he had felt for her. His confession of attachment and frustration about their relationship was possibly due to the fact Sasuke hadn’t had a physical relationship with a woman for so long, he must have gotten over his little infatuation with her now, _he was moving on_. 

By today, Sakura begins to realize they are over, _for real._

“ _Over here_ ” she turns around to find TenTen waving enthusiastically at her, on her left was Hinata “So glad you actually made it, I was beginning to think you were going to stand us up”

“Trust me, _I wanted to_ ” Sakura sighs as she glances around “Where are we?”

“This is the best shopping strip at Konoha” the brunette beams “Only the trendiest and the most stylish shop here” she clears her throat “ _Like myself"_

Sakura offers her an eye roll “I don’t even think I need any more clothes—”

“Nonsense, you can never have _too_ many clothes” she grabs both their wrists “Now just sit back and let me do all the work”

Hinata and Sakura exchange glances and soon enough they are being weaved across the handful of crowds scattered onto the narrow side-walk.

The first shop was unmistakable, _a kink shop._ Everything from whips and chains to skimpy Halloween outfits, _they had it._

Sakura was familiar with places like these, _she was a stripper after all_ , but most of her outfits had been ordered online, it was her first experience in a physical store.

“TenTen these clothes they’re so—” Hinata swallows nervously “— _vulgar_ ”

“ _Oh grow up_ ” their friend scoffs “We’re all strippers, we’ve seen way worse” she turns to the dark-haired girl “You should buy something, I’m sure Naruto would love to see you in some of these” she holds up a latex cat-suit.

“Naruto—isn’t like that!” she stammers “Quit it!”

“How about Sasuke?” TenTen turns to Sakura “Is he into stuff like this?”

“I don’t know” the pink-haired dancer tenses “ _Ask him_ ”

“I know you won’t tell us what’s going on, and I promised myself I wouldn’t pry but Sakura you can’t—”

“I’m fine” she sighs “Now are we going to continue shopping or are we gonna’ sulk?” 

_Except she wasn’t fine._ Everything had been a reminder of him.

Her eyes fell onto a pair of handcuffs that had taken her mind back a few weeks, back when feelings had been hindered. She wasn’t going to lie to herself, _she missed him like crazy_. Sakura had hooked up with a fair amount of men in her life, but none of them compared to the raven-haired bartender. Sasuke was a selfish lover, _yes,_ and usually it would have been nothing short of unattractive, but for some reason his possessiveness and dominance only heightened her pleasure.

He’d whisper obscenities into her ear, telling her _she was his, no one could touch her like he could_ , _and_ _that her body belonged to him_. Although they had all been moments of lust, it still ignited a flame within her, and soon enough she had started to believe that she indeed belonged to Sasuke Uchiha.

“Hey can one of you come in here and help me zip this up?” Sakura peeks from the curtain.

“Hinata can you help her I’m about to check out my stuff” TenTen hollers from the other side of the store.

“I’ll help you Sakura” the timid girl scurries into the tight space “It’s quite the outfit isn’t it” she snickers quietly as she eyes the black one-piece Sakura has attempted to squeeze herself in.

“It is, I don’t even know why I’m trying this on” she huffs “I have two just like this at home”

“Sakura” Hinata tugs at the zipper “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure” she blinks at the mirror “What is it you want to ask me?”

“Do you love Sasuke?”

“What’s the point of answering if he doesn’t love me back” she wears a tired smile.

There was no point of trying to maintain her façade in front of her friends, it was clear something was obviously irking her, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out Sasuke was the culprit.

Maybe telling Hinata would have repercussions, only because of her ties with the blond server, but Sakura didn’t care anymore, _she was sad_. It was becoming a burden, caring the weight of their entire relationship under wraps, she was certain he wouldn’t say anything to anyone about it, therefore she had to keep her lips shut as well.

_But it was driving her insane._

How would she cope without any sort of advice or comfort? _How could she function?_ Sure Ino had heard the gist of it, _but hell_ , Ino was nearly three hours away, the most her blonde best friend could do was soothe her over the phone.

“He is a stubborn man” Hinata replies quietly “He’s been that way ever since I met him”

“Yeah” Sakura chuckles softly “ _He is quite stubborn_ ”

“Have you had sex?”

The question catches the pink-haired dancer by surprise, it was rare to find Hianta asking such obscene things, she usually left it to their brunette friend to poke around.

“ _More times than you probably want to know"_ Sakura’s lips quirk “Have you and Naruto fooled around?”

The dark-haired girl remains quiet for a few seconds, when she glances at her through the reflection, Sakura is certain Hinata might burst from embarrassment, her cheeks are flushed a deep red and she can feel her fingers tremble against the back of her dress.

“More times than—” she stammers “— _you probably want to know_ ”

“ _Geez,_ what took you guys so long, I’ve been waiting here for ages?” TenTen places her hands on her hips “Well, are you going to purchase it?”

“No, it would be rather uncomfortable for work” Sakura sighs “I’m hungry, when are we gonna’ eat?”

“I suppose I could go for a bite to eat, have anything in mind?”

“Anything that’s within a ten-minute walking distance” Sakura folds her arms “Five would be greatly appreciated”

“I know—” Hinata pulls out her phone “—a ramen place nearby, if you two are down for ramen, if not it’s okay”

“ _Sounds good to me, lead the way_ ”

“It’s so busy today” TenTen mumbles as she attempts to weave her way through bustling waiters “Think we’ll be able to find a table?”

“I’m not too sure” Hinata bites down on her bottom lip “I should’ve known, it’s a Saturday, this place is pretty busy on the weekends”

“It’s okay, we can wait” Sakura offers her a reassuring smile “I’m sure it won’t be too long?”

“But I don’t want to wait— _hey_ —isn’t that your boyfriend?” TenTen blinks “ _Right there?_ ”

When Sakura follows her finger her eyes fall onto the blond server, instead of his regular work attire, he’s in an orange hoodie and a pair of jeans, for some reason he looks ten times more obnoxious, it’s rather humorous Hinata finds the man attractive, _it’s quite true that opposites do in fact attract_.

“Naruto?” Hinata speaks up softly “What are you doing here?”

“Hinata” he beams “I didn’t know you’d be here, I thought you all were doing a girls thing, that’s why you wouldn’t let me tag along” he approaches the girls.

“We were” she blushes slightly “We just got hungry is all”

“I see” he smiles at the other two dancers “Well, it’s pretty packed in here, don’t think you all can get a table for another hour or so”

“Oh” her face drops “ _I knew it was a stupid idea_ —”

“But—” he throws his arm around her “Luckily, I already have a table, and we haven’t ordered yet, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you all joined”

“Oh—” Hinata whimpers “Really?—Naruto you don’t have to”

“It’s alright, I missed you anyway” he presses a quick peck on her cheek.

“Not here—!” she burries her face in her hands as he drags her across the crowded restaurant.

Sakura and TenTen follow diligently, “Who are you with anyway?” the brunette quirks a brow.

He turns around and beams “ _Sasuke_ ”

Sakura stops in her tracks.

“Well— _ahem_ —nice seeing you here Sasuke” TenTen chuckles nervously “Not very used to seeing you outside of the club”

“ _Hn_ ”

What were the chances? _They must have been quite large_. For them to be at the same place at the same time. Besides, it was never like Sasuke to go out during his free time, at least that’s what she had heard from her friends, _that’s what she heard from him_.

She hasn’t met his eyes not once since she’s sat down, instead her eyes linger onto the menu, she’s read over the same _damn_ dish eleven times now, she’s probably memorized the entire thing by heart at this point.

The tension is only thick because she knows her friends are aware something is going on between them, finding Sasuke here only confirms her theory that Naruto and Sasuke were indeed a lot closer than they appeared, this means Naruto will probably tell him what she had confessed to Hinata in the dressing-room if the dark-haired girl decides to relay the information, that’s if Sasuke hasn’t gone ahead and told the blond server himself.

“I’ll take the chicken special” Sakura hands the waiter her menu “Can I also get a glass of water?”

“ _Of course_ ” the red-haired waiter smiles sheepishly “Not every day I get to see a cute girl at work”

The compliment catches her off-guard, she manages to muster up a smile “I’m nothing exciting”

“ _I think you’re pretty cute_ ” he chuckles “Then again, _I’m sure you hear that_ —”

“I’ll take the beef special, hold the green-onions, extra protein” Sasuke holds up his menu “and I’ll also have a glass of water, _thanks_ ”

She recognizes the sarcastic smile plastered on his face, the same smile he wore at the shopping mart when the cashier was hitting on her, or at the bar when the customer had offered to buy her a drink, _he was jealous._

Usually, his jealousy would please her, only because a _jealous Sasuke_ was an _adorable Sasuke,_ but this time around, it had sparked nothing in her but annoyance, they hadn’t spoken for nearly three weeks, _and he was still somewhat possessive?_

“He was totally flirting with you Sakura” TenTen nudges her “ _And he’s cute_ —what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know” Sakura licked her lips “I think he was just being nice”

“Are you kidding? _You need to get his number_ ”

Ever since their first encounter at her apartment, men that weren’t Sasuke Uchiha, no longer excited her. _It was all about him_ , his touch, his eyes, his voice and frankly Ino was beginning to think Sakura had fallen a little _too hard_ for the bartender.

But she couldn’t help it, she was hopelessly saving herself for a relationship that would never come, and she was well aware of this. Reality would soon come crashing down, his removal wouldn’t be as simple as the snap of her fingers, nor would it be as quick as ripping off a bandaid, it was a slow, painful process.

_It wasn’t helping he was sitting right in front of her._

But what was the point of saving herself now? They were done, their friendship had crashed down along with whatever relationship they had developed, and now Sakura was certain she needed to move on somehow. It didn’t matter if she had to play pretend to get a jumpstart, eventually she’d have to get over him.

“Maybe” her lips quirked “ _Who knows_ ”

When she whips her head to turn to her friend, her eyes land briefly on obsidian, he’s already looking at her.

Sakura trembles slightly.

_She knows that look._

“So are you two together or no—” TenTen darts her eyes at Naruto and Hinata “Because we are all confused at this point”

“We are—” Hinata fiddles with her fingers “We are just—”

“ _Fucking_ ” Naruto smirks “Answer your question?”

“Naruto don’t say that— _we’re not_ —wait!”

“I mean we figured that much out” the brunette rolls her eyes “I bet you guys have done it at the club too—breakroom, locker-room, VIP lounge?”

“Nah—we wouldn’t go that far” Naruto chuckles “ _Never mix work and pleasure_ ”

_Wasn’t that the truth._

Sasuke and Sakura involuntarily glance at each other once more, she assumes he’s probably raking his mind of all the times they had actually done it at work, by her calculations the number was definitely greater than twenty.

_Maybe even greater than thirty._

“So good” Naruto slurps up a chopstick full of ramen “ _Fuck I was so hungry_ ” 

“We were as well” TenTen hums happily “Shopping tires you out you know” she sets down her bowl “I’m still disappointed you didn’t buy that one piece Sakura, _you looked hot in it_ ”

“One-piece?” the blonde knits his brows together.

“She was trying on this outfit, it was like a black latex one-piece, she looked real good, _it made her boobs look super big_ ”

“ _Not really_ —” Sakura clears her throat “I don’t think my chest is anything impressive”

“I mean Hinata beats us in that category, but nonetheless you have pretty nice boobs, I mean I would know I’ve seen them”

“I’d like to eat my meal in peace without hearing about her _stupid boobs_ ” Sasuke grits his teeth as he sets his chopsticks down “ _If it isn’t too much to ask of course_ ”

“ _They’re not stupid"_ TenTen comes to her defense “Maybe you’re just jealous you don’t get to see them—”

“Is that really what you think—”

“— _anymore”_ the brunette smirks as Sasuke nearly chokes on his water.

“What you’ve seen her boobs?” Naruto hollers “How come I haven’t heard about this?”

Sakura begins panic internally, it’s not like TenTen couldn’t figure out that they had developed a sexual relationship, _but hell,_ she was not expecting her to bring up her little theory like this. 

“ _Why would I witness such a thing_ ” he downs his glass “You are all spewing nonsense”

The denial was expected, Sasuke would never admit anything in front of their friends, especially when it came to his personal life. Sakura found herself mute in the midst of the conversation, unable to contribute any form of information with the fear of letting something crucial slip out from her lips.

She’s jerked back when she feels his leg shove against hers under the table, surely he wasn’t asking her to defend him after everything that had been going on between them? She ignores his gesture and smiles softly.

“ _Maybe he is jealous_ ”

“Twenty-three dollars?” Sakura blinks at the receipt “ _That’s so expensive_ ”

“Yeah, you get used to it when you live in the city” TenTen sighs as she pulls out her card “Can’t say it’s not worth it, it was pretty good”

The second their cards are returned, Sasuke and Naruto decide it’s time for them to head out, the blond hugs Hinata tightly before the girl shoves him away from embarrassment, which obviously causes him to embrace her once more.

“Call me” he winks at her “ _Love you_ ”

“I love—love you too” she whispers as both men head to the exit.

“ _Gross_ ” the brunette gags “Save it for the bedroom”

“Sorry—” Hinata bites her lip “He’s usually like that—”

“We know” TenTen chuckles “Hey Sakura wanna go to— _Sakura?_ ”

The pink-haired dancer is shoving away plates and glasses, she peers up at her friends “Did the waiter ever give me my receipt—I could’ve sworn everyone got one but me”

“ _No idea_ ” TenTen shrugs “You can always ask” she points to the front of the restaurant “He’s right there”

“Hi, excuse me, you just waited our table a few moments ago, I don’t think I got my receipt, _do you by any chance have it?_ "

“Oh, you’re the cute girl” he beams “ _Nice to see you again_ ”

“ _Yeah_ ” she chuckles nervously “So the receipt?”

“Your card was never charged”

“What do you mean it was never charged?” she furrows her brows “I could have sworn—”

“The black-haired man at your table told me to put it on his tab” he blinks at her.

Sakura was foolish to think she was going to move on from Sasuke, _there she was_ , roped in once again.

_She hated him._

+

“ _What is this_ ” Naruto holds up a pair of lace panties, that clearly belong to a certain pink-haired dancer.

She must have left them when she was rushing out of his apartment, there is absolutely no way he can counter this, not one excuse pops into his mind.

“ _They’re Sakura’s_ ” he sighs tiredly “Just put them on the chair, I’ll return them to her eventually”

“Sakura?” the blond nearly yells “Sakura, like Sakura Haruno from our fucking job? _The Sakura we just saw a few minutes ago_ _?"_

“Why don’t you yell a _little_ louder, I don’t think the people across the street heard you” Sasuke slouches onto his couch “ _Yes, they’re hers_ ”

“So when were you going to tell me you two had a thing going on, I mean fuck I realized there was something happening, but I had no idea you two were having sex” Naruto joins him on the other end.

“ _Why would I tell you_ ” Sasuke pulls out a small white box “It’s none of your business”

It was never like him to smoke, in fact he hadn’t touched a cigarette in nearly a year. It’s not like Sasuke was addicted, but he’d rely on Nicotine during stressful patches in his life, thoughts of his brother would warrant most if not all of his urges to smoke, _but lo’ and behold,_ Sakura had proved him wrong once again.

“Well what are you going to do now? Are you guys still hooking up?”

“ _Psh_ ” Sasuke pulls out his lighter before placing it to the head of the paper “We aren’t even talking anymore”

“Why not?”

What a simple question.

_Only if Sasuke had a simple answer._

Throughout their entire ‘ _friendship_ ’ he had always blamed Sakura for what she had done to him. It was simple to put the blame on her, she had weaseled her way into his life without respecting his boundaries.

_‘Maybe you are too afraid of having someone love you, but you can’t put that burden on me’_

It was true, he was afraid of having someone love him, but more importantly he was afraid of Sakura’s love.

Sakura Haruno was a ray of sunshine amidst a grey sky, she was a splash of color amongst a blank canvas, she was everything he was afraid of but everything he had grown to love. Sasuke was not any of that, he was a stubborn gentleman who barely registered his own emotions let alone others. But when he felt, _he felt hard_. His love was passionate and deep, and this was evident during many occasions where he had become protective and possessive over her.

Sex was the only way he could express himself to her without the repercussions of questions, he could just tell her that she was his and she’d most likely assume it was his lust talking, when in fact he was beginning to believe his own desires himself.

Love was a difficult concept to wrap his mind around, for someone like him, who lived on control, love was a threatening emotion. What would happen if Sakura would just decide one day she didn’t love him? _He could not control that._ What if she decided to walk out on their relationship? _He could not control that either._

“Because I’m stupid” Sasuke brought the paper to his lips “ _Very stupid”_

“I know that part” Naruto chuckled “But did you guys every discuss your relationship?”

“Yes” he blew a cloud of smoke “ _Twice_ ”

“How did that go?”

“She ran off _both_ times” he clenched his eyes “Both times I _didn’t_ chase after her”

“Do you like her?”

_‘I love you Sasuke! I love you so much”_

The mantra’s of her love would have been music to his ears, but she had spewed them out of frustration, _she was angry at him._

Sasuke was furious with himself at how dense he had actually become, he truthfully hadn’t believed Sakura would go out fucking every other guy every night, but frankly he could not wrap his mind around how someone as beautiful and vibrant as herself would want someone as dull and depressing as him.

There was no denying their chemistry, it was practically oozing from the second she had threatened to get him fired from his jobs two months ago. But he cared for her, for her future and her sanity, Sasuke was not an easy person to deal with, he was pessimistic and grumpy nearly twenty-four seven, sure Sakura could counter his persona to an extent, _but what about arguments and communication?_

They were both stubborn, when they were pissed at each other it was nothing but a game, _who could break the quickest_ , and although it had always led to some type of make-up sex, it was toxic, _extremely toxic._

“I love her” he pulled the head away from his mouth before flicking the end “— _almost too much_ that I think it’s unhealthy”

“Admitting it is the easy part” Naruto sighed “But it seems like you’re still afraid to be vulnerable, you’re overthinking like you always do”

“ _Probably_ ” Sasuke smirked “But it doesn’t matter now, she doesn’t want anything to do with me and it’s best that I stay away from her”

“When are you going to just say _‘fuck it’_ and act on your emotions, you’re always so careful about everything—”

“I’m careful because if I end up loving her, we end up together and something happens I genuinely don’t think I’ll be able to recover” he combs his hand through his hair in frustration “I already lost Itachi I don’t think I could—”

“Loss is a part of life Sasuke” the blond matches his volume “You gain and you lose every second, tell me was meeting Sakura a gain for you?” 

“Yes, I suppose it was” 

“So is her loss really worth it? _Do you want to lose her?”_

Of course he doesn’t want to lose her. If Sasuke could turn back time and re-write their entire script, _hell_ , he would’ve confessed to her way before she had confessed to him, _but alas_ life didn’t work that way, he had moved too slow, he had drawn all the wrong cards and now he was stuck with the consequences.

“I already lost her” he grunted “ _It’s over_ ”

“It’s _never_ over until you believe it’s over and _I know_ you don’t believe it’s over”

“What am I supposed to do?” he tosses the burnt out cigarette onto his table “I can’t fucking do anything at this point, _she already hates me_ ”

“Do what you didn’t do all the other times”

“What’s that”

“ _Chase after her_ ”


	18. Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! Thank you so much for supporting and loving this fic, it surely has been a roller-coaster ride! 
> 
> A little angst in the beginning but hopefully a happy ending, I know I mentioned I'd have an epilogue ready, and I promise I will- I just don't know when exactly, but soon enough to not keep you all waiting.
> 
> I just want to thank you all again for the comments/feedback/love, it means so much to me and I hope I haven't disappointed you, it's been difficult writing while trying to maintain a billion of other things but I still enjoy it so I will make time for it! 
> 
> Please check out my other fic 407!

_Sasuke does not sleep that night._

His fingers hover over her contact. He has not _called_ or _texted_ her once since they had last exchanged numbers.

It’s an irritating feeling, knowing Sakura is completely in control of the situation, a part of him hopes she’d accept a text if not a call, but another part of him is expecting the worst.

Their interaction yesterday had left a sour taste in his mouth, barely acknowledging each other’s presence, besides the subtle eye-contact here and there, _Sasuke had basically become invisible to her._

**_“Hey, I know you probably don’t want to talk to me right now. . .”_ **

****

That was _lame_ and _corny,_ surely she’d roll her eyes over the notification and ignore him.

**_“How can I make this better?”_ **

****

Except he didn’t want to make this _better_ , he didn’t want them to return to being just _friends_ or _friends with benefits_ , he wanted more, _he wanted her_.

**_“I’d like to talk if that’s okay with you”_ **

****

It wasn’t necessarily an attention grabber, _but it would have to do_. Sasuke doesn’t have much experience with this, _with women and relationships_ , that was evident from the mess he had created.

But he was trying to step out of his comfort zone for once, _he was trying to make things right_ , if he wanted Sakura he’d have to try, even if that meant taking Naruto’s advice and chasing after her.

He hesitantly clicks send before shoving his phone across his bed, if he can’t see it then he won’t be tempted to check it every five seconds.

Not even a minute later, Sasuke reaches for his phone.

_This was going to be a lot more difficult than he expected._

While Sasuke attempts to cook breakfast, his apartment becomes a little too suffocating for him, the anxiety has been gnawing at him for minutes now. His eyes flicker over to his phone on the table every few seconds, he knows it’s pathetic _but he can’t help it_.

When he’s finally had enough, the bartender decides maybe going out for breakfast doesn’t seem like such a bad idea. In a sane state of mind, Sasuke would never go out and eat, especially during his free-time, he’d much prefer to cook in the comforts of his own home, _but he was on the brink of insanity._

Even though it’s far too cold to be traveling this Sunday morning, he does not mind, there are only one or two cafés he finds satisfactory, it just so happened to be the one he chose had been closer to Sakura’s apartment, _this was only a coincidence._

_At least, that’s what he tries to tell himself._

He settles for a corner table near the window, a breakfast sandwich in one hand and a cup of black coffee in the other.

_He loves Sakura._

It’s random, and the feeling is still quite foreign, _but it’s true._

If he hadn’t been so brash and selfish, she would most likely be sitting right in front of him right now. Of course, he’d never grow the balls to ask her on a date himself, but he’d purposefully tell her he’d be going out, hoping she’d tag herself along.

_And she would._

Because she loved him too. In a perfect world, they would be together because they loved each other, _isn’t that all it took?_ Wrong. Sasuke had heard countless stories of relationships and marriages failing because they had depended too strongly on the stupid emotion.

_‘We are toxic for each other’_

Sasuke could not agree more with the statement.

He was jealous and possessive by nature, it didn’t help Sakura was _literally_ a stripper at the club he worked at. He’d witness numerous men ogle, touch, and try and get with her nearly every day. The only thing that had held him back from acting out was simply the fact that _she wasn’t his._

_But could you imagine if she was?_

Sasuke wanted nothing more to respect her profession, he wouldn’t hinder her passion and desires. It was just unfortunate her passion had been wanting to dance semi-naked in front of a group of perverted, disrespectful men.

_But he wasn’t any better._

After all, he too had ogled her when she was working, It was hard not to when the stage had been perched right in front of the bar. She moved with grace and precision, her hips had a mind of their own and her eyes would always be on him, up until Sasuke had told her to _fuck off._

He jumps when he’s snapped out of his thoughts by a dull vibration, his heart nearly stops as he pulls out his phone from his back pocket.

“ _What"_ Sasuke grits his teeth as he combs his hand through his hair “What do you want”

“Why do you sound so angry?”

“Because _, I thought you were someone else_ ” he feels his heart drop as the reality of the situation weighs in on him.

“Sakura?” Naruto replies curtly “You thought I was Sakura, _didn’t you_?”

“ _What is it that you want idiot_ ”

“I was just checking in on you, wondering if you’re taking the advice I gave you yesterday”

“Your advice is pointless” Sasuke sighs “I have texted her once, still no reply”

“Well, you have to be patient, also I don’t think one text is going to get the point across, maybe try talking to her at work tomorrow”

“ _Hn_ ” Sasuke throws his waste in the trash-bin and exits the small café “Maybe this was a bad idea, I don’t really know what I’m doing”

“That’s why I’m here man” Naruto chuckles on the other end “You’re so out of touch with women it’s insane, I’m surprised Sakura has tolerated you for this long”

“What if she doesn’t answer” he ignores his comment “ _What if she never wants to talk to me again_ ”

“I don’t think Sakura is that kind of girl” he hears the blond hum over the phone “I think you just have trouble getting your point across, you’re also very impatient, women need time to process their emotions dumbass”

“I don’t really feel like waiting” Sasuke approaches a familiar building “ _I hate waiting_ ”

“Well you’re going to have to, what are you gonna’ do go to her place and beg her?” Naruto laughs to himself.

“Why is that weird?”

Naruto remains silent for a few seconds “ _Sasuke_ ” he starts “Are you at her place right now?”

It’s the bartenders turn to fall silent, he rakes over the windows littered across the front of the complex, it’s been approximately three weeks since he had last been to her place, when he walks inside the lobby a sense of comfort washes over him.

“ _Sasuke answer me_ ”

“What if I am”

“ _I don’t think that’s a very good idea_ ” the blond presses the phone against his lips “I think you should go back”

“Why? You’re the one who told me to chase after her” he scoffs “ _Just what exactly are you telling me to do Naruto?_ ”

“ _Idiot_ , I didn’t tell you to wait outside her door like a madman, you’re going to see her tomorrow why are you rushing?”

“ _Because_ ” he whispers harshly “I don’t have any time left, I’ve ruined everything between us, I can’t wait any longer, _I need to see her now”_

“ _Sasuke listen to me_ —”

His voice is cut off when Sasuke ends the call, as much as he appreciates the blond server trying to advise him on his situation, Naruto was beginning to piss him off. _Just what was he supposed to do?_ She wasn’t answering his text message, nor was she open to chatting when they met in person, _what options did this leave him with?_

Maybe it was a bit odd, a bit sociopathic even, to have come all the way over to her building to talk when he could have easily waited for a response through, but Sasuke did not care anymore, his dignity and pride had been drained of him the second he had associated himself with the pink-haired dancer.

_3 knocks_

_5 knocks_

_10 knocks_

_Nothing._

Sakura was not home at the moment.

Relief and anxiety cloud his mind simultaneously, _where was she? What was she doing? Who was she with?_ Questions Sasuke didn’t deserve to ask, but couldn’t help asking himself.

He drags his feet back to the lobby and sits down on one of the many waiting chairs, he doesn’t know how long he is willing to wait for her, but something tells him he’s _willing to wait all day._

_This could either go one of two ways._

Sakura is willing to hear him out, she appreciates his drive to win her back and they end up working something out. Although a relationship is what Sasuke hopes for, he is still nervous about the whole ordeal. This would be his first relationship in nearly thirteen years. He knows he loves her, _he’s crazy about her._ But is that enough? What about his own personal issues, his mental stability and willingness to sacrifice certain morals and ideals to suit Sakura? It’s pathetic that he’s thinking this far ahead, the odds are not in his favor currently.

_On the other hand._

He has already brought her too much pain that it has become irreversible, she is already beginning the process of moving on, which means she no longer wishes to love him. If this is the route she decides to take, Sasuke will have to cope somehow, whether that be changing positions or forcing himself to move on by other means.

_“Are you waiting for someone?”_

_“Uh—”_ Sasuke glances to the front-desk assistant in front of him “Yes I am”

“Oh, may I ask who? If you’d like I can call them up to check if they’re available”

“That won’t be necessary, I already checked, they are absent”

“ _Ah okay_ ” she flashes a small smile “You look very familiar, you’ve been here before correct?”

“Yes I have, two or three times” Sasuke shifts in his seat.

“With Sakura Haruno correct? The tenant with the pink hair?”

“Yes, with her”

“Is that who you are looking for?” she quirks a brow “Because I’m certain I saw her leave an hour or two ago”

“Yes I am looking for her” he replies silently, there’s an urge to ask the lady where she had gone off to, even though he knows the woman was simply a front-desk employee, she probably knew nothing about her whereabouts.

“I see” she chews on her bottom lip and returns to tapping away at her keyboard.

For some reason, _this doesn’t sit right with Sasuke._

_30 minutes pass by._

The bartender watches the people come and go, a crying baby nearly has Sasuke wanting to claw his ears off, and a chatty couple decide to have a conversation for an hour right behind his chair.

Sasuke is well aware that Sakura was not a homebody like him, the girl was always down for an adventure, whether it be a quick stop at a store or a walk around the city. It had annoyed him at first, but he slowly began to realize he didn’t mind going out with her as much, it had still made him uncomfrtoable, _the crowded streets and such_ , but it wasn’t as unpleasant as he thought it would be.

“ _I didn’t know you were such a comedian_ ”

Sasuke nearly jolts up when he hears the familiar voice from a distance.

It’s her, _she’s back._

He has not rehearsed a single line, winging this entire thing may bite him in the ass— or maybe a more natural, organic approach was the way to go.

“ _I’m really not_ ” an unfamiliar voice also catches his attention.

When he looks up, he finds Sakura and another man shoulder to shoulder, he recognizes the fellow from the night of the festival, he was disheveled and for some reason he looked like he wreaked of dog. 

“You wanna’ come inside Kiba? It’s still pretty early in the day and I think I have ice-cream” she beams at him.

Sasuke cannot explain what he is feeling right now, _but if he had to_ , it was a mix of disgust, betrayal, and anger, _all combined into one_.

Of course, this Kiba man was more than willing to take her on the offer, the bartender wanted to knock that stupid smile off his face, but for some reason Sasuke couldn’t get himself to move from his spot, and before he knew it they had already entered an elevator.

_Gone._

When he glances to his side, the front-desk assistant is already staring at him, her eyes are remorseful and sympathetic.

_She knew._

He doesn’t have the strength to walk home nor does he have the strength to _walk at all._ So he settles for an alley, the air between the brick walls is damp and musty but Sasuke doesn’t care.

For the first time in forever, hot tears are spilling down his cheeks, he nearly chokes as more tears threaten to fall, _it’s been so long that he had forgotten how to cry._

Perhaps it had been his fault for giving himself two different outcomes, the only realistic outcome would be the second, she had moved on, _she was finished with him._

He tugs at his ink strands as he squats over the pavement, _should he have said something? Should he have approached her and stood his ground?_

_Pointless._

Where had his dominance and possessiveness gotten him? _Next to a dumpster on a Sunday afternoon._

“Hello”

“Yes what is it Sasuke” Jiraya sounds amused “You never call me, is something wrong?”

“I want to take the week off” Sasuke rests his head on the wall behind him “ _Starting tomorrow_ ”

“ _Oh?_ It’s never like you to use your vacation days, you’ve accumulated so much I’m sure you could take a year off if you wanted to” the manager chuckles “Is something the matter?”

“No, thank you, _I’ll see you next week_ ”

Except, Sasuke won’t see him next week to work.

_He’ll see him next week to quit his job._

+

“The dog shelter never rests” Kiba kisses her cheek “But I’ll have to take you up on that ice-cream date soon” he winks at her “Bye Sakura”

She smiles before shutting the door.

Kiba was cute, _in his own special way._ Sure his breath had smelled nothing short of a wild-animal, but he had made her feel comfortable, they had the same humor, liked the same things, and he was very well-rounded over all.

Except there was one crucial component that she could not look past.

_Kiba was not Sasuke._

_Everything_ Kiba did was automatically compared to the raven-haired bartender.

He was a fan of sweets, his favorite being peanut-butter cookies, Sasuke did not have a sweet-tooth and preferred foods with natural sugars such as fruits.

He had no problem showing his emotions, his laugh nearly broke her ear-drums. Sasuke would only chuckle or smirk to show his amusement.

He was affectionate, his hands were always on her, even willing to hold hands out in public. Sasuke was not one for public affection, but when he touched her it would send electric jolts down her nerve-endings.

_She was still in love with Sasuke Uchiha._

The date with Kiba had been going fairly well, that was until she had received a text.

_That text._

**_‘I’d like to talk if that’s okay with you’_ **

****

Her fingers were itching to reply back, in fact she had nearly typed out six consecutive responses before she had told herself this was nothing but a cycle, she would be reeled in once again, and then he’d drop the bomb on her for the third time.

**_‘What do you want to talk about?’_ **

**_‘Is that all you have to say? You’re rich Sasuke, real rich’_ **

****

**_‘What made you come around?’_ **

****

**_‘What is your fucking deal?’_ **

****

**_‘I hate you, I hate you, I hate you’_ **

****

**_‘I love you’_ ** ****

****

While dogbreath had been running his mouth about the different types of dog kibble, Sakura was beginning to crumble from the inside out.

_Why had he decided to text her? What did he even want to talk about? Was this an apology or an invitation to continue whatever they had going on?_

_‘Hey are you listening?’_

_‘Yeah, Yeah sorry, just got a text about work’_

_‘Oh you should probably take that then’ Kiba quirked a brow ‘I don’t mind’_

_‘Actually, no’ she forced a smile ‘It’s okay, it’s not important’ she shoved the phone back into her pocket ‘What were you saying about kibble again?’_

When she stares at the message again, it angers her. Only because this text _gave her absolutely nothing._

If he wanted to talk about how wrong he was, how much he hurt her and was willing to apologize then he could save it. _Sakura didn’t want an apology_ , she wanted to know what was next for them, rejection had been what she had been fearing all along, she wasn’t going to take the risk of being turned down.

_But what if he had loved her too?_

It wasn’t impossible for Sasuke to love her, he was willing to get in bed with her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, _that meant something_. But love was _complicated,_ and for someone like him who refused to be vulnerable, it was going to be tenfold. 

Her fingers hover over the digital keyboard.

**_‘I miss you’_ **

****

She erases the words quickly and plops herself onto her bed.

_It’s a cycle Sakura, don’t fall for it._

+

“How was the date with him, _wait— don’t tell me”_ Tenten holds out her hand “He talked to you about dogs nonstop?”

“Yeah” Sakura chuckles as she zips up her top “ _He really likes dogs huh?_ ”

“As you can tell” the brunette smiles “I met him at the city dog shelter when I was adopting my own, he seemed pretty cute so we exchanged numbers, but he wasn’t really my type, now we’re friends” she bites her lip “And maybe you two—potential lovers?”

The pink-haired dancer sighs as she slams her locker shut “It’s been like a day, I don’t know about that yet—but I’ll give him a few more chances to talk about things other than kibble”

“You know I hear he’s a real animal in bed” TenTen wriggles her brows.

“I’m sure he’s an animal out of bed as well” Sakura winces as she recalls the pungent breath.

“Live a little, have fun, _the world is your oyster_ ” the dancer circles her arms dramatically as she exits “I’ll tell him you enjoyed the date”

“Sakura” Hinata starts “You’re not over Sasuke are you?”

“Is it too obvious” the dancer offers a sarcastic laugh “I don’t know what to do Hinata, I’m at crossroads”

“I understand how you feel, Naruto and I we—” she blinks “We also were going through the same thing as well”

“ _Oh?_ Do tell” Sakura slips on her stilettos.

“Well, I’ve actually known him for a long time, even before he started working here and— I liked him a lot, but he barely registered me as a potential love interest” she sighs “We ended up fooling around one night, I developed deeper feelings of course, but he just seemed like he wanted to be friends”

“Typical men” the dancer rolls her eyes “So then what happened?”

“Well, I just played along with it, we’d have sex then nothing, it was beginning to irk me, but I was too afraid of speaking up” she fiddles with her fingers “Until one day I realized I had to take control of the situation, so I asked him what we were” she continues “And apparently, Naruto had commitment issues, _bad ones,_ it stemmed from his past relationships and trauma and I understood, so now we are taking things relatively slow” she smiles softly “It’s been a rollercoaster ride for sure”

“I’m glad to hear everything is better”

“What I’m trying to say is, you have to have control of the situation, don’t let him bulldoze over your emotions. Sasuke is a lot different from other men if I were to assume, he doesn’t know how to process emotions well”

“I know that, it’s just, I can’t keep doing this with him Hinata, _it’s hurting me too_ ”

“Then do what’s best for you” the dark-haired girl places a hand on her shoulder “You should make yourself a priority”

“ _Yeah_ ” Sakura sighs “You’re right, thanks Hianta”

“Of course” the other dancer giggles “Thank you for opening up to me”

Sakura expects to see ink locks and an uninterested expression behind the bar, instead she’s met with long brunette locks and TenTen nearly hovering over the counter.

“Neji?” she furrows her brows “What are you doing here? I thought you only work weekends”

“I do” he sighs “But Sasuke took today off, so I had to fill in”

TenTen beams “Isn’t that great? Neji makes way better drinks than that asshole”

The corner of his lips quirk “It seems like you’re the only one that thinks that”

“It’s true” she rests her cheek on her palm “I would know”

For some reason, turmoil starts to brew inside her stomach, _something seems quite off._ For starters, she knew Sasuke took his career very seriously, he had mentioned once or twice that he was always present for work, even if he had fallen ill.

“I’m going to see you all week” twin-buns bounce in the air “I’m pretty excited, are you?”

Sakura doesn’t let Neji answer “All week? _What do you mean all week?"_

Neji grabs a bottle from behind him “I’m covering for Sasuke all week, _he’s requested all five days off"_

“It’s pretty weird that he did, I don’t think I’ve ever witnessed him miss a day” TenTen places a finger on her chin “Has he told you anything about it?”

“No” Sakura clamps down on her bottom lip “He hasn’t”

“Oh well, _I’m sure it’s nothing_ ” the girl shrugs “He can take all the days off he wants” she bats her lashes at the brunette bartender “ _I’d be perfectly fine with that_ ”

“Shouldn’t you be working right now?” he cocks his head “ _Instead of distracting me from my duties?"_

“You’re right” TenTen pouts “But I’ll be back in an hour or so, we can have our lunch break together” she pulls Sakura’s wrists “ _Come on let’s make some money_ ”

A million thoughts run through her mind as she works on the pole.

_Where was he?_

_Why did he request off?_

_Is he okay?_

A part of her begins to regret not answering his text, perhaps it had been something urgent, _but what could it have possibly been?_ It didn’t take a genius to figure out Sasuke wanted to discuss their situation.

But Sakura quickly catches herself.

_This, this was the problem._

She shouldn’t care about him, _where he is or what he’s doing_. He does not belong to her, and as far as she’s concerned they are just coworkers.

If Sakura wants to get over the bartender, she’s going to have to force herself to stop thinking about him, _even if it’s difficult._

 _Her suspicions are distracting to say the least_ , but she somehow manages to give the crowd her full attention as she circles the metal pole and dips her hips. When she turns around she nearly forgets Sasuke is absent, she’s met with grey orbs instead of black ones and she immediately whips herself back around.

“You seem bouncy” Sakura runs her fingers through her damp hair “Perhaps Neji has something to do with that?”

“Oh please” TenTen picks up the green bills off the stage “ _He has everything to do with that_ ”

“So typical” Sakura counts the wad of cash in her hands “When are you two going to make it official?”

“Don’t know” she sighs “We haven’t even gone out on an official date yet, I feel awkward asking him first”

“Hn”

“Hey—do you think you’d wanna go on like a double date with Neji and I? I can ask Kiba if he’d like to come and it’ll be fun, we can just chill at my place”

“Uh—” _break the cycle Sakura_ “Sure, _actually that sounds fun_ ”

“ _Great_ ” TenTen beams “I’ll be sure to have my best wine ready”

As closing time nears, the dancer spots a few of her coworkers exit the club, TenTen and Neji are occupying themselves in the breakroom, talking about who knows what and Sakura is certain Hinata and Naruto are getting it on in one of the restrooms.

“ _Sakura_ ”

“ _Temari_ ”

“Were you about to leave?” she raises a brow.

“Yes, I was going to call it a night” she pulls out the stack of green from her waistband “Good enough night for me” she chuckles.

“Oh well—there’s actually a customer in VIP room 5” she bites her lip “Think you can handle it?”

“I’m really tired, and I think I’m satisfied for today—”

“He specifically requested _you_ ”

“Oh? _A regular?"_

“Something like that” her lips quirk “See ya’ tomorrow” she prances past her and Sakura is left standing in the middle of the venue.

It wasn’t odd to have regulars, in fact Sakura had plenty, they had always referred to her as ‘ _cotton candy_ ’ or ‘ _bubblegum_ ’ because they hadn’t learned her name. But what was strange was the timing of it all. It was nearly 2:00 am, most of the dancers had packed their bags and left, the club was basically deserted, and frankly Sakura was exhausted.

_Money did call though._

_And it was Sakura’s job to answer._

“ _Hello you requested me_ , I am Sakura, I’ll be enter—”

Sakura’s legs tremble as obsidian darts towards her direction.

“Hello Sakura, my name is Sasuke, I feel like we’ve met before” he draws the cigarette away from his lips and flashes her a small smile.

This had to be some sick joke, _no it was a sick joke_.

Why was he here? _And as a customer of all things?_

“What are you doing here” it’s more of a statement than a question “ _I am going home_ ”

“Oh but you can’t” he replies “I already paid what I needed to pay to get this room, and you work here, _therefore legally you cannot refuse to give me any service_ ”

“What do you want from me?” she scoffs “ _Is this some kind of joke?_ ”

“Joke?” he offers her a small smirk before holding up a stack of bills packed together tightly by a rubber band “ _This isn’t a joke_ ”

Today had warped itself into nothing short of a nightmare.

All she wants to do is take her fist and connect it to that stupid smug look on his face, the thought of pouring a glass of liquor on him and stomping out crosses her mind, and for a second that’s where her feet guide her to.

But then his words begin to sink in.

_Technically, he was correct._

As much as she wanted to tell the stupid bartender to get lost, she was legally tied by a contract, no matter the customer, as long as they paid, they were granted services.

She couldn’t lose her job over him, _she wouldn’t lose her job over him._

“You have ten minutes” she sneers “ _Then I am leaving_ ”

A month from now, this situation would have made her giddy, bending over in front of Sasuke at the very establishment both of them work at, his dark eyes roaming over her body as if she was some type of feast he was looking forward to devour later on that night.

But this, this was not making her giddy at all.

In fact, _she hated it_.

She felt dirty, small, and pathetic. Just a couple minutes ago she was certain she’d have control over the situation, no more Sasuke Uchiha running her around in circles.

But now she was all over him, her hips working down onto his lap while his right hand shoved green bills down her waistband _, this was the only point in time where she had hated who she was, and what she did._

“ _Let’s talk_ ” he blows a cloud of smoke in her face “Will you let me?”

Sakura has the urge to spit in his face, who did he think he was? Was this what he had come here for? _To talk?_

“I’m not here to talk, _I’m here to do my job_ ” she grinds down harder.

Sasuke sighs before pulling out another stack of bills “ _How about now?"_

“Is that what you think I am? Some money-hungry stripper who would sell herself out for a couple of dollars, I’m only doing this because I don’t want to lose my job” she grits her teeth.

“I know that” he pulls the cigarette away from his mouth and places it on the ashtray “ _Do you think this is what I want to do?_ ”

“Apparently so” she scoffs internally “ _Asshole_ ”

“I don’t want this anymore, you can go” he combs through his locks in frustration “Just leave, _I don’t even know why I came here_ ”

The words replay in her head like a broken record.

_‘Just go’_

_‘I think we should stop seeing each other’_

_‘I don’t know what you think we are Sakura’_

Something in her mind short-circuits as she grabs the cash tucked into her waistband and flings it in the air.

All Sasuke had done during their entire relationship was tell her to go, to leave, to stop, to do this and that and _whatever the hell he wanted._

_He had come to her first, and now he was telling her to go?_

_Again?_

“I’m so tired of you!” she yells loud enough to drown out the speakers “You came here, you came here and requested me!” she pants heavily “And now you’re telling me to go?” a hysteric laugh erupts from her throat “Do you hear how ridiculous you sound?”

“Calm down” he grabs her wrists “This is why I wanted to talk—”

“Talk about what” she snaps her arms back “Talk about how much of an asshole you are, talk about how much you’ve hurt me, how you won’t leave me the fuck alone, how you’ve been driving me insane” tears began to flood her vision but that doesn’t stop her mantras “What is it Sasuke, what the fuck would you like to talk about now?”

“Please Sakura, don’t cry—this is not what I wanted” he attempts to cup her face but she backs away quickly.

“You—” her voice has become hoarse from her sobs “Sasuke, you did want this, you wanted to belittle me” she tugs at her own pink locks “You came here to prove something, you just view me as an object—”

“No” he pulls her to his chest aggressively and holds her face in his hands “ _Shut up_ , shut up Sakura and fucking listen to me”

“The last thing I fucking wanted to do was come here and belittle you, but you have to think, what are my options?” he raises his voice “What are my fucking options tell me!”

She whimpers at his volume “I don’t know—Sasuke I don’t—”

“I know, _I know I’m an asshole_ , I’m stupid, I’m the worst, whatever you want to call it, _but fuck Sakura why can’t I move on?_ Why can’t I just let you go? Did you know— did you know I was at your place yesterday? I was there in the lobby waiting for you” Sasuke bites down the tears threatening to fall “And I saw you with someone else, I couldn’t function, I broke down, I called Jiraya and told him I couldn’t come in this week, I was going to call in next week and resign for good” he yells “Because of you!”

“Why—why are you—”

“I don’t know” he grits his teeth “If you think I fucking knew do you think I would be doing this, _hell_ , Sakura you are the first everything for me, the first person to push my boundaries, to laugh and talk with me, _the first person to drive me mad"_

“Sasuke—” she’s calm now as she catches her breath, his words are beginning to process in her mind as her heart beats erratically in her chest.

“Do you want me to go? I want to hear it, I’ll leave for you if that’s what you want, I’ll leave right now and you won’t ever have to see me again” he whispers as tears finally pool over “Is that what you want?”

It was difficult to imagine Sasuke would ever spill tears for her, what was once a cold and distant man had crumbled in front of her very eyes. 

Sakura could accuse him of plenty of things, playing with her emotions, using her for sex, and _so on and so forth._

But looking into his eyes right now, she could not accuse Sasuke of lying.

His eyes were no longer piercing and sinister, they were replaced with a sadness that had sent a pang to her heart. 

“No” she shakes her head slowly “ _No Sasuke I don’t want that"_

“I am a very bad person for you, we are not alike, if anything I will only burden you with more problems, and I care about you so much, _I don’t want that_ ” he sighs “But I’m a selfish man, and I want what I want, _and what I want is you_ ”

“ _But you don’t love me_ —”

She’s cut off with a rough kiss, the contact causes her to mewl into his lips, her hands fall to his chest as she tugs and kneads his shirt.

“I have loved you since you threatened to take away my job, the first time we met” he mumbles before pressing down onto her lips once again “ _I have loved you ever since then_ ”

“Liar—” she melts into the kiss “ _You’re a liar Sasuke_ ” but of course, she kisses him back, she can't push him away any longer, _especially after she hears those three bittersweet words._

“I love you” he whispers “I love you Sakura, _I love you_ ”

She sighs as she pulls away from his lips “Say it again”

“I love you” he smiles tiredly.

“Again” she folds her arms “ _Until I’m tired of hearing it_ ”

“ _I love you_ ” he fits himself into the crook of her neck “ _I love you_ ” he bites down on her skin.

“Keep going” she clenches her eyes “ _Until I’ve forgiven you_ ”

He lets out a small chuckle before peppering her jaw with kisses “ _I love you_ ”

+

TenTen widens her eyes as she witnesses the bartender and dancer walk across the venue, hand-in-hand, her first instinct is obviously to call out the bizarre scene unfolding in front of her.

“ _What the_ —”

  
Her sentence is cut short when a hand clamps over her mouth, Temari sighs “ _Just shut up_ , let them have this, they’ve gone through a lot”

TenTen furrows her brows and complies, Temari chuckles “You should stop sticking your nose in business that doesn’t concern you” the brunette rolls her eyes and shoves past the blond.

“Where are you headed off to?” Neji approaches her “Done for the day?”

“Yeah— it’s past 2:00 am, I was going to go back home” she blushes “How about you?”

“I was about to go home too, it sucks though” he sighs and TenTen quirks her brow “What sucks?”

“I was hoping a certain loud-mouth, twin-bunned, beauty was going to accompany me, _guess not_ ”

TenTen nearly chokes on air “Me—?”

“Yes you” he smiles “ _Unless you know anyone else that fits the description?_ ”

+

“Sasuke— _mmph—you shouldn’t even be in here”_ Sakura attempts to follow the rhythm of his lips but Sasuke is too quick and needy, his hands are all over her, groping and pinching eagerly at any exposed skin his can find.

“I haven’t had you in nearly three weeks, I’m going to go crazy if I have to wait another second” he huffs as he pulls away “Get dressed quickly so we can go”

“ _We?"_ she quirks a brow “Are we going back to my place?”

“I was thinking my place” he looks away “ _And you can stay the night_ —”

Sakura smiles as she watches his face flush, this had been the first time he had willingly invited her over to his apartment, and of course she was more than willing to stay the night, _and a few more_.

“Are you embarrassed?” she teases as she slips on her shirt “ _Little Sasuke is embarrassed"_

“I am not embarrassed” he snaps back to her “ _Shut up_ ”

“I was going to ask you—when did you start smoking?”

“I only smoke when I’m anxious, I haven’t touched a cigarette in about a year”

“Oh” she furrows her brows “So why did you start again?”

Sasuke smirks sarcastically “ _Why do you think Einstein_?”

“Sorry” she bites her lip “It seems like I’m a burden, _aren’t I?”_

“You are” he tilts her chin up “You are a mess, a burden to me, _an annoyance_ —”

“When do you get to the part where you compliment me?” she scoffs.

“But, for some reason I love that” he presses a gentle kiss onto her lips “ _You’re still an idiot though_ ”

“ _I’m your idiot_ ”

“You’ve always been my idiot” he leans against the lockers “Now if my idiot would hurry up and get dressed so I can give her five weeks’ worth of make-up sex that would be _great_ ”

“ _Bed?"_ she’s pressed up against the living room wall, Sasuke’s lips are attacking her neck profusely.

“ _No here_ ” he grunts “I want to take you everywhere, but first here”

“ _Mm_ ” she hums out in approval as he rids her from her clothes.

“ _Fuck,_ I’ve missed you Sakura” he growls as he shoves his hands into her panties, his fingers work quickly, she moans loudly when two of his digits plunge into her heat.

“Have you missed me?”

“ _Yes Sasuke I have_ ” she lets her eyes roll back as he pumps three fingers into her heat “ _So much_ ”

“Do you know how many times I’ve thought about you since you left me” he curls his fingers “I wanted to take you every chance I got, fuck, _I wanted to just have you_ ”

“Ah—Sasuke” her moans and whimpers fill his apartment as his thumb begins to work circles on her clit “Fuck— _Yes Sasuke_ ”

“I don’t want to ever lose you again” he breathes into her ear “ _Ever_ ”

“You won’t please— I need—”

“What do you need” he thrusts his fingers faster “ _Tell me_ ”

“You—I need your—”

“ _My what_ ”

“ _Cock_ ”

“ _Good girl_ ” without wasting a second, his hand tugs down the white lace, he works on his own jeans, when they pool to his ankles he lifts her up in the air, her legs circle his waist quickly. 

“I’m going to make you mine, _once and for all"_

“Please—” she whispers “ _Please now_ ”

Their pace is slow first, and Sasuke doesn’t mind it, in fact he enjoys savoring the moment, Sakura on the other hand is impatient and decides to take matters into her own hands as she grinds herself down onto his length eagerly.

“ _Slow down_ , I will take you for as long as you want, and as much as you want” he decorates her recent marked skin with new butterfly kisses.

“Sasuke I want to feel you” she groans “ _Faster_ ”

He follows her request, hips bucking into hers as her fingers tug onto his black locks, soon enough he’s thrusting into her with a faster, more eager pace.

“I missed this, _fuck,_ I’ve missed you” he growls “ _You’re mine now_ ”

“Yes—!” she cries out “All yours, _all yours_ ”

“You’ll always be mine right?” he presses her further against the wall “ _Right Sakura?"_

“Yes always Sasuke— _Ah Sasuke_!” she begins to see black when he pounds vigorously into her heat.

“ _I’m going to_ —”

A sudden ring catches both of their attention and Sasuke growls in disapproval as it echoes into his ears.

“My phone—” she stammers “ _My phone Sasuke_ ”

“Not now” he grunts “ _You’re busy_ ”

“What—what if-it’s important— _ah_ ”

With a growl he carries her to the coffee table and lays her down, Sakura quickly picks up.

“Hello?”

“Sakura! _What the fuck_ ” TenTen screams into her ear “What’s going on with you and Sasuke, _I thought_ —”

“ _Ah_!” the pink-haired dancer nearly yells when she feels his member press into her again, he wastes absolutely no time finding his pace.

“What’s wrong are you okay?”

“Yes—ah” she suppresses a moan “I’m fine—what do you— _do you need anything_?”

“Well I guess I was wondering if you were still on for that double date with Kiba?”

“Oh—” Sakura clenches her eyes as he drills into her “Oh no— not anymore” a whimper escapes her lips “ _Sorry_ ”

“I figured as much, I’m sure it’s because of—”

“Sasuke, Sasuke, _wait—ah_ ” she screams his name into the line when his thrusts become deeper, when she glances up she’s met with a dark look, he must have heard TenTen mention the date on the other end.

“Are you—having sex?”

“Ah—no no, fuck—ah I’m sorry TenTen” she cries out “ _So sorry_ ”

Before the brunette can answer, Sasuke reaches for her phone and tosses it onto the couch, he leans down to capture her lips.

“ _Say my name_ ”

“But—she’s still on call”

“ _Say it_ ” he slips his tongue into her mouth.

“Sasuke” she moans out, her legs fall limp on his shoulders as he continues thrusting into her.

“ _Again_ ”

“ _Sasuke_ ”

“I love you” he lets out a guttural groan “I love you Sakura, _fuck_ ”

“ _I love you too_ ” she whimpers loudly “ _’love you so much_ , I’m going to cum Sasuke”

“Cum for me” he gives her one last thrust before he too spills himself inside of her “ _Sakura_ ”

After Sakura is peppered with more lazy kisses, she reaches for her phone and finds the call has already ended, instead she’s left with thirty colorful messages and a very angry voice message.

_She’ll deal with her later._

+

“Does it fit?” Sakura spins around.

  
“ _Not at all_ ” Sasuke scoffs “But it looks good on you”

She pouts as she blinks down at his shirt, it was a plain blue tee that covered her all the way down to her thighs, she can’t help but smile as she takes a whiff of the familiar scent, _a scent she had missed_.

“Are you going to tell everyone now?”

“Tell them what” she props herself onto his kitchen counter.

“ _That you’re my girlfriend"_

“Girlfriend?” she scoffs “When was that ever set in stone?”

“Well I just assumed—”

“You never asked me out” she smirks “Therefore we aren’t in a relationship”

Sasuke rolls his eyes and quirks a brow “Will you be my girlfriend?”

“ _Hm_ ” she taps her chin “I don’t know, that was pretty unenthusiastic”

“Will you be my girlfriend please?” he sighs.

“Don’t know, I need to think about it” she tries to suppress her giggle “Expect an answer in thirty to ninety business days”

“Hilarious” he tilts her chin up “You are already mine, you are my girlfriend, _I won’t take no for an answer_ ”

“So controlling” she chuckles “I guess I have no choice but to comply” her legs wrap around his torso “ _So what now boyfriend_?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know how any of this works” he presses his forehead against hers “Do we get married now?”

Sakura nearly dies of laughter while Sasuke stands there with his brows furrowed “Well for starters, maybe a date would be nice, _nothing fancy_ ”

“Okay, where would you like to go?”

“You have to surprise me dumbass” she brushes his hair away from his face “I’ll be happy with anything”

“This is going to be difficult for me, just so you know” he sighs “I need to work on a lot when it comes to myself, _please be patient_ —”

“ _Sasuke_ ” she cups his face “I am not going to just sit here and watch you struggle alone, I will help you, we are a team” she kisses his lips softly “You can depend on me”  
  


He stares into her emeralds before nodding hesitantly. 

“Also weren’t you supposed to die, be born again and then die?”

“What do you mean?”

“I do recall you mentioning how you were going to, _and I quote_ , “ _’Die, be born again, then die again before I ever confessed to you_ ’” she smiles smugly “Isn’t that right?”

“Shut up idiot” he pushes her back onto the counter “ _You made me like this_ ”

“I did nothing” her eyes snap open “Oh—! That reminds me—you can teach me how to make the strawberry drink again— _ooh_ Sasuke I haven’t had one in forever, _make me one now_ ” 

“Now? It’s morning” he raises a brow “Maybe later—”

“Now, now” she whines “ _Right now_ ”

“Your persistence" he groans "I haven't missed it" 

A couple of minutes later, they are in a familiar position, Sasuke is standing behind her as she shakes the metal capsule in her hands, she nearly jabs him in the jaw twice but he stabilizes her wrists.

“When will I be as good as you?” she cranes her neck back.

“Probably never” he smirks “But that’s okay, _you have me to make the drinks for you_ ”

“That’s true, and you have me to strip for you” she beams.

“Strip? I thought it was called _art_ ”

“My dancing is art compared to your mediocre drinks” she snickers.

Instead of a scowl, he presses a kiss onto her head, when he glances down at her she’s wincing at her concoction, but Sasuke has a small smile plastered on his face.

_For once he can truly admit_

_He loves her and all that she is._

_He loves her bubblegum pink hair._

_Her glossy green eyes._

_Her high-pitched giggles and snickers._

_The way that she looks at him._

_The way that she talks to him._

_The way that she has him wrapped around her finger._

_And for once he doesn't hate himself when he says_

_He loves Sakura Haruno._


End file.
